The UnderTale
by Robloxmaster225
Summary: This is my own version of Undertale. I do not own Undertale and I am not using others work.
1. Chapter 1- The beginning

**I do not own Undertale! I am not using anyone's work. I am making this from** **MY OWN** **thoughts. THANK YOU!  
This story starts before Frisk (Girl in this story) falls into the underground.  
_**

 ***At school- 1 month before Frisk falls into the underground...***

"Hey look!" Kids were running towards Frisk at a great speed. She tried to avoid them but some more kids blocked her path, preventing her escape and leading to the inevitable...  
This has all happened before, she tried to tell her teachers, counselors, principals, even her parents. But they would never believe her, not the day it began, and most certainly not now. It was easily noticeable that is has gotten worse once they figured out that they wouldn't be caught.  
"Hey, I'm bored! Lets go pick on some other kids pathetic kids who can't speak! HA HA HA!" They left Frisk laying there. She was bruised, and started crying out from the lingering pain of the punches and kicks she had just received, after they disappeared. She would go home, talk to her parents, head for her room, and collapse on her bed. She used this time to think to herself about the day. The same routine she had done every day, for the past two years.

 ***In her room at night- 6 hours before the fall...***

'I can't keep doing this for the rest of my life...' she thought quietly. Remembering what kids say at school... "Whoever climbs Mt. Ebott _NEVER_ comes back!"  
'Maybe... I could...try it?' she thought about it for an hour before she dozed off and slept the rest of the night. She was awoken by her parents. She got dressed, went down to eat breakfast, then walked out the door to go to school. That's what her parents thought. Except... she didn't. She took a right turn where she would normally take a left, ran down a path, and then finally up Mt. Ebott.  
_

 **Thank you for reading the first chapter! If you want, please leave a review on what you thought of the chapter, or just ask me a question! I will answer anything as soon as I can, thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2- Fallen down

Frisk had finally made it to the Summit. As she came upon a hole in the ground, she tried to peek over the edge but ended up tripping over a vine and tumbled down. Frisk groaned. 'My head' she thought to herself. She luckily landed on a patch of golden flowers. Looking back up she saw the sun. There wasn't a clear path, and there didn't seem to be another exit around. Frisk slowly sat up rubbing her head. She checked for any cuts or bruises. Other than her head, she appeared to be fine. She looked around the little room she fell into and noticed that there was a pathway, leading to what looked like a door. Frisk carefully stood up and made her way to it. She got up to the doorway and looked at all the details on it. It was gray, with some sort of symbol carved into the top, which laid on two pillars that went from the floor to the top piece. She passed through it and entered the next room. Some sunlight was coming in through a crack in the cieling, displaying a spot of grass where a single flower rested. She walked up to it.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower!" 'What the?!' Frisk thought and jumped back a bit. "Hmm... Your new to the underground, aren'tcha? Golly, you must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do! Ready? 'I don't know...?' frisk quietly thought. "Here we go!"

 **-battle scene begins-**  
A red heart appeared in front of Frisk. "See that heart? That's your SOUL, the very culmination of your being!" Flowey said. 'but... how...?' Frisk thought. She was becoming more and more confused. Not only was a flower talking to her, she could see her SOUL! "Your SOUL starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain LV!" Flowey said. 'what...?' Frisk tilted her head hoping that Flowey would understand she had no idea what he was saying. "What's LV stand for? Why LOVE of course!" Flowey said. 'oh...' Frisk thought. "You want some LOVE, don't you?" Flowey asked. 'Sure?' Frisk thought. "Don't worry, I'll share some with you!" Flowey said. 'Thanks!' Frisk thought. This being the most kind interaction she got from anyone in a _LONG_ time, how could she decline? "Down here, LOVE is shared through... little white... friendliness pellets!" Flowey explained. 'Okay...? He doesn't seem completely sure on what he's talking about... should I trust him?' Frisk thought. She was once again confused, this... place... is so different. "Are you ready?" Flowey said. 'WAIT WHA-' Frisk couldn't finish her thought before Flowey said something else. "Move around and get as many as you can!" Flowey said. The pellets came towards Frisk, she didn't know what to do but stand there. 1/20. Frisk fell to her knees from the sudden impact. 'THESE AREN'T FRIENDLY PELLETS, THESE HURT!' Frisk thought. She was once again in pain, not as much as she normally would be had she gone to school that day. "YOU IDIOT. IN THIS WORLD, **IT'S KILL OR BE KILLED!** WHY WOULD ANYONE PASS AN OPPORTUNITY LIKE THIS! **DIE!** " Flowey yelled. Little white pellets surrounded Frisk and started getting getting closer. 'then again... if i had gone to school... i wouldn't be about to die a painful death...' The thought of death made her curl up into a ball as the pellets got less than arm-length away from her. As they were about to hit her, they were blocked by something, and she didn't feel pain anymore. Frisk looked up to see Flowey himself was confused. Then a ball of light came and hit the flower, knocking it from where it was resting. Then came in a tall figure. "What a terrible creature torturing such a poor, innocent youth... Ah do not be afraid my child. I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins..."


	3. Chapter 3- Ruins

**The chapters on a certain area will be longer due to there major role in the game. Sorry this one has taken me so long to do but I had to think how I wanted to go about this. Last chapter Frisk met Flowey and had just met Toriel. Thanks for reading!  
_**

"Ah do not be afraid my child, I am Toriel caretaker of the ruins. I pass through this place everyday to see if someone has fallen down. You are the first human to come here in a long time. Come! I will guide you through the catacombs." Toriel said to Frisk in a calming matter. "This way." Toriel said. Frisk, who was originally sitting on the ground, stood up and followed Toriel through the next passage. As they walked through the next room, Frisk saw a little, yellow-ish, star thing in the center of the stairs that laid ahead. ***The shadow of the ruins loom above, filling you with DETERMINATION. HP fully restored.*** Frisk saved and followed Toriel up the stairs and through another doorway. "Welcome to your new home, innocent one." 'wait, home? But I live on the surface with my parents... can I really call them that though? I've only known this... _monster?_ for less than an hour and she's already been so nice to me.' Frisk looked around the room and saw several switches on the ground, and then another on a wall. "Allow me to educate you of the operation of the ruins." Toriel then walked on four of the switches, then pulled the one on the wall. This opened a door revealing another passage to another room. "The ruins are full puzzles. Ancient fusions between diversions and doorkeys. One must solve them to move from room to room. Please adjust yourself to the sight of them." Toriel then walked through the passage. Frisk walked up to a sign that hung on a wall: ***Only fearless may proceed. Brave ones, foolish ones. Both walk on the middle road.*** 'I'm not sure what this means...' She then followed Toriel. "To make progress here you must flip a series of switches. Do not worry, I have labeled the ones you need to flip. The room was large and had water flowing through it, she saw another sign on the wall: ***Stay on the path*** 'oops.' She walked back onto the path and crossed the first bridge going across some of the water. On this side of the room, there was a lever on the wall. She went over to the wall and pulled it. Toriel proceeded onto the other side of the second bridge, frisk followed close behind. On this side of the room there was two switches on the wall and spikes blocking another passage. 'which on- oh yeah, she labeled them for me!' Frisk went and pulled the lever on the left side. The spikes blocking the passage then disappeared. "Splendid! I am proud of you, little one." Frisk smiled at that sentence, she was enjoying herself despite the fact that she wanted to die about an hour ago. "Let us move onto the next room." Toriel then disappeared into the next room, Frisk once again followed. "As a human living in the underground, monsters may try to attack you. You will need to prepared for this situation. However, worry not! The process is simple. When you encounter a monster, you will enter a fight. While you are in a fight, strike up a friendly conversation. Stall for time, I will come to resolve the conflict. Practice talking to the dummy. Frisk looked ahead and saw the dummy she was talking about and walked up to it.

-fight scene begins-  
 ***You encounter Dummy, Attack 0 Defense 0. You talk to the dummy*** 'I don't know why I'm talking to a dummy' Frisk questioned what was the point in this fight but went along with it. 'Toriel seems happy with me so I guess I'm doing good?' ***You won! You earned 0 exp and 0 gold.***  
-fight scene ends-

"Ah, very good! You are very good." Frisk again smiled to this sentence. Toriel walked through another passage, Frisk once again followed. This room seemed rather odd to Frisk, it had an odd path with a narrow hallway. "There is another puzzle in this room... I wonder if you can solve it?" Toriel went down the hallway and Frisk followed her. She turned the corner and before she could see what was in the room, she was attacked by a froggit.

-fight scene begins-  
 ***Froggit attacks you, attack 4 defense 5. Life is difficult for this enemy.*** 'Is this a... Frog?' Toriel then came and gave the froggit a stern look, making it hop away. ***You won! You earned 0 exp and 0 gold.***  
-fight scene ends-

Frisk saw a sign on the wall and walked up to read it. ***The western room is the Eastern room map.*** 'what does that mean?' She saw Toriel standing next to what looked to be the next puzzle. Frisk ran over and paused at the sight of the long row of spikes. She looked up at Toriel as she turned towards her. "This is the puzzle but... Here take my hand." Toriel put out her hand for Frisk to grab and she slowly extended her arm. Once her hand was met with Toriel's, Toriel started walking across the spikes. She went right, then left, then right one last time before they made it over to the other side. "Puzzles seem a little too dangerous for now." 'yeah...' They walked into the next room. It didn't look like much, just a long corridor with a pillar at the end of it, next to another passage. "You have done excellent thus far, my child." Frisk once **again** smiled to this sentence. "However... I have a difficult request to ask of you." 'Okay' "..." 'Um...' Frisk was wondering what Toriel was thinking at that moment. "I would like you to walk to the end of the room by yourself. Forgive me for this." Toriel then quickly walked down the corridor disappearing from Frisks sight. 'Wait... what if I'm attacked...' Despite her worrying, she decided that she would be more likely to be attacked if she was to stay still, so she started down the corridor herself. It seemed to take forever before she was at the passage. "Greetings, my child." Frisk jerked a little when she heard the voice, she didn't see Toriel come out from behind the pillar. "Do not worry, I did not leave you. I was merely behind this pillar this whole time. Thank you for trusting me. However, there was an important reason to this exercise... to test your independence." 'My what?' Frisk having not learned what that word meant, or words that long in total, was really confused with what she was saying. "I must attend to some business, and you must stay alone for a while. Please stay here, it's dangerous to explore by yourself. I have an idea. I will give you a cell phone. If you have a need for anything, just call me. Be good, alright?" 'Okay!' Toriel then walked through the passage, disappearing once again from Frisk's sight.

She got bored and gave Toriel a call. "Hello, this is Toriel. You just called to say hello? well hello then!" Frisk would keep calling Toriel whenever she got bored and by the... maybe tenth call... she called Toriel and said mom, she did not mean to, it just... slipped out. "Huh. Did you just call me... mom? Well... I suppose... Would that make you happy? To call me... mother? Well then, call me whatever you like!" Toriel then hung up the phone. 'Oh no! Why did I say that! I would like her as my mother- what am I saying?! I can't stay here, I wanted to end my life! but... then again... if I could stay with her... on the surface... but how would that be possible! Everyone down here is stuck to live down here in the Underground...' Frisk was upset and since she was bored she stormed into the next room. ring.. ring.. Frisk took out her phone and answered it. "Hello? This is Toriel. You have not left the room have you?" 'Oh right...' She had forgot that she was supposed to stay put. "There are a few puzzles up ahead that I've yet to explain. It would be dangerous to try and solve them yourself. Be good alright?" Toriel hung up. 'What could be more deadly than walking across a row of spikes?' In the room she saw a Froggit, another star, a hallway, and a passage. She walked up to the Froggit. "Ribbit, ribbit. (Excuse me, human. I have some advice about battling monsters. If you act a certain way or almost defeat them, they may not want to battle you anymore.) ribbit." She then went into the passage next to the Froggit. In this room there was a bowl of candy on a stand in the center. The sign on the stand said "take one" She took one and left back into the passage. She then went to, what she decided to call them, save points. ***Playfully crinkling through the leaves fills you with DETERMINATION*** She started down the hallway but before she could turn the corner, she was attacked again.

-battle scene begins-

 ***Whimsun approached meekly. Attack 5 Defense 0, this monster is too sensitive to fight.*** 'It looks like a ghost with wings and arms...' "I'm sorry..." ***Whimsun tries to avoid eye contact*** Frisk tried to console it but halfway through her first word, it burst into tears and ran away. 'Poor little thing, it seemed scared of something... was it me?'

-battle scene ends-

Frisk then walked into the next passage. She looked around the room and decided it was just a hallway with a couple cracks in the floor. As she walked onto the cracks, she fell through the floor and she shirked all the way down. When she noticed she wasn't falling anymore, she opened her eyes and looked around, she was on a bed of red flowers. She looked to her left then her right, on both sides there was a single passage. Remembering the two holes in the room above her, she chose to go to the right. As she tried to stand up and walk to the door, she fell again, but this time it was on the hard floor. She screamed on her way down. She looked at her foot and it appeared to be bruised. She looked at her arms and almost burst out crying when she realized she had a small cut on her arm. As she sat there with cloudy eyes and the want to just cry out, something she had to restrain herself from doing in front of her bully's, but just whimpered. She remembered she got some candy and decided to eat it, then her leg felt better and the bleeding stopped. She wiped tears from her eyes and started out the door. she still felt a little pain still but she told herself she'll get used to it, just like the punches from the other kids. After she crawled back to the top, she walked through the passage into the next room. ring... She picked up. Hello? This is Toriel. For no reason in particular... which do you prefer? Cinnamon or Butterscotch?" 'I like butterscotch!' "Oh, I see. Thank you very much!" Toriel hung up. Ring... ring... "Hello, this is Toriel. You do not dislike Cinnamon, do you? I know what your preference is, but.. would you turn up your nose if you found it on your plate? Right, right. Thank you for being patient by the way!" 'sure... patient.' She looked at the puzzle in front of her. 'Am I supposed to move that rock onto the switch? I guess that would make sense. She pushed the rock onto the switch, and was attacked again.

-battle scene begins-  
 ***Whimsun approached meekly, Attack 5 Defense 0.*** Frisk just went ahead and spared the Whimsun knowing if she were to say something, it would start to cry and run away.  
-battle scene ends-

She passed into the next room, when she turned the corner she groaned at the sight of several cracks in the floor. 'not again... the fall hurts to much.' To her subsumption, she fell right on through. She yelped as she hit the ground. She looked up, afraid to find more blood. To her thankfulness, there was no blood, but there was a path in the leaves that surrounded her, and a sign. ***Please stay on the path.*** she assumed that the part that wasn't covered in leaves was the part where she had to get through. After 2-4 tries, she got it right, and only gained a small bruise on her arm. In the next room there was three rocks in line with three switches. 'Well I know what I get to do now.' She moved the first two just fine, but when she got to the third one... "Whoa there, pardner! Who said you could push me around? Hmm?" 'I'm sorry! I just... need... to... get... through...' Frisk was startled by what had just happened. "So your asking me to move over? Okay, just for you pumpkin." The rock moved over one pace right. "Hmm? You want me to move more? Alrighty, how's this?" It moved one pace up. 'seriously...' "Hmm? That was the wrong direction. Okay, I think I got it." It moved onto the switch. 'FINALLY!' Frisk started to head over to the other side of the room, then it moved back a pace. "OH COME ON!' Frisk has become annoyed with this rock. "Hmm? You wanted me to STAY there? Your giving me a real workout." ' If you would just move over and stay on that switch we wouldn't be talking right now!' Frisk moved over to the other side of the room. She was about to leave the room when, once again, she was attacked.

-battle scene starts-  
 ***Moldsmal and Moldsmal block the way.* '** Maybe I can just spare them? Yep. These fights are easy, I wonder why everyone thinks monsters are scary... well, except for the flower...'  
-battle scene ends-

She continued onto the next room. In it lay a table, and a save point, and a little hole in the wall. She went over to see what was on the table. 'It's cheese. It's been here do long, it's stuck to the table.' She went over to the save point. ***Knowing that the mouse might one day leave its hole and get the cheese fills you with DETERMINATION! HP fully restored*** finally. She walked into the next room. In it lay a ghost. "ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ... (are they gone yet?) ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ... The ghost is just laying there pretending to sleep. 'Should I just try to move it? I don't want to bother him... maybe I can just slip by?'

-battle scene begins-

 **_And this is where I'm going to leave it off for this chapter, next one is for NAPSTABLOOK! Thank you to those that have stayed with me and waited patiently for the next chapter, this may or may not be the longest chapter, so... just a heads up. I hope I did better on the movements and transistions! And once again Thank you! please tell me what you think if you post a review!**


	4. Chapter 4- Napstablook

**Hello! I'm guessing everyone knows what this chapter is about so let's just get on with it!  
** _

-BOSS FIGHT SCENE BEGINS-  
 ***Napstablook- Attack 10 Defense 10, this monster doesn't have to seem a sense of humor.*** "oh, I'm _REAL_ funny." 'It's crying... is it sad?' 10/20 'ow...' ***Napstablook is wishing they weren't here.*** 'comfort?' "Really not feeling up to it right now, sorry." 'What can I do... cheer?' "heh..." "AH, that was TOO close!' ***Napstablook looks a little bit better*** 'Okay getting somewhere... I keep almost getting hit, why are his attacks so hard to dodge?' 'Lets see...' ***You tell Napstablook a joke*** "heh...heh..." 'Okay, that was easier.' ***Cheering has seemed to improved Napstablooks mood.*** 'Can I just cheer now? Is that making him feel better?' ***Napstablook wants to show you something*** "Let me try..." '? Oh... It's a hat!' "I call it "Dapper Blook"... Do you like it?" ***Napstablook eagerly waits for your response.*** 'It looks really good, I like it!' Frisk smiled at him. "oh gee..."  
-BOSS FIGHT SCENE ENDS-

"I usually come to the Ruins because no ones's around, but today I met somebody nice! Oh, I'm rambling again. I'll get out of your way. 'He seemed nice, I hope I'll get to see him again!' Frisk continued to walk into the room in front of her. 'Oh, a bake-sale. ...mm... I don't have any gold... I'll have to come back later perhaps.' She then left and went back to the previous room and through a passage she saw on her way over.

 **_Hope this was a good chapter, sorry if it was a bit short but I wanted Napstablook to have his own chapter, added the bake sale becuase there's not much there. The Ruins are not over yet and I hope to get to Toriel's home in the next chapter! Please tell me what you think, and if you have questions, I would be happy to answer them. THANK YOU!**


	5. Chapter 5- Ruins 2

**Hello again, in this chapter I hope to finish the Ruins in this chapter and maybe a little into Toriel's home.  
Just curios- Yes I do understand what your getting at, but if you pay attention throughout the entire game Frisk doesn't really talk, you choose an option and the monsters just... hear you I guess? I will try to figure out what to do with that but in the meantime, I'll stick with what I've been doing, thank you for your suggestions though.  
_**

In this room there was three froggits, a sign and a long, straight path. She walked up to the sign and read it: ***Did you miss it? Spider bake sale down to the right. Food made by spiders, for spiders, of spiders.*** 'No... g.o.l.d.' Frisk groaned at that fact still and started to wonder if she could ask Toriel on how to get some. She walked up to the first froggit. "Ribbit, ribbit. (sigh... my friend never listen to me. Whenever I talk, they skip through my words by pressing [x]. That's right [x]) Ribbit." 'What is this monster talking about?' She walked up to the second Froggit. "Ribbit, ribbit. I heard [f4] can make you have full screen. What's [f4]? But what does [f4] stand for? Four frogs? I have only seen a maximum of three frogs in this room. This is troubling, to say the least.) Ribbit." 'What are they talking about?' Then she walked to the final frog in the room. "Ribbit, ribbit. (I hear you are quite merciful, for a human, surely by now you know when a monster has a yellow name you can spare it. What do you think of that?)" 'It seems helpful... but how do I know when there name turns yellow?' "(Remember, sparing is just saying you won't fight. Maybe one day, you'll have to do it even if their name isn't yellow.)" 'okay... what's the point of this room? Oh well.' She was about to exit the room when her phone started to ring, she picked up. "Hello? I just realized that it's been a while since I cleaned up, I was not expecting to have company so soon. There are probably a lot of things lying about here and there. You can pick them up, but do not carry more than you need. Someday you might see something you really like. So you'll want to leave room in your pockets for that." click... 'okay.' She continued into the next room.

In this room there was a sign on the wall, and to the joy, more cracks in the floor. 'ugh.' She walked up to the sign. ***There is only one switch in this room*** 'So your telling me I have to keep falling through every single hole until I find it... COME ON!' She walked up to the first crack and braced her self for the fall. 'ow' She looked up, the bruise on her arm was hit on her way down and it became a little more painful. In the small section that she fell into, there was a bed of leaves, and something on the ground. She took a look at the what was on the ground and picked it up. 'It looks like a... ribbon? It seems nice.' She put it on and then crawled on out. She went to the second crack and, again, braced herself for the fall. 'oww'. This room had something orange sticking out of the ground... it looked like a giant carrot. 'Probably another monster... OR THE SNACK OF ANOTHER MONSTER!' She hurried back up and once again braced herself for another fall. She fell down the third hole, hitting her head on the side of the wall. When she hit the ground she lied there for a couple minutes, trying to ease the pain she felt. She got up and saw that Napstablook was laying right next to her. "I fell down a hole... Now I can't get up... Go on without me... Wait, ghosts can fly, can't they... oh well..." The ghost disappeared again and Frisk climbed up again. 'Fourth hole... please let this be the final one... I don't think I can take much more.' She braced herself for the landing, and tried to avoid the walls this time. 'OWWW!' She landed on her ankle, it was badly hurt, but it wasn't broken thankfully. Holding back tears and screams; she looked up and saw the lever. She tried to get up, but she fell against the pain in her ankle, and legs, and arms, and head. She thought about calling Toriel, but was afraid that she'd be upset about her leaving the first room, so she tried to get up. She was able to stand up but she had to limp to the lever. She pulled it and headed back up. She saw that her path was unblocked and headed into the next room.

In this room there was three pillars and three different colored switches along the hallway. She looked at one of the walls and read the sign. ***The far door is not the exit, it is simply a rotation in perspective.*** 'What is that supposed to mean? She saw that the doorway was already unblocked and head through. In this room she saw that there was once again three pillars, and... wait. 'Where's the third switch?' She looked around and found a sign on the wall. ***If you can read this, press the blue switch.*** She looked around but she couldn't find the blue one. She looked at the first pillar she saw and walked towards it. Once she got to it she looked behind it and found the switch. She flicked it and the doorway opened up. 'Okay so when I get into the next room... remember to look behind the pillars...' She walked into the next room, same setup, except she could see all of the switches. She read the sign. ***If you can read this, press the red switch*** She looked around and found the red switch, pressed it, and continued into the next room. Same set up, two switches are missing. She walked up to the sign: ***If you can read this, press the green switch.*** She found it, pressed it and continued on.

This room held a long corridor and held two lines of green bushes with purple flowers, at an intersection she saw a row of red flowers. She decided to continue limping straight instead of turning. In this room, she saw a Froggit sitting in one of the corners. "Ribbit, Ribbit (Just between you and me... I saw Toriel come out of here a little while ago. She was carrying groceries. I didn't ask what they were for... we're all to intimidated to talk to her.) Ribbit." 'Do... do they have actual grocery stores down here? If they do... maybe I could finally get something to eat...' She headed into the room of which the Froggit said she came out of. In this area, there was a giant ledge with a splendid view of a gigantic city! or at least the biggest she's ever seen. 'Wow... Look at all of those buildings! It's cool they can make their own civilization when their all alone in the dark!' She looked to her left and saw something on the ground. It looked like a toy knife. It had a black handle and a grey point. She picked it up and looked at it. 'huh... why is their a toy knife down here? Is there more humans down here?' She went back to the long corridor and headed up the red petaled path. In this room, as far as she could see, there was a giant tree surrounded by red petals. Behind the tree she could here someone talking. "Oh dear, that took longer than I thought it would." 'Toriel?' She then saw Toriel walk out from behind the tree, she went to grab her cell phone then Noticed Frisk standing there. "How did you get here, my child? Are you hurt?" She only nodded 'A little...' "Here let me heal you." 'Thanks' She smiled up to Toriel. "I should not have left you alone for so long. It was irresponsible to try and surprise you like this. err..." '?' "Well, I suppose that I can not hide it any longer. Come, small one!" Toriel went back the direction she came and Frisk followed her. Behind the tree she saw a small little house and decided that it belonged to Toriel, there was also another save point. ***Seeing such a cute, tidy house in the ruins fills you with DETERMINATION!*** She smiled and walked on in.

_ **Hello, and again, sorry this took so long to update! I hope every one enjoys it as I enjoy writing it! I will start working on the next chapter later today or tomorrow, either way it will be at least 1-2 days before it's updated. Thank you for staying with me!**


	6. Chapter 6- New Home

**Hello everybody! I know this is going to be posted a bit later than expected, I have play practice and the shows are soon, thank you to those who are sticking with me!  
**

Frisk looked at the house before she walked inside, it was a small, tidy house. The room she walked into held a staircase leading down, a bookshelf, a pot with a plant in it, a mirror on the wall, along with a painting and a light, and two different hallways. "Do you smell that?" She smelled the air, it smelled like something was recently baked. "Surprise! It is a butterscotch-cinnamon pie!" Frisk smiled and her eyes widened with excitement, she REALLY liked pies, no matter the flavor. "I thought we might celebrate your arrival. I want you to have a nice time living here." 'Wait... I can't live... here... I have a... family...' The thought of being with her family didn't seem... worth it, she could go back up their and live her normal life, or stay down here and have a better life. "I will hold off snail pie for tonight." 'okay, maybe I don't 'like pies, no matter what flavor' "Here I have another surprise for you." Toriel left into the right hallway and Frisk followed.

The hallway was small, it only held three doors, along the hallway were plants she had never seen before. "A room of your own, I hope you like it!" Toriel then patted Frisk on the head. "Is something burning...? Um... Make yourself at home!" Toriel rushed back they way they had came and Frisk walked into the room. It had a bed, a closet, a couple pictures, some toys, and some shoes (none that fit her). The floor was aligned with a nice red carpet, and the bed had the same color sheets on top of it. She got up on the bed and looked around. 'I... want to stay here... but why... I had just met this person and... _why would I_ _ **want**_ _to go back?_ ' She felt tired and all of this contemplating whether or not she wanted to go back home or stay here with Toriel for the rest her life (although she wouldn't really mind it) made her more tired, so she went to sleep.

When she woke up, the lights were off and the room had a different smell to it. She sat up, rubbed her eyes and looked down at the floor, immediately her eyes caught the pie. She got up and went to grab it. She was very hungry, so she sat on the bed and ate it. She looked around her room again and finally got up to leave the room. She went into the first room and looked down the stairway, it didn't seem interesting so she headed down the left hallway. In this room there was a table with three chairs around it, a big bookshelf, a chair, and a nice fireplace. Toriel was sitting in the chair reading a book. Frisk walked up to her to let her know that she was awake. "Up already, I see. I just want you to know that I'm glad to have someone here. There are so many old books I want to share. I want to show you my favorite bug hunting spot. I also prepared a curriculum for your education. This may come as a surprise to you... But I have always wanted to be a teacher... actually, perhaps that isn't very surprising. STILL. I am glad to have you living here. Oh, did you want something?" 'Is there more to the underground than just the Ruins' Frisk looked up at Toriel, who seemed a bit worried. "No, I'm sorry but this is all there is in the Ruins, my child." 'What's at the bottom of those stairs in the entrance?' "Nothing, just some... old storage, nothing interesting." Curious, she asked: 'Can I go and look at some of the things down there?' "... I have to do something, stay here." She got up and left the room. Frisk went to see where she had gone. She looked in the entrance, the left hallway, Frisk's room, Toriel's room, and in the mirror. On her way back she looked at the water sausages (She found the name in one of Toriel's books). 'They do look a little like sausages!' She headed into the entrance. 'Okay... the only places I haven't looked are down the stairs, or the room that was connected to the living room. To be safe she went and checked that room, all it held was a fridge, the rest of the pie, and the sink. She would've taken more pie, but the size intimidated her, so she left it there. 'Okay... down the stairs...' She headed down and found Toriel, the area seemed rather strange, it was an empty long corridor with nothing in it. "You wish to know how to leave the Ruins, do you not?" 'yes... but why is it so much of a problem?' "Ahead of us lies the end of the Ruins. A one-way exit to the rest of the underground. I am going to destroy it." 'WHAT! WHY?!' Frisk had no idea what was going on but she kept following Toriel. "No one will ever be able to leave again." 'What about the other kid or kids, I found a toy knife so there has to be someone else down here, where are they?' "no be a good child and go upstairs." She wanted to be good, she didn't want to get in trouble, but she kept following anyway. "Every human that falls down here meets the same fate. I have seen it again and again. They come. They leave. They die. You naive child... If you leave the Ruins... They... **Asgore**... Will kill you. I am only protecting you, do you understand? ...Go to your room." Frisk's expression became scared, she thought that she was about to die, she thought that she would die even if she went back to her room, even though, still, she would keep on following Toriel to the end of the Ruins. "Do not try to stop me. This is your final warning." 'But, why is it so bad that I can't see the rest of the underground? Why couldn't you come with me and protect me like you did with the flower?' She was annoyed, scared, and still curious. They had made it to the end of the Ruins, in front of them was a giant, purple door, holding some sort of symbol. "You want to leave so badly? Hmph. You are just like the others. There is only one solution to this... Prove yourself, prove to me that you are strong enough to survive!" 'W-wait... NO!' The room faded to black as Toriel blocked frisks path to the rest of the Underground. The one that save Frisk in the beginning, is now against her.

 **_** **Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I will do my best to start updating these more frequently! If anyone has any questions, don't be afraid to ask! See you all next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7- Toriel

**Hope everyone's ready for this chapter! I also want to take this time to say that I am surprised that everyone reading this enjoys my story and I hope that you all will stay with me till the end! I also want to say that I have a secret project in mind and would like to know if anyone would be interested in me making it happen! If it is going to happen, I'll leave it in the final Author's Note for this story. Let us continue, shall we?**

"Prove to me that you are strong enough to survive!" The room faded to black and Toriel was blocking the door. 'I don't want to fight you!... What am I supposed to do?' She checked Toriel. ***Toriel- Attack 80 Defense 80. Knows best for you.*** 'She's to strong, if I get hit I'm going to die!' What was so bad about leaving the Ruins? Who was Asgore? Why didn't she just go back upstairs? Why is she being attacked? WHY DID SHE GO THERE IN THE FIRST PLACE! Frisk was becoming upset, and wanted to leave, but for some reason, she couldn't. Fire appeared in front of her, she tried to dodge but was hit. 17/20. 'Okay... Talk?' She tried to talk to Toriel, but she couldn't think of a conversation. More fire appeared, she dodged most of it, but was hit in the end. 14/20. 'OW! Um... what do I do, what am I supposed to do?!' She tried to spare Toriel. "..." More fire came towards her. 5/20. 'PLEASE STOP! I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT YOU!' She tried to spare. "..." More fire... She dodged all of it this time. 'WHY WON'T YOU JUST LET ME SPARE YOU!' She once again tried to spare Toriel. "..." More fire... 4/20. 'WHY WON'T YOU SAY ANYTHING!' She tried to spare Toriel. "..?" 'WHY!' Frisk was becoming upset, and hurt very much. More fire came. She was about to be hit but... the fire avoid her, it didn't come close to hurting her. ***Toriel looks through you.*** 'Please, just let me spare you...' She tried once again to spare. "what are you doing?" 'I'm trying to spare you. I'm trying to stay with you. I'm trying to have you come with me. Why won't you just help me?' Frisk, confused and in pain, looked up to Toriel with pleading in her eyes. Toriel looked away. More fire rained down... and once again, avoided Frisk. Spare. "ATTACK OR RUN AWAY!" 'I'M NOT GOING TO ATTACK YOU! I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU! PLEASE LET ME STAY!' More fire... dodging Frisk. Spare. "What are you proving this way?" 'I'm proving that I don't want to leave, I want you to come with me and help protect me if it's that bad out there.' More fire. Spare. "Fight me or leave!" 'NO! I'M NOT GOING TO FIGHT YOU! I AM NOT RUNNING AWAY!' More fire. Spare. ***Toriel is acting aloof.*** 'say what?...' "Stop it." 'NO!' more fire. Spare. "Stop looking at me that way." '...' More fire. Spare. "Go away!" '...no...' More fire. Spare. "..." 'please stop fighting me.' More fire. Spare.

"I know you want to go home, but..." 'I don't want to go home... I want to stay here... you can come with me!' "But please... Go upstairs now." 'I'm not leaving.' Spare. "I promise I will take good care of you here..." '...' Frisk wanted to stay with her, she wanted to see the rest of the underground, she wanted Toriel to go with her, but, why couldn't she convince her to go?' Spare. "I know we do not have much, but... We can have a good life here." 'YES, but not if you can't come with me!' Spare. Why are you making this so difficult?" 'I'm not! I just want you to come with me!' Spare. Please, go upstairs." '...' Spare. "..." Spare. "ha...ha..." Spare. "Pathetic, is it not? I can not save even a single child." Spare. "No, I understand... you would be unhappy trapped down here." Spare. "The Ruins are very small once you get used to them. It would not be right for you to grow up in a place like this. My expectations... My loneliness... My fear... For you, my child... I will put them aside." 'Please...' Thr black faded away and the room returned to it's normal state.

"If you truly wish to leave the Ruins... I will not try to stop you. However, when you leave... Please do not come back." 'What! no! Come with me!... please...' "I hope you understand." 'no...' Toriel leaned down to give Frisk a hug, she returned it. 'please come with me...' Toriel stood up. "Goodbye, my child..." 'no...!' Toriel left, looked back at Frisk, and went back home. Frisk stood there for a bit. She wanted to head back, she wanted to see the rest of the underground. Why couldn't she choose? why couldn't she just stay with Toriel or why couldn't Toriel stay with her? She sat there and just cried to herself for a while.

Once she go her tears out, and decided what she was going to do, she left through the door Toriel once blocked. There was nothing there but a LONG corridor, she noticed that the ground grew lighter further along. She continued walking through until she came across an opening holding a bed of yellow flowers. There was something yellow there... with a face? 'oh... no...' It was Flowey. "Clever, very clever. You think your really smart, don't you? In this world, it's kill or be killed. So you were able to play by your own rules. You spared the life of a single person. Hee... hee... hee... I bet you fell really great. You didn't kill anybody this time. But what will you do when you meet a relentless killer? You'll die and you'll die and you'll die. Until you tire of trying. What will you do then? Will you kill out of Frustration? Or will you give up entirely on this world... and let ME inherit the power to control it? I am the prince of this worlds future. Don't worry, my little monarch, my plan isn't regicide. This is SO much more interesting." 'What is wrong with that flower? Why does it want me dead? why would it think that I'll kill someone? I won't. I wouldn't ever kill anyone.' She looked ahead and saw another doorway. She walked through it and entered the next part of the underground.

 **Hope everyone has enjoyed this chapter! And again, if you want the secret project to happen, please say so in a review! I will try and get the next chapter out tomorrow or the following day. See you then!**


	8. Chapter 8- Snowy Beginnings

**Well we have finally made it to the second area in the Underground! Hope everyone is ready, this one will be a long one!  
Ulrich- Thanks for your vote and I do not mind on the lack of reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
_**

'Wow, it got cold quick... how is there even snow on the ground?!' She looked around, there were a lot of trees, a bush and something up ahead. She started to walk forward on the path until she came across a stick in the road. She tried to pick it up, but it was to heavy so she just left it and continued walking. _SNAP!_ She quickly turned around, only to see the stick had been snapped like it was nothing. 'But... how!... oh, right... I'm in the underground... There could be really big and scary monsters!' She hurried down the path, hopping that someone would be able to help her. Then she came across something that looked like it was supposed to keep things out... or in. she heard someone walking towards her and froze. The voice seemed deep and like someone you wouldn't want to get into a fight with. "Human. Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand." She did as the monster behind said, and shook his hand. A noisy fart noise came out of where their hands met. Frisk recoiled and the skeleton looking monster laughed. "Heheh... The old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. It's ALWAYS funny. Anyways, your a human right?" 'yes...?' "That's hilarious." 'Why would that be funny...?' "I'm Sans, Sans the skeleton." 'Figured you were a skeleton.' "I'm actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now." 'Why would someone want to watch for humans, why would that even matter?' "But... Y'know... I don't really care about capturing nobody." 'Wait, CAPTURE!' "Now my brother, Papyrus, he's a human hunting FANATIC!" 'Why would you hunt humans!' "Hey, actually, I think that's him over there." 'wait, what?' "I have an idea, go through this gate thingy. Yeah, go right on through, my bro made the bars to wide to stop anyone." They walked into a bigger, more spaced area with a lamp, some sort of little wood house, and two rock like things. "Quick, behind that conventionally-shaped lamp." Frisk did as told and hid behind the lamp.

Another skeleton walked into the area. "Sup, bro?" 'Wait, so he's his brother?' "YOU KNOW WHAT'S "SUP" BROTHER! IT'S BEEN EIGHT DAYS SINCE YOU'VE RECALIBRATED YOUR PUZZLES! YOU JUST HANG AROUND OUTSIDE YOUR STATION! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?!" "He seems more... hyper?' "Starring at this lamp. It's really cool. Want to look at it?" 'WAIT ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME AWAY!' "NO! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT! WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE?! I WANT TO BE READY! I WILL BE THE ONE! I MUST BE THE ONE! THE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL GET ALL THE THINGS I UTTERLY DESERVE! RESPECT... RECOGNITION... I WILL FINALLY BECOME A MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD! PEOPLE WILL ASK TO BE MY FRIEND! I WILL BATHE IN A SHOWER OF KISSES EVERY MORNING!" 'ew...' "hmm... maybe this lamp will help you." 'ARE YOU JUST GOING TO GIVE ME AWAY?! IT'S ALREADY A MIRACLE THAT HE HASN'T LOOKED THIS WAY!' "SANS! YOU ARE NOT HELPING! YOU LAZYBONES! ALL YOU DO IS SIT AND BOONDOGGLE! YOU GET LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERY DAY!" 'yeah, he does seem pretty lazy.' "Hey, I got a ton of work done today. A skele-ton!" Frisk tried really hard not to laugh at his comment. "SANS!" "come on. your smiling!" 'He's also a skeleton... they always smile right?' "I AM AND I HATE IT! SIGH... WHY DOES SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME, HAVE TO DO SO MUCH JUST TO GET SOME RECOGNITION..." "wow... sounds like your working yourself... down to the bone!" And again, Frisk tried really hard not to laugh. "UGH! I GOING TO WORK ON MY PUZZLES... AS FOR YOU, WHY DON'T YOU PUT A LITTLE MORE BACKBONE INTO IT!" Frisk tried really hard not to laugh at that either. Papyrus left leaving only her and Sans. "okay, you can come out now. You'd better get going, he might come back, and you'll have to listen to my hilarious jokes!" She didn't mind sitting through more jokes, but she couldn't hold in her laughter for much longer, so she continued on. She looked in the little wood thing, it held bottles of ketchup, mustard, and relish inside. 'hot dogs?' She was about to leave but Sans stopped her, so she turned around to face him. "hey, sorry to bother you but... i was thinking... my brother's been kinda down lately... he's never seen a human before. and seeing you just might make his 't worry, he's not dangerous. even if he tries to be. thanks a million. i'll be up ahead." he turned and walked the other way. Frisk took notice on how much he cared about Papyrus. He seemed really nice. She headed into the next area.

This area had a zig-zag path leading to two different areas. She also saw a save point. ***The convince of that lamp still fills you with DETERMINATION!*** She walked to a brown box with a sign net to it. "You can put items to store in this box, this box will appear later on so don't worry about coming back, sincerely, a box lover." 'I don't really have anything to put in here so I'll check it out more later. She was about to head up to the first area, but was encountered by another monster.

-Battle Scene Begins-  
 ***Snowdrake flutters fourth!*** 'It's... an... owl...?' She checked it. ***Snowdrake- 6 ATTACK 2 DEFENSE. This teen comedian fights to keep a captive audience.*** "Ice puns are "snow" problem!" Frisk laughed. At lest until she was hit. 17/20. ***Snowdrake is assessing the crowd.*** She laughed at Snowdrakes pun. "See!? Laughs! Dad was wrong!" She almost went a turn without getting hit; unfortunately, she was hit. 14/20. ***Snowdrake is pleased with his "cool" joke.*** She spared him. ***You won! You earned 0 xp and 12 gold!*** 'FINALLY! I got some gold!'  
-Battle Scene Ends-

She headed up the same path she was about to travel before she was attacked. This area held a river, and a fishing pole. She gave it a tug and saw a note on the hook. She tried to reach and grab it. 13/20. She poked herself with the hook but got the note... except it wasn't a note, it was a picture with a phone number on it. She decided not to call because the monster seemed like one of the kids at her school. Since there was nothing left for her to do up there, she headed back down the path. She went to the right this time. This area held a path... and two skeletons. "SO, AS I WAS SAYING ABOUT UNDYNE," He looked towards Frisk's direction, and looked back at Sans who was now looking at Frisk, the he went back to Frisk, then back to Sans. This went on for a bit and Frisk had become confused on what they were doing. They finally both looked the other way. "SANS! OH MY GOD! IS THAT... A HUMAN?!" "uh... actually, I think that's a rock." "OH." "hey, what's that in front of the rock?" 'Really...?' "OH MY GOD! (IS... IS THAT A HUMAN?)" "(yes)" 'um...' "OH MY GOD! SANS! I FINALLY DID IT! UNDYNE WILL... I'M GONNA... I'LL BE SO... POPULAR!" 'Actually... you haven't captured me yet...' "AHEM... HUMAN, YOU SHALL NOT PASS THIS AREA! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL STOP YOU!" 'Good luck with that...' "I WILL THEN CAPTURE YOU! YOU WILL BE DELIVERED TO THE CAPITAL! THEN... THEN! I'M NOT SURE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT. IN ANY CASE! CONTINUE... IF YOU DARE!" 'You know your not intimidating right?' "NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!" The taller skeleton left laughing crazily. "well, that went well. don't sweat it, kid. i'll keep an eyesocket out for ya." Frisk laughed at his comment. He then left. Frisk followed their course and continued further on the path. She could now see another station-like thing, except it looked... different. She was about to continue when...

-Battle Scene Begins-  
 ***Icecap struts into view*** 'What the heck is this?' She examined it. ***Icecap- 7 Attack 2 Defense. This teen wonders why it isn't named "ice hat".*** 'That would make sense.' "Snow? No! It's hat residue." 'What?' Icecaps attacks were easy to avoid, thankfully. ***Ice cap makes sure their hat is still there.*** 'Um... ignore?' ***You manage to tear your eyes away from icecap. It seems annoyed.*** "Hello? My hat's up here!" The same attack, still easy. ***Icecap secretly checks if your still looking at its hat.*** 'Well, yeah... that's what stands out most.' She chose ignore again. ***Icecap seems defeated...*** "Okay! I'll ignore you too." This attack was different, and a bit more harder. Still, she managed to get through without getting hurt. ***Icecap is desperate for attention.*** Frisk chose to compliment. "DUH! Who DOESN'T know?" Same attack as last time, managed to get through without getting hurt. ***Icecap is desperate for attention.*** She tried to spare it, success. ***You won! You earned 0 exp and 13 gold!***  
-Battle Scene Ends-

Frisk then continued along the path and into the next part of this area. This path held another station along with a sign. She read the sign. ***Absolutely NO moving!*** 'Is this another puzzle?' She walked in front of the station, when all of a sudden, someone came up from behind it. "Did something just move? Was it my imagination? I can only see moving things. If something WAS moving... For example, a human... I'll make sure it NEVER moves again!" 'SHOOT!'

-Battle Scene Begins-  
 ***Doggo blocks the way!*** Check. ***Doggo- 6 attack 1 defense. Easily excited by movement. Favorite hobbies include: squirrels.*** 'Okay?' "Don't move an inch." Frisk stayed still as a blue sword came towards her. She thought she would be injured but it passed through her with ease. ***Doggo can't seem to find anything.*** 'Let's see... pet?' She petted Doggo. "WHAT! I'VE BEEN PET!" The dog continued his attack and kept on saying something like "pot" or "pet" or "pat". She pet him again. "WHERE'S THAT COMING FROM!" He did his attack and kept saying "pot", "pet", or "pat". She tried to spare him, it worked. ***You won! You earned 0e exp and 30 gold!***  
-Battle scene ends-

"S-s-s-something pet me... something that isn't m-m-moving... I'm going to need some dog treats for this!" The dog disappeared and Frisk continued onto the next area. This area had a lot of ice, a sign, and Sans was standing next to it. She walked up to him and tried to talk to him. "hey, here's something important for you to remember. My brother has a very special attack. If you see a blue attack, don't move and you'll be safe. here's an easy way to keep it in mind. imagine you see a stop sign, when you see a stop sign you stop, right? stop signs are read so imagine them blue instead. simple, right? when fighting, think about blue stop signs." 'So the dog was using blue attacks? And because I stayed still like someone would do at a... stop sign? I wasn't hurt?' Frisk kept on thinking about it as she walked up the path and into another area. Here she saw a snowman sitting by the ledge. "Hello. I am a snowman. I want to see the world... but I can not move. If you would be so kind, traveler, please take a piece of me and bring it very far away." She nodded and took one of the snowman's pieces. "Thank you! Good luck!" She headed back down to the area she once was and read the sign in the middle of it. ***North: Ice, South:Ice, West: Ice, East: Snowdin Town... and ice.*** 'Who put that there just to describe what's around it? It does say what's towards east I suppose.' She headed into the next area. She saw something covering the ground and the two skeletons across from it. "YOU'RE SO LAZY! YOU WERE NAPPING ALL NIGHT!" "i think that's called sleeping" "EXCUSES, EXCUSES!" They turned and looked at Frisk. "OH-HO! THE HUMAN ARRIVES! IN ORDER TO STOP YOU... MY BROTHER AND I HAVE CREATED SOME PUZZLES! I THINK YOU'LL FIND THIS ONE... QUITE SHOCKING!" 'What does he mean by that...?' "FOR YOU SEE, THIS IS THE INVISIBLE ELECTRICITY MAZE! WHEN YOU TOUCH THE WALLS OF THE MAZE, THIS ORB WILL ADMINISTER A HEARTY ZAP! SOUND LIKE FUN?" 'NO!' " BECAUSE! THE AMOUNT OF FUN YOU WILL PROBABLY HAVE, IS ACTUALLY RATHER SMALL I THINK! OK, YOU CAN GO AHEAD NOW!" 'This isn't going to kill me... is it?' She slowly stepped forward, but as soon as her foot started to cross onto the electricity floor, the taller skeleton lit up! No... he literally lit up! "SANS! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" "i think the human has to hold the orb." "OH, OKAY." The taller skeleton head over to the other side, being careful not to run into the wall. Once he got over there he handed the orb to Frisk. "OKAY, TRY NOW!" She looked at the floor and could easily make out footprints left on the ground from the skeleton. She crossed with ease, also trying hard not to hit the wall. "INCREDIBLE, YOU SLIPPERY SNAIL!" 'You do know I could see your path right?' "YOU SOLVED SO EASILY... TOO EASILY! HOWEVER! THE NEXT PUZZLE WILL NOT BE EASY! IT IS DESIGNED BY MY BROTHER, SANS! YOU WILL SURELY BE CONFOUNDED! I KNOW I AM! NYEH HEH HEH!" The taller skeleton left and Frisk walked up to Sans and talked to him. "hey, thanks... my brother seems like he's having fun... by the way, did you see that weird outfit he's wearing? we made that a couple weeks ago for a costume party. he hasn't worn anything else since... keeps calling it his battle body. man, isn't my brother cool?" 'He does seem like a fun person!' She continued onto the next area. She saw a large blue bunny standing next to a cart of some sort, a lonely tree, and a bridge. She walked up to the bunny. "I don't understand why these aren't selling... It's the perfect whether for something cold... Oh! A customer! Hello! Would you like some Nice Cream?" 'Nice Cream? Is it like ice cream?' "It's the frozen treat to warm your heart! Now just 15 gold!" She counted her gold, or tried to at least, she found she had more than 15 so she bought some. "Here you go! Have a super-duper day!" 'Thank you!' She crossed the bridge, a little nervous because she didn't like heights so much. She saw this snowball and a hole in the ground. She tried to roll it into the hole and succeeded, a blue flag came up and was awarded 2 gold. She walked back up and saw Sans standing there. She walked up and talked to him. "i've been thinking about selling treats too. want some fried snow? only 5 gold." 'Fried snow? Okay... sure' She handed him 5 gold. "did i say 5 gold? i meant 50 gold." She handed him more gold. "really? how 'bout 5000 gold." She handed him more gold. "50000 gold, that's my final offer." She was out of gold. "what. you don't have enough gold? hey, that's okay, i don't have any snow." 'Then what was the point in me doing this? What was the point of you asking?' She continued on. This area held two stations and a sign. The first station said His, the second said hers. 'What could that mean?' She read the sign: ***Smell danger rating. Snow smell- Snowman white rating, can become yellow rating*** 'ew' ***Unsuspicious smell- puppy blue rating, smell of rolling around. Weird smell- Humans green rating, destroy at all costs!*** 'great... I'm gonna die.' She walked back and down the other path, near the hole. The two skeletons were standing across the area and on the ground was a paper. "HUMAN! I HOPE YOUR READY FOR... SANS, WHERE'S THE PUZZLE!" "it's right there, on the ground." trust me. there is no way they can get past this one." She walked up to the paper and looked at it. "It's a word search, I like word searches, this should be easy. It also looks like one from... school.' "SANS! THAT DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" "whoops. i knew i should've used today's crossword instead." "WHAT?! CROSSWORD?!I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SAID THAT! IN MY OPINION... JUNIOR JUMBLE IS EASILY THE HARDEST!" 'what? really dude? that easy-peasy word scramble? that's for baby bones." "UN. BELIEVABLE. HUMAN! SOLVE THIS DISPUTE! WHICH ONE IS HARDER? JUMBLE OR CROSSWORD?" 'Um... well I don't know what junior jumble is... but crosswords are a little hard... I'll go with junior jumble because I'm not sure what that is so... it'd probably be hard for me...' She went along with Junior Jumble. "HA! HA! YES! HUMANS MUST BE VERY INTELLIGENT! IF THEY ALSO FIND A JUNIOR JUMBLE SO DIFFICULT! NYEH! HEH! HEH HEH!" Papyrus left and she was once again left alone with Sans, she walked up to him to have a conversation. "thanks for saying junior jumble just to appease my brother. yesterday he got humped trying to solve the horoscope." 'Well... I didn't say it JUST to appease him... it's actually hard for me... I guess...' She headed into the next area. She saw a little table with something that looked like spaghetti, a note, and what looked like what she called an "oven box".' She read the note. 'Oh, it's from Papyrus!' ***HUMAN! PLEASE ENJOY THIS SPAGHETTI. LITTLE DO YOU KNOW, THIS SPAGHETTI IS A TRAP... DESIGNED TO ENTICE YOU! YOU'LL BE SO EASY EATING IT, THAT YOU WON'T REALIZE YOU AREN'T PROGRESSING! THOROUGHLY JAPED AGAIN BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS! NYEH- HEH- HEH PAPYRUS*** 'Um... okay? Why would he tell me the purpose of it?' She looked at the table holding the spaghetti. 'It's so cold, it's stuck to the table.' She looked behind her and saw that there was also a save point. ***Knowing that the mouse will one day find a way to heat up the spaghetti, It fills you with DETERMINATION*** 'Mouse...?' she looked across the table and saw a little mouse hole. 'OH!' She continued onto the next area. This held a different kind of path, a couple of trees and a sign. She read the sign. ***Warning: Dog Marriage.*** 'That sounds kinda cute...' She walked down the path. Now she saw a patch of snow covering something, while she was trying to uncover what was on the ground, she was attacked.

-Battle scene begins- A/N=FINALLY!  
 ***Lesser dog appears*** 'Let's see...' ***Lesser dog- Attack 7 Defense 0. Wields a stone dagger made of pomer-granite.*** The attack was pretty simple, easy to dodge. 'Pet?' She barely lifted her hand and lesser dog got attack was different, a blue dagger rushed towards her and she stayed still, then a normal dagger came after her and she became trapped, it was about to cause damage when it finally went the other way. 'Pet.' ***You lightly touch the dog, it's overly excited.*** It was the same blue dagger attack, except she was really trapped because when the blue dagger was on her the white on appeared and hit her. 17/20. 'Pet.' It was the first attack again. She barely made it over and was hurt more. 14/20. 'Pet' It was the same thing, this time she made it through without getting hurt. 'pet' Same attack, made it through without getting hurt. She looked up and noticed that the dog's neck had become longer. 'Wait... how did it get so tall?' She pet the dog again and again, over and over, just to see what would happen, it got so long that it had to come back down for the head to be seen. Finally it couldn't see her and she decided it had been pet enough. ***You won! You earned 0 exp and 20 gold!*** 'That was an... interesting dog.'

-Battle Scene Ends- A/N=Here we go again!

She finished uncovering the ground, it looked like a map of the current area, with an x at the top right side. She went there and found a switch, she pulled it and heard a click. She went back down and saw that the spikes that once blocked her path had disappeared. She crossed another bridge onto the next side. She came to this weird sign thing in the ground and saw that two giant objects were heading towards her. They kept on getting closer until they made it right next to her. "What's that smell? (Where's that smell?) If you're a smell... (Identify yoursmelf)." They both started to run around crazily until, once again, they were right next to Frisk. "Hm... Here's that weird smell... It makes me want to eliminate. (...Eliminate you!)

-Battle Scene Begins-

 ***Dogi assault you.*** 'Gross! They're kissing each other during a fight!?' She decided to roll around in the mud and snow. One said "Don't touch my hot dog!" and the other said "(He means me)" 'Do these dogs really have to flirt in front of me?' Their attack was difficult, but she got through it without getting hurt more. ***The dogs want to re-smell you.*** She allowed them to re-sniff her, she smelled like a puppy after rolling around in the dirt. One said "What! Smells like a..." the other said "(Are you actually a puppy?)" This attack was different, Frisk couldn't tell if it was easier or harder though. ***They think you may be a lost pup.*** She tried to pet one of them. "Wow! Pet by another pup!" the other said "(Well. Don't leave me out!)" It was the first attack, she still got through even though she slipped part way through. She pet the other one. "What about me..." the other said "(A dog that pets dogs... AMAZING!)" It was the same attack and she got through it with ease. She tried to spare them. ***You won! You earned 0 exp and 40 gold!*** 'That battle was a little harder but I managed to get through it easily... note to self, read more random notes.'

-Battle Scene Ends-

"Dogs can pet other dogs?" "(A new world has opened up for us...)" "Thanks Weird puppy!" The two went back down the way they came and Frisk followed... after they were a safe distance. This room had several rocks around two blue x's, a sign, and a button. She read the sign. ***Turn every x into an o, then press the switch.*** She press the x's and turned them into o's, then clicked the switch. She heard a click and saw that she had opened up the path, and across from where the spikes once were, was Papyrus. He noticed Frisk had completed the puzzle probably because of the click. "HUMAN?! HOW DID YOU GET PAST MY TRAP? AND, MORE IMPORTANTLY... IS THERE ANY LEFT FOR ME?" 'Yeah, there's an entire stuck-to-table-cold plate of spaghetti waiting for you!' You tell him you left it. "REALLY?! WOWIE... YOU RESISTED THE FLAVOR OF MY HOMECOOKED PASTA... JUST SO YOU COULD SHARE IT WITH ME? FRET NOT HUMAN! I, THE GREAT CHEF PAPYRUS... WILL MAKE ALL THE PASTA YOU COULD EVER WANT! HEH HE HEH HEH HEH HEH NYEH!" He left in the direction Frisk had planned to go, of course, and she followed, of course. In this area, she could see a long row of either ice, or another electricity maze, and Papyrus. "MY BROTHER STARTED A SOCK COLLECTION RECENTLY. HOW SADDENING... SOMETIMES I WONDER WHAT HE WOULD DO WITHOUT SUCH A COOL GUY TAKING CARE OF HIM? NYEH HEH HEH!" She found that what she thought was ice, was actually another path, just wider than the rest she's seen for a while. She saw another turn x's to o's puzzle that was larger than the last. "HUMAN! HMM... HOW DO I SAY THIS... YOU WERE TAKING A LONG TIME TO ARRIVE, SO I DECIDED TO IMPROVE THIS PUZZLE! BY ARRANGING THE SNOW TO LOOK MORE LIKE MY FACE. UNFORTUNATELY, THE SNOW FROZE TO THE GROUND. NOW THE SOLUTION IS DIFFERENT!AND, AS USUAL, ME LAZY BROTHER ISN'T AROUND. I SUPPOSE WHAT I AM SAYING IS... WORRY NOT, HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, CONUNDRUM! THEN WE CAN BOTH PROCEED! MEANWHILE, FEEL FREE TO TRY THE PUZZLE YOURSELF! I'LL TRY NOT TO GIVE AWAY THE ANSWER!" She looked around and noticed something odd about one of the tree's, she got a closer look and found a switch, she pulled it, and heard a click. She looked around but didn't see anything change. She went over to the puzzle but accidentally stepped on the switch, then all the x's turned to o's. "WOW! YOU SOLVED IT!" 'But... I... Didn't you...?' "AND YOU DID IT ALL WITHOUT MY HELP. INCREDIBLE! I'm IMPRESSED!" Frisk smiled again. "YOU MUST CARE ABOUT PUZZLES LIKE I DO!" 'They are a lot of fun!' "WELL, I'M SURE YOU'LL LOVE THE NEXT PUZZLE THEN! IT MIGHT EVEN BE TO EASY FOR YOU! NYEH HEH HE!" He ran across to the other side, and Frisk followed, she saw Sans standing on the other side and talked to him. "good job on solving it so quickly. you didn't even need my help. which is great, i love doing absolutely nothing." 'Really Sans?' She continued onto the next area.

"HEY! IT'S THE HUMAN! YOU'RE GONNA LOVE THIS PUZZLE! IT WAS MADE BY THE GREAT DR. ALPHYS! YOU SEE THESE TILES?! ONCE I THROW THIS SWITCH, THEY WILL BEGIN TO CHANGE COLOR! EACH COLOR HAS IT'S DIFFERENT FUNCTION! RED TILES ARE IMPASSIBLE, YOU CAN NOT WALK ON THEM. YELLOW ARE ELECTRIC, THEY WILL ELECTROCUTE YOU. GREEN TILES ARE ALARM TILES, IF YOU STEP ON THEM YOU WILL HAVE TO FIGHT A MONSTER. ORANGE TILES ARE ORANGE SCENTED, IF YOU STEP ON THEM YOU SMELL DELICIOUS. BLUE TILES ARE WATER TILES, SWIM THROUGH IF YOU LIKE BUT... IF YOU SMELL LIKE ORANGES, THE PIRANHAS WILL BITE YOU. ALSO, IF A BLUE TILE IS NEXT TO A YELLOW TILE, THE WATER WILL ALSO ZAP YOU. PURPLE TILES ARE SLIPPERY, IF YOU STEP ON THEM YOU WILL SLIDE TO THE NEXT TILE. HOWEVER, THE SLIPPERY SLOPE SMELLS LIKE LEMONS WHICH PIRANHAS DO NOT LIKE! PURPLE AND BLUE ARE OKAY! FINALLY, PINK TILES, THEY DON'T DO ANYTHING, STEP ON THEM ALL YOU LIKE. HOW WAS THAT? UNDERSTAND?" 'no...' "GREAT! THEN THERE'S ONE LAST THING... THIS PUZZLE IS ENTIRELY RANDOM! WHEN I PULL THIS SWITCH, IT WILL MAKE A PUZZLE THAT HAS NEVER BEEN SEEN BEFORE! NOT EVEN I WILL KNOW THE SOLUTION! NYEH HEH HEH! GET READY!" The floor lit up with several bright different colors, and Frisk was having a hard time trying to remember what did what while everything kept changing. It kept speeding up until it stop on two colors: red and white. She was able to cross without any problems, after Papyrus spun away, that is. She went over and talked to Sans. "actually, the spaghetti from earlier... it wasn't too bad for my brother... since he's started cooking lessons, he's been improving a lot, i bet that by next year, he'll even make something edible." 'Frisk laughed with him and then continued on.

This place had... dog statues made of snow littering the ground, there was also another station. She looked inside the station and found a box of pomeraisins. She saw someone standing near the entrance to the next area, she tried to talk with him. "A dog rushed in here, filled with inspiration. It kept trying to build a snowdog that expressed its own emotions... But, as it built, it kept getting more excited about the sculpture...it's neck got longer and longer, and it added more and more snow, until... it was rather sad to watch, but I couldn't turn away." 'L-Lesser Dog?' She looked around a little more and found a save point. ***Knowing that dog will never give up trying to make the perfect snow dog fills you with DETERMINATION.*** She then proceeded to the next area.

This area held another x's to o's puzzle, and a path leading south. She headed down the south path before doing the puzzle. Here, there was two snow sculptures of the two skeletons... well one was and the other was just a lump of snow. She went back up and completed the puzzle, which was relaxing to her after trying to remember what was what in the last puzzle. She pressed the switch and the ground extended to connect to another area. She walked across and proceeded. She found a lump of snow on her head when she got out of the thick trees, she brushed it off feeling cold. She looked around and saw two ways to go, she went down first because 'why not?' She met Sans down there and decided to talk with him. "what's up?" That's all he said so she continued down the path, she saw him again... 'How did he get from there to here so quickly? How did I not notice him move?' She tried to talk with him. "are you lost?" Again, that seemed to be the only thing he'd say, so she tried to continue.

-Battle Scene Begins-

 ***Gyftrot confronts you!*** 'WHAT THE!' She checked it. ***Gyftrot- 7 Attack 3 Defense. Some teens 'decorated' it as a prank.*** "Don't put any more on me!" 'I'm not.' His attack was fast and really hard to dodge, she almost got hit four times. 'Lets see... He doesn't seem to enjoy being decorated so... un-decorate?' She removed a picture from it, it looked to be it and it's parent. "That's a little better." It was the same attack, still hard to dodge. It seemed un-decorating it helped so she continued doing that. She removed a bookmark with a teen winking on it. "That's a little better." She guessed the attack wouldn't change at all so she just did her best at trying to avoid it. She removed the barbed wire made of pipe cleaners. 'Okay, that's really gross.' "A weight has been lifted." It seemed happy now and she could probably spare him, but she also wanted to give him a gift, so she gave him 35 gold, then she spared him. ***You won! You earned 0 exp and 0 gold.*** 'He seemed nice!'

-Battle Scene Ends-

She headed to the end of the path and found this weird doorway leading inside the ground, she went into it to see what was in there. There was a long path and at the end of it was an odd door with odd, glowing mushrooms. She couldn't think much of it so she left. She headed back up and followed the other path. Here there were a bunch of snow poff's laying around everywhere, and something that looked kinda like a dog house. She checked each snow poff out of boredom and found 30 gold inside one. She was about to head to the next area but the she saw a tail come out of the furthest snow poff, then a head of what appeared to be a puppy, then it stood up.

-Battle Scene Begins-

 ***It is the greater dog!*** 'This one looks as big as the other two!' Check. ***Greater Dog- 6 Attack 4 Defense. It's so excited that it think fighting is just play.*** 'I was hoping I wouldn't have another fight like this.' The attack was a dog sleeping, at least that's what it looked like until she was injured by words. 16/20. She tried to ignore it, but it grew closer. Knowing what she was supposed to do this time, she was able to get through okay. She tried ignore again, it grew closer. This attack was different,it was changing from blue to white. 'Oh no... what do I do? um... Stay still?'It appeared that she was going to make it, but as the sword crossed over her, it turned white again. 12/20. She tried ignore again, it grew closer. It was the first attack again, and she made it through just fine. She tried to pet it. Then it sat on her lap and got so comfortable, it fell asleep. It woke up and continued fighting. It was the first attack, made it through with made a snowball and tried to play fetch with it, it splatted on the ground and Greater Dog fetched all the snow in the area, making him tired, he rest his head on her lap. It was the second attack again, she made it though without getting hurt again. She petted Greater Dog again, it put it's entire weight on her. It was the second attack again, made it through with ease. She pet him again. It was the second attack, and just barely made it through. 8/20. She tried to spare him. ***You won! You earned 0 exp and 40 gold!.*** 'Finally!'

-Battle Scene Ends-

The dog jumped out of the suit and appeared to be a little puppy again, licked Frisk on the cheek, and hopped back into it's suit and walked off. The next area held a long bridge. 'why... why is there a stupid bridge over a stupid... _high... death fall..._ She backed away from the edge and started to panic. She heard a loud thud from behind her and that was enough to get her to run across the bridge. As she came to the end, she noticed a lot of things around her, and the two things in front of her. "HUMAN! THIS IS YOUR FINAL AND MOST DANGEROUS CHALLENGE! BEHOLD! THE GAUNTLET OF DEADLY TERROR! WHEN I SAY THE WORD, IT WILL FULLY ACTIVATE! CANONS WILL FIRE, SPIKES WILL SWING, AND BLADES WILL SLICE! EACH PART WILL SING VIOLENTLY UP AND DOWN! ONLY THE TINIEST CHANCE OF VICTORY WILL REMAIN!ARE YOU READY?! BECAUSE! I! AM! ABOUT! TO DO IT!" A bit of time past before one of the two spoke. "well? what's the hold up?" "HOLDUP?! WHAT HOLDUP?! I'M... I'M ABOUT TO ACTIVATE IT NOW!" Another moment of silence passed. "that, uh, doesn't look very activated." "WELL! THIS CHALLENGE! IT SEEMS... MAYBE... TOO EASY TO DEFEAT THE HUMAN WITH. YEAH! WE CAN'T USE THIS ONE! I'M A SKELETON WITH STANDARDS! MY PUZZLES ARE VERY FAIR! AND MY TRAPS ARE EXPERTLY COOKED! BUT THIS METHOD IS TO DIRECT! NO CLASS AT ALL! AWAY IT GOES!" The weapons disappeared and Frisk had become less worried about her health. "PHEW! WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?! THIS WAS ANOTHER DECISIVE VICTORY FOR PAPYRUS! NYEH! HEH! ... HEH?" He left and Frisk had forgot that she was on a bridge over a really high ledge, so she ran across. Once she got there she decided to talk to Sans. "I don't know what my brother is going to do now. if i were you, i'd make sure i understand blue attacks." 'I remember what you told me! Blue means stop!' Fortunately, all Frisk could do is smile. Still, she headed onto the next location.

* * *

 **THANK THE LORD I'M FINALLY DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER! I know I said I'd get it out sooner, but I wasn't expecting for it to be this long honestly. I was also caught up in a surprise that has kept me busy. As some of you may have figured out, I put a space between two people when their talking, this is to show the difference in who is actually talking, at least until I find a better means on doing so. Anyway I hope everyone enjoyed it and I hope your ready for the next chapter! (PLEASE BE SHORTER THAN THIS!)**


	9. Chapter 9- Snowdin

**Okay, ready for the next chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed the last one and I hope the same for this one. I don't have anything else to say so let's just get this thing over with!**

 **Just Curios- Thank you for your support and I'll look into your suggestion. I would have to think about how it would play out and I think it could fall out interesting, so I will do my best to add that into this chapter or the following ones.**

Frisk entered this new area and could see a save point, another box, and a... shop? She went inside and went up to the desk. When she got inside, she was met with a bunny behind a desk. "Hello, traveller. How can I help you?" Frisk said hi. "Hiya! Welcome to Snowdin! I can't remember the last time I've seen a fresh face around here. Where did you come from? The capital? You don't look like a tourist. Are you here by yourself?" So many questions at once. 'I came from the...' Frisk new what the underground was called, but she didn't know what they called the place she lived at. 'The... outside of the underground, yes I'm alone.' That's all she could come up with and the person behind the counter seemed surprised. "Your from the surface?" Frisk nodded. "..." She asked what there was to do here. "You want to know what to do here in Snowdin?" Frisk nodded. "Grillby's has food, and the library has information. If your tired, you can take a nap at the inn. It's right next door - my sister runs it. And if your bored, you can sit outside and watch those wacky skeletons do their thing. There's two of 'em... brothers, I think." 'You mean Papyrus and Sans?' "Yeah, I think so. They just showed up one day and... asserted themselves. The town has gotten more interesting since then." Frisk asked about the towns history. "Think back to your history class..." 'No thank you...' "A long time ago, monsters lived in the ruins back there by the forest. Long story short, we decided to leave the ruins and head for the end of the caverns. Along the way, some fuzzy folk decided they liked the cold and set up camp in Snowdin. Oh, and don't think about trying to explore the ruins... The door's been locked for ages. So unless your a ghost or can burrow under it, forget about it." Frisk asked what her life was like. "Life is the same as usual. A little claustrophobic... but... deep down, we all know that freedom is coming, don't we? As long as we have that hope, we can grit our teeth and keep facing the same struggles, day after day... That's life, ain't it?" Frisk was saddened on the response. She knew that monsters were locked away a while ago, but she didn't know how long ago. She asked what she could but. "I've got a tough glove for 50 gold, manly bandanna for 50 gold, bisicles for 15 gold, and cinnamon buns for 25 gold." 'CINNAMON!' Frisk bought two cinnamon buns and thanked her as she headed back out.

Frisk saw the save point but walked past it and entered the inn. She saw two more bunnies, some stairs, a picture, and a lamp. She walked up to talk with the smaller bunny. "Mom says that sleeping can increase your maximum hp. ...What's maximum hp?" 'I have no idea.' She went up to the taller one, she seemed to be the sister of the person at the shop. "Welcome to Snowed Inn! Snowdin's premier hotel! One night is 80 gold." Frisk was feeling a little tired so she bought a room and took a nap, or tried to at least. There were three ghosts there who kept snoring really loud. She woke up a while later and noticed the ghosts were probably gone because she couldn't hear them anymore. She sat up and left back down the stairs that lead to the lobby. "Hiya! You look like you had a great sleep. Which is great cause you were up there for about two hours. Here's your money back. You can pay me if your going to stay overnight." 'I only slept for two hours? It feels like it's been longer.' She headed back outside.

She went up to the save point and... well, saved. What else was she going to do? ***The sight of such a friendly town fills you with determination.*** The town did look quite friendly, Frisk agreed. She walked to the other side of the in and could now see more people, an igloo, and a house. She also saw a sign next to it and read it. ***Don't feel like walking to the other side of town? use the under snow tunnels! They're efficiently laid out!*** 'I want to see the rest of the town before I use that.' She walked up to one of the people standing outside and tried to start a conversation. "That lady over there... something disturbs me about her..." 'uh... okay.' She went up to the other person. "Isn't my little cinnamon just the cutest? Bun-buns are so adorable... TEE HEE! Bun-bun-bun-bun-bun..." Frisk walked over to the third person, in which she saw moving towards this way, she could also see a Christmas tree. "Awful teens tormented a local monster by decorating its tree-like horns. So we started giving that monster presents to make him feel better. Now it's tradition to put presents under a decorated tree." 'These monsters sure have a different history than ours... I wonder if they believe in Santa?' She went around the tree and saw more people. She also saw what she assumed to be Grillbys. She looked and the other kid standing next to the tree. 'That kid doesn't have arms...' She walked up to him and tried to start a conversation. "Yo! You're a kid too, right?" 'Yes.' "I can tell 'cause your wearing a striped shirt." 'Wow. Maybe that's how 'that' works down here?' She went up to the person in front of Grillbys. "This town doesn't have a mayor. But if there's ever a problem the skeleton will tell a fish lady about it. Thaaaaaaaaat's politics." Frisk walked away trying to figure out what the heck politics were. She went into Grillbys for some food, she still had the cinnamon buns, but, she wanted to try out something else to. She saw a few different monsters in their... and the dogs... yay. She went up to the counter and asked if she could get anything. "..." ***Grillbz said that he would hand you a glass of water, but he doesn't go near that stuff.*** 'Makes sense, being on fire.' She went back outside and talked with more people. The mouse to the right of Grillbys said stuff about how everyone is cracking at jokes and forgetting their crises. The person next to him said something about why they smile if they're locked underground. She went up a path and found more houses, she went up another path and found a river, she went back down and left and found someone picking up giant cubes of ice and throwing them into the river. She headed back down to the main part of Snowdin. She found the library... um... libarby, and went inside. She was greeted by someone who she guessed was a lizard. "Welcome to the Snowdin Library." 'You know your sign is misspelled... right?' "Yes, we know the sign is misspelled." She went and took a look at all the books, read one, and headed back out. She continued on her path and came across a giant house with mail boxes, one filled with unread junk mail, and the other labeled papyrus had nothing. She tried to knock on the door but received no response, so she continued on her path. At the other end of the house she saw a shed and another igloo. The shed was locked and she didn't want to go back to the beginning yet. She noticed that the ice continued along the river towards the area she was heading and wondered if there was another person picking up the ice up ahead.

She continued to the next part of the area and noticed it had became more and more foggy and she could barely see her hands. She continued on this path until she ran into a shadow. "HUMAN. ALLOW ME TO SHARE SOME COMPLEX FEELINGS. FEELINGS LIKE... THE JOY OF FINDING ANOTHER PASTA LOVER, THE ADMIRATION FOR ANOTHER'S PUZZLE-SOLVER SKILLS, THE DESIRE TO HAVE A COOL, SMART PERSON THINK YOU ARE COOL. THESE FEELINGS... THEY MUST BE WHAT YOU ARE FEELING RIGHT NOW! I CAN HARDLY IMAGINE WHAT IT MUST BE LIKE TO FEEL THAT WAY. AFTER ALL, I AM VERY GREAT! I DON'T EVER WONDER WHAT HAVING LOTS OF FRIENDS IS LIKE. I PITY YOU... LONELY HUMAN... WORRY NOT! YOU SHALL BE LONELY NO LONGER! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL BE YOUR..." He had turned around. "NO... NO, THIS IS ALL WRONG! I CAN'T BE YOUR FRIEND! YOU ARE A HUMAN! I MUST CAPTURE YOU! THEN I CAN FULFILL MY LIFELONG DREAM! POWERFUL! POPULAR! PRESTIGIOUS! THAT'S PAPYRUS! THE NEWEST MEMBER... OF THE ROYAL GUARD!" Everything faded to black and Papyrus blocked the way. 'Why must everyone want to fight me! Why is capturing me so important?' She thought this as she prepared for the first attack.  
_ **Okay, Before anyone goes into the review, I know that Frisk can't talk but I needed to add that the monsters can understand her so that this can pass through nicely. I figured that she could've learned a bit of their language or the monsters understand hand language, I'll leave that for you to decide. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and prepared for the next one! I have a plan to get the next chapter in before Wednesday so that I can get one chapter each day for Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. No promises though.**


	10. Chapter 10- PAPYRUS!

**Okay, I hope everyone is ready for the GREAT PAPYRUS!  
** _

-BOSS FIGHT BEGINS!-

 ***Papyrus blocks the way!*** Frisk checked him. ***Papyrus 8 attack 2 defense. Likes to say: "NYEH HEH HEH!"*** "NYEH HEH HEH!" 'Well then... perfect timing.' The attack went by slowly... but... 'What am I supposed to dodge?' nothing came close to hurting her. ***Papyrus rattles his bones.*** 'Okay... WHAT!?' She was looking at her options and the only two were insult, not going to use that one, or... F-FLIRTING! 'why...' She tried to flirt. "WHAT!? FL-FLIRTING! SO YOU FINALLY REVEAL YOUR ULTIMATE FEELINGS! W-WELL! I'M A SKELETON WITH VERY HIGH STANDARDS!" She gestured that she can make spaghetti. "OH NO! YOU'RE MEETING ALL MY STANDARDS!" 'You don't have too many standards.' "I GUESS THIS MEANS I HAVE TO GO ON A DATE WITH YOU...!" 'N-NO!' Frisk flustered a bright red and felt a bit more nervous. "LET'S DATE L-LATER!" The attack was the same easy thing as last time. ***Papyrus is thinking about what to wear on his date.*** 'Please don't...' It being the only option she could choose, she went along with fl-flirting. "OH NO! LET'S DATE L-LATER!' The same attack. ***Papyrus is thinking about what to cook for dinner.*** 'noo...' She tried to go along with flirting again. ***You flirt, but to no avail. It seems acting won't progress this fight any further.*** 'nice to know.' It was the same attack. ***Papyrus dabs some bone cologne behind his ears.*** 'He's a skeleton, they don't have ears!' She tried mercy. "SO YOU WON'T FIGHT... THEN, LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN HANDLE MY FABLED BLUE ATTACK!" Frisk remembered what Sans had said and stayed still. Then a bunch of blue glowing bones scattered across the area and passed through Frisk with ease. After everything passed she felt a strange force and fell to the ground. She noticed it was hard for her to stand and that she was now glowing a shade of blue. "YOU'RE BLUE NOW! THAT'S MY ATTACK! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!" ***You are blue.*** "Thanks for pointing that out!' She tried mercy again. It was the same attack as the first one but was more difficult for Frisk because she was being forced to the ground which also made it hard to jump AND stay on her feet when she landed. "WHAT!? I'M NOT THINKING ABOUT THE DATE THING!" 'Yeah, sure.' It was the same attack with a couple more, higher bones. "YEAH! DON'T MAKE ME USE MY SPECIAL ATTACK!" 'You have a special attack?' This attack was different and a lot more difficult. She was hit by the last bone. 27/20. "I CAN ALMOST TASTE MY FUTURE POPULARITY!" This attack was harder, and had a blue bone, which she almost got hit by. She thought the attack was done but then another bone came out of no where and hit her. 24/20. She tired to spare him. "PAPYRUS, HEAD OF THE ROYAL GUARDS!" This attack was more difficult, as all of the attacks seem to be now. She jumped through the gap, ducked under another bone, hopped over a couple and jumped over a little hill of bones. "PAPYRUS, UNPARALLELED SPAGHETTORE!" 'What?' This attack was two gap jumps, a blue bone, and a bone she just had to jump over. "UNDYNE WILL BE REALLY PROUD OF ME!" 'Who's Undyne?' "HEAD OF THE ROYAL GUARDS!" 'okay?' This attack was jumps over little hills of bones. She slipped on one of her jumps and hit the last one. 21/20. "THE KING WILL TRIM A HEDGE IN THE SHAPE OF MY SMILE!" 'Really? Why just your smile?' This attack seemed simple, it was just jumping over a couple of bones over and over again. ***Papyrus is trying hard to play it "cool".*** 'He can be cool.' She again tried to spare. "MY BROTHER WIll... WELL, HE WON'T CHANGE MUCH." It was the same a attack but she slipped again and ended up getting hurt. 18/20. She tried again to spare. "I'LL HAVE LOTS OF ADMIRERS, BUT..." Gap attack. She tried to spare again. 'Please stop fighting me! I'm not sure how much longer I can keep this up!' Frisk was indeed becoming more and more tired. She fell and was once again injured. 15/20. "WILL ANYONE LIKE ME AS SINCERELY AS YOU?" 'I'm not sure how to answer that.' It was a bone gap attack this time, when she thought the attack was over, more difficult gap jumps came and she wasn't prepared for them. 12/20. 'OW!' She tried to spare again. "SOMEONE LIKE YOU IS REALLY RARE..." This attack was hill jumps with moving hill jumps. 9/20. 'OW! PLEASE! STOP!' She tried to spare him again, hoping really hard that he would stop fighting. "AND A DATE MIGHT BE HARD..." This was a normal small jump over bones with blue bones. 6/20. Frisk noticed she had become very dizzy and about collapsed. "AFTER YOU'RE CAPTURED AND SENT AWAY." Hill attack. 3/20. Frisk slipped and landed on the ground, she had become so dizzy that she could barely see straight. 'I... can't... be... hit... ...' She was off balance and knew that she would've failed to complete the next attack so she just stood there and hoped for the best. The attack had big moving hills and Frisk was no longer able to jump over them so she hit one. 1/20. Frisk had no balance, fell to the ground, and watched as she could no longer see anything except black, nothing but black and darkness. She heard what sounded like footsteps and slightly panicked mumbles but other than that, she was unaware of what was going on. Frisk had fainted.  
-BOSS FIGHT ENDS!-

_  
 **I feel like this is a good way to leave off for now. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and is ready for the next one! Also, here's the "out of script" you've been waiting for!**


	11. Chapter 11- What Happened?

**I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! If no one knew yet, this chapter is going to be full off script! If I mess up with what you think would be the best personality for the characters please forgive me, I'm not good with that subject and I'm going off of what I think their personalities would be. Anyway, prepare for another long chapter!  
** _

Frisk woke up with this slight pain in her head, most likely a headache. She looked around and saw that the room she was in wasn't outside, or anywhere she's been or seen. She looked at the bed she was in, it was a red race car. She looked around the room some more... There was a black flag with a skull and cross bones on it, A bookshelf, a computer, a box with something in it, and a table with a bunch of stuff on it. She got up and noticed that she had been put into pajamas, they were soft, a light blue, and seemed like a one piece dress, just less like a dress and more like pajamas. 'I wonder who changed me into these?' She saw a door and walked on out. She was on the second floor and could see very little of the bottom floor, but she could here voices coming from that direction. She started to slowly head down the stairs. Once she got to the bottom she could see a big flat screen t.v., a green sofa, a little table with a book on it, another table with a plate on it, a... sock laying on the ground?, and a door plus doorway. The voices seemed to be coming from the other room so Frisk headed over there. The voices became clearer and clearer as she came closer and closer to the she peeked around the corner she could see a fridge, a long counter, an oven, and possibly a pantry. In the middle of all of it was THE GREAT PAPYRUS and sans. Sans saw Frisk peeking from the corner and motioned for her to join them. "heya kiddo." 'H-hi...' She was a little nervous because last time she saw Papyrus... it didn't go so well. "HUMAN, ARE YOU ALL RIGHT? WE WERE IN A FIGHT AND YOU JUST FAINTED OUT OF NOWHERE!" 'I-I'm... fine.' "I DIDN'T HARM YOU TOO MUCH, DID I HUMAN?" 'N-no, it's just...' She felt uneasy again and began fall to the ground. "HUMAN!" She was about to hit the ground but something caught her. "hey, kid, it's not time for fall yet!" Frisk giggled a little bit, then turned back to frowning, still agonized by her headache. "SANS! THE HUMAN COULD BE SERIOUSLY INJURED!" "nah, the kid's fine" Sans brought Frisk to the couch and Papyrus followed. Sans set her down and he sat down himself. "LAZYBONES! GET UP AND HELP ME MAKE SOME SPAGHETTI TO HELP HEAL THE HUMAN!" Papyrus ran back to the kitchen. "hey, you alright kid?" Frisk gave a slight nod and relaxed a little. "i know you probably have somewhere to be but... paps would like you to stay here for a little while. at least until you feel better, can't just pass on out during more fights, no one's as nice as my bro." Frisk nodded again and drifted back to sleep. "heh... you're kinda cute kid." He then fell asleep along with her.

Frisk woke to the sound of a timer going off in the kitchen. She looked around and noticed she was leaning against Sans. She quickly sat up and blushed a bit. Sans awoke to the sudden movement, and Papyrus rushing into the room with three plates of spaghetti. Sans got up and sat himself at the table which Papyrus placed the three plates, he then went into another room and brought out another chair. Frisk watched as he set it up and placed it next to the third plate. "HUMAN! WOULD YOU LIKE TO JOIN US FOR SOME DINNER?" 'Dinner, it's been that long?' She nodded and steadily moved towards the table. She was about to cross from the sofa to the table when she was swept off the ground. She looked at who was holding her and saw that it was Papyrus. "ALLOW ME TO ASSIST YOU TO THE TABLE HUMAN!" He sat her down on the chair and then sat down himself. This made Frisk feel like she was being treated like a little kid but she liked the help and thought that she could be carried across the entire underground like that, but it would probably also embarrass her. The three of them sat there and ate having good conversations. Papyrus asked what it was like to live on the surface, and not wanting to have him look at the surface as a bad place, she said a lot of good things. "kid?" Frisk turned towards him. "how long 'til you think you can walk easily again, you might have to sit through more of my **humerus** jokes!" Frisk giggled and Papyrus yelled: "SANS!" Frisk shrugged and went back to eating. The three finished and watched a little bit of t.v. Or at least they did, Frisk fell asleep on Sans again so she missed a lot.

She slowly awoke to being shaked. She looked up and saw Sans. "hey kiddo." Frisk rubbed her eyes and slightly waved to him. She sat up fully and looked around again, nothing was different, except the plates on the table were gone now. "my bro wanted me to check up on you, he thinks he's to awesome and that's why you fainted. or something like that" Frisk shrugged. "so uh... you feelin alright?' Frisk nodded. "heh, you seem bone tired!" Frisk giggled and looked up at him with a smile. "the other thing is... since your in no condition to go anywhere right now... paps wanted to know where you'd like to rest, the couch can't be _that_ comfortable." She thought about it for a bit. '...' She couldn't think of anyplace she'd want to stay. She didn't want to be a problem for them. "paps offered to let you sleep with him. i'd do the same but... my room's a bit of mess right now so..." Frisk thought about it for a bit and then decided to sleep with Papyrus. "okay, let me give you a lift!" She couldn't tell if that was a pun or not so she just giggled. Sans carried her to Papyrus's room and sat her down next to him. "welp, i'm going to get some rest, sleep **well**!" Frisk had no idea what to think of that one. Sans noticed this and left laughing. Frisk got comfortable and drifted to sleep.

 **_  
** **Okay, after thinking what to do with this, I'm finally done... for now. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and please tell me what you think. This chapter is also like... a preview for the story that will come after this if you want to see it. Thank you for staying with me!**


	12. Chapter 12- Waterfall 1

**This one is going to be a bit longer than the previous ones because I still need to finish Snowdin and then we can get into the beginning of it! Hope everyone enjoys this chapter.**

 **Just Curios- Thank you for your continued support!  
_**

When Frisk woke up again Papyrus had gone and so was her headache. She left the room and went down the stairs. She looked around a bit but couldn't find Sans or Papyrus anywhere in the house. She sat down on the couch and waited for them to show up. After a couple of hours had passed Papyrus threw open the door making Frisk jump. "HUMAN, I SEE THAT YOU HAVE WAKEN! HOW'S YOUR HEAD?" Frisk gave him a thumbs up as a way of saying better. "THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS HEALED YOU! SHALL WE CONTINUE OUR BATTLE?" Frisk didn't enjoy the thought but she decided to go on ahead and fight Papyrus because there wasn't going to be a way for her to continue exploring without doing so. Frisk slowly nodded and the two of them headed back to where they had fought. When the got out of the house she had noticed that it was the one she had tried to enter previously. They walked down the path and begun the fight. 'Here we go again.'

-Boss Fight Begins!-  
The area faded to black and Papyrus blocked Frisk's path. "HUMAN! BECAUSE YOU FELL TO MY COOLNESS LAST FIGHT, I DECIDED FOR US TO PICK UP WHERE WE LEFT OFF!" 'At least I don't have to redo everything.' She turned blue as the attack begun. The attack was a bunch of moving bone gaps and hills, the dog that stole Papyrus's 'special attack' ran by and a bone on a skateboard rolled by. Then following were bones formed into words, it spelled "COOL DUDE". the another bone-on-skateboard rolled by. The next thing Frisk saw _terrified_ her, it was a long, and she literally meant, a LONG path of bones leading up to a REALLY BIG BONE! There was no way she could've possibly made it across but somehow when she jumped, she was lifted all the way to the top and easily settled onto the ground. 'ha... ha... no...' she felt really shaky after that and wanted to end the battle there. A little bone came by and she easily jumped over it. "HUMAN! YOU *HUFF* CAN NOT DEFEAT ME! *HUFF* I JUST NEED *HUFF* TO CATCH MY BREATH AFTER THAT ATTACK! *HUFF HUFF* YOU-" Papyrus sighed a moved aside. "YOU HAVE IMPRESSED ME HUMAN THEREFORE I SHALL SPARE YOU!" She spared him and the area faded back to it's normal colors. "CARRY ON NOW HUMAN! OR MY COOLNESS MIGHT MAKE YOU FALL AGAIN!" He ran back to his house after giving Frisk his phone number, he said to call him if she had any questions. Frisk waved goodbye and she headed into the next area.  
-Boss Fight Ends-

She noticed it go warmer and warmer as she walked ahead. The ground went from snow to grass and there was a waterfall coming down one end of her path. She continued walking. She got to an open area and saw Monster kid, a blue flower with another monster next to it, a save point, and a sentry with Sans inside it. She walked up to monster kid and tried to talk with him. "Yo! Are you sneaking out to see her, too?" 'Um... who?' "She's the coolest! I wanna to be just like her when I grow up! Hey. Don't tell my parents I'm here. ha ha." 'Okay...?' She walked up to the other monster, the one next to the blue flower. "This is an echo flower. It repeats the last thing it heard, over and over..." 'That's cool!' She went up to the save point. ***The sound of rushing water fills you with determination.*** She listened for a bit and decided that is was nice to listen to. She went up to Sans and talked with him. "what? you haven't seen a guy with two jobs before?" 'No.' "well now you have. fortunately, two jobs means twice as many legally-required break." 'Really Sans?' "i'm going to grillby's, wanna come?" 'Sure.' 'well, if you insist, i will pry myself away from my work." 'Your not doing anything!' Frisk laughed. "over here. i know a shortcut." 'um... Okay.' They walked to what would be the next area but instead of seeing something new, they walked into Grillby's. 'But... HOW?!' "fast shortcut, huh?' 'Well yes but... HOW?!' They walked up to the counter and everyone said hi to him. One person asked if he was just there a couple minutes ago eating breakfast, he replied that he hasn't had breakfast half an hour go, you must be talking about brunch. Everyone laughed at that except Frisk who looked at Sans with confusion. "here, get comfy." She climbed onto the seat and heard a strange noise: ppphhhbbbttt. Her face grew red and she hid her face in her arms. "whoops, watch where you sit down. sometimes weirdos put whoopee cushions on the seats." Frisk muffled 'THAT WAS YOU SANS!' Her face was still red. "anyway, let's order. whaddya want?" 'A burger.' "hey, that sounds pretty good. grillby, we'll have a double order of burg." 4 walked to the back of the building, probably to cook their food. "so, what do you think of my brother?" 'He's cool!' "of course he's cool! you'd be cool to if you wore that outfit everyday! he'd only take that thing off if he absolutely had to. oh well. at least he washes it. and by that i mean he wears it in the shower." Frisk giggled and Grillby came back with their burgers. 'Thank you!' "here comes the grub. want some ketchup?" 'Sure!' He handed her the bottle and she tipped it over her burger. When she did this, however, the top of the bottle fell off and all the ketchup spilled out of it. "whoops. eh, forgeddaboudit." 'why...' "you can have mine. i'm not hungry anyway." 'Thanks, i guess?' He slid his burger over to Frisk and continued talking. "anyway, cool or not, you have to admit he tries really hard." 'yeah.' "like how he keeps trying to be part of the royal guard. one day, he went to the house of the head of the royal guard... and begged her to let him be in it. of course, she shut the door on him because it was midnight. but the next day, she woke up and saw him still waiting there. seeing his dedication, she decided to give him warrior training. it's, uh, still a work in progress." Frisk continued to eat and there was a moment of silence. "oh yeah, i wanted to ask you something." 'Okay.' Sans expression changed. "have you ever heard of a talking flower?" '...' He remained silent awaiting an answer. Afraid of what might happen if she said yes, she said no. "well i tell you, then. the echo flower. they're all over the marsh. say something to them and they'll repeat it, over and over... what about it? well papyrus told me something interesting the other day. sometimes, when no one else is around... a flower appears and whispers something to him. flaterry... advice... encouragement... predictions. weird, huh?" 'yeah...' "someone must be using an echo flower to play a trick on him. keep an eye out, okay? thanks." His expression changed back to normal. "welp, that was a long break. i can't believe i let you pull me away from work that long." 'Sans, you were the one who offered to go here, and YOU WEREN'T DOING ANYTHING!' He shrugged and walked on out.

Frisk walked out after she finished her burger and headed down to the new area. She continued past the point she and Sans took to get to Grillby's hoping that the same thing wouldn't happen. This area held another box, a big waterfall with falling rocks, and a bunch of paths. She walked around the path a bit and found an echo flower. It sounded like someone was talking about something being behind the water fall, she went back up and searched to see if she could find something. 'AH!' She found a... a camera! She hurried away from that spot nervous that she was being watched. She noticed that to get further along, she had to cross through the water. She groaned a bit and stepped into it. 'COLD!' She tried to walk across but found that it was deeper than she thought it would be... and fell completely in. 'COLD COLD COLD!' She swam up to the end to see if there was anything else hidden by the waterfall. She found that there was a secret opening and went through. She only saw a tutu. She picked it up and looked at it, it was pink and seemed very old. She kept it with in case someone had lost it, if not she would put it on. She continued onto the next area. All she could see was a bunch of tall grass. She was passing through it when she suddenly froze. She could here voices coming from above. Looking up, she saw someone in very intimidating armor and Papyrus. 'H... HI UNDYNE! I'M HERE WITH MY DAILY REPORT..." 'Wait... THAT's Undyne?!' "UH... REGARDING THAT HUMAN I CALLED YOU ABOUT EARLIER... HUH? DID I FIGHT THEM? Y-YES OF COURSE I DID!I FOUGHT THEM VALIANTLY! ...WHAT? DID I CAPTURE THEM...? W-W-WELL... NO. I TRIED VERY HARD, UNDYNE. BUT IN THE END... I FAILED. ...W-WHAT? YOUR GOING TO TAKE THE HUMAN'S SOUL YOURSELF... BUT UNDYNE, YOU DON'T HAVE TO DESTROY THEM! YOU SEE... YOU SEE... I UNDERSTAND. I'LL HELP YOU IN ANY WAY I CAN." Papyrus left. Undyne didn't leave so Frisk tried to sneak through the grass, she failed. Undyne heard her and walked to the edge of the ledge and put out an arm. A blue spear appeared. Undyne was going to throw it but hesitated. Eventually the spear disappeared and Undyne walked back. Once she was sure she was safe, Frisk walked out of the grass. She could now see a save point. Frisk heard something coming from the bushes and prepared to be attacked. She relaxed once she realized it was only monster kid, thank the lord. "Yo... did you see the way she was starring at you? That... was AWESOME! I'm SOOO jealous! What'd you do to get her attention...? Ha ha. Com'on! Let's go watch her beat up some bad guys!" He ran over to the next area, tripping before he managed to do so. Frisk helped him up and he continued on his way. She saved and followed.  
 **_  
** **Okay, this is where I'm going to leave off for now! Sorry I wasn't able to get this out yesterday but I hope to get another one out today! I still hope to get one out tomorrow too! Anyway, please let me know what you think and thank you for your patience, have a nice day!**


	13. Chapter 13- Waterfall 2

**I'm sorry I couldn't get out any chapters over the previous days even though I hoped I could. I was thinking ahead and there will be at least 10 more chapters. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
** _

The next area Frisk walked into held a river, a sign, and some buds. She went up to the sign and read it. ***When four bridge seeds align in the water, they will sprout.*** 'So that's what those are called, not sure what it wants me to do exactly though.' She went up to one of the bridge seeds and picked it up. She then went over and dropped it into the water, it moved to the other end of the area. She then went and picked up another bridge seed, walked over to the water, and dropped it in. It moved to the other side aligning with the other one. Frisk repeated this process two more times. When she dropped the final bridge seed into the water, they all opened up and Frisk tried to cross, she succeeded to get to the other side. The next area held something she didn't get to completely see because she was caught in a fight.

-Fight Scene Begins-  
 ***Aaron flexes in.*** Frisk checked him. ***Aaron: 24 attack 12 defense. This seahorse has a lot of HP (horsepower).*** 'Really?' She flexed, Aaron flexed twice as hard. The attack was pretty simple just arm looking things that seemed to flex. She got through easily and wasn't hurt. She flexed again. Aaron flexed thrice as hard. Same attack, no damage. Frisk flexed again. Aaron flexed so hard that he flexed himself out of the room! ***You won! You earned 0 exp and 30 gold.*  
** -Fight Scene Ends-

'That was pretty easy.' She saw the rest of the room now. There was a sign she couldn't read, some more bridge seeds, some blue glowing mushrooms, another sign and a new flower. 'That looks like a bell.' She walked up to the second sign and read it. ***If an error is made, the bell blossom can call the bridge seeds back to where they were.*** 'That's helpful.' She went back towards the other sign and looked at the area around it. It was surrounded by water and the gap leading to the sign would only hold three. Frisk thought about it for a bit and then decided to try something. She went up and grabbed one of the bridge seeds, put it in the water and watched it flow to the other side. She did this three more times. When she put the last one on they opened up and she was able to cross. She walked over to the sign and read it. ***Congratulations! You failed the puzzle.*** 'WHAT?!' She went over and hit the bell flower, the bridge disappeared and the seeds popped up where they originally were. She looked around and saw another flow of water with the rest of the path across from it. She did the grab, carry, then drop thing four times and then crossed to the other side... after a couple tries. She was about to head into the next part when the phone rang. "HELLO! THIS IS PAPYRUS! HOW DID I GET THIS NUMBER? IT WAS EASY! I JUST DIALED EVERY NUMBER SEQUENTIALLY UNTIL I GOT YOURS! NYEH HEH HEH HEH! SO... WHAT ARE YOU WEARING...? I'm... ASKING FOR A FRIEND. SHE THOUGHT SHE SAW YOU WEARING A DUSTY TUTU. IS THAT TRUE? ARE YOU WEARING A DUSTY TUTU?" "Well no... but I have one.' "SO YOUR NOT WEARING A DUSTY TUTU, GOT IT! WINK WINK." He hung up. 'Um... okay.' She went into the next room.

In this room she saw some echo flowers, and a sign. She went up to the echo flower first. It said something like: "A long time ago, monsters would whisper their wishes to the stars in the sky. If you hoped with all your heart, your wish would come true. Now, all we have are sparkling stones on the ceiling..." She walked up to the sign and read it. ***Wishing room.*** She looked up and saw a bunch of little white glowing stones above her, they in fact looked a lot like the stars in the sky. She walked up to the next flower. It said something like: "Thousands of people wishing together can't be wrong! The king will prove that." Frisk walked up to the next flower, it said something like: "C'mon sis! Make a wish!" She was walking to the next flower but stumbled into a monster.

-Battle Scene Begins-  
 ***Woshua shuffles up!*** Frisk checked it. ***Woshua- 18 attack 5 defense. This humble germaphobe seeks to cleanse the whole world.*** Frisk asked Woshua to clean her. Woshua hopped around excitedly. "Green means clean!" The attack was a bit difficult, she saw something green during the attack and went to get it, it didn't do anything but she decided that she should try and get them anyway. 12/20. 'Ow.' ***Woshua wonders if tears are saintary.*** 'Wait, what?' She tried to spare it, success. ***You won! You earned 0 exp and 25 gold.*** 'That was kinda easy... Still hurt though.'  
-Battle Scene Ends-

She went over to the next flower. It said something like: "I wish my sister and I will see the real stars someday..." She went over to the last flower on that path. It said something like: "Ah... my horoscope is the same as last week..." She then went and looked through the telescope. 'Even if the stars on the ceiling were fake, they still looked kind of nice.' As she was looking through the telescope, she noticed there was a blotch of white, she got a closer look at it. It had "Check the wall" written in it. 'I wonder what that means... maybe there's a hidden door?' She checked the walls around her to no avail, so she decided to head to the next room. When she got to the top of the path that would lead somewhere new, she ran into another wall. 'Dead end.' Then she remembered to check the wall. She just tapped it and a door opened, so she headed into the next room.

This room was mostly made of docks, there were several signs on the wall in front of her, she could also see several sausage weeds in the water. She walked up to the first sign. It was written in ancient writing and she could just make out the words. ***"The war of humans and monsters"*** She walked to the next sign. ***Why did the humans attack? Indeed, it was clear they had nothing to fear. Humans are unbelievably strong. It would take the soul of nearly every monster just to equal the power of a single human soul.*** 'Huh... How long have they been trapped here? It sounds like it's been a long time but... I don't remember hearing about a war of humans and monsters in class.' She walked to the next sign. ***But humans have one weakness. Ironically, it is the strength of their soul. Its power allows it to persist, even after death.*** 'What does it mean to per...sis...t?' She walked to the next sign. ***If a monster can defeat a human, they can take its soul. A monster with a human soul... a horrible beast of...*** 'Of... un... unfath... omble... unfathom...ble power?' She went over to the next sign. It was an illustration of a strange creature. It felt unsettling. She looked over to her right, there was nothing there but a little platform. She walked onto it and it stayed there, it seemed like a dark void was in front of her but she tried to walk forward. When she did, the platform started moving. She got to the other side and went into the next room.

It was a long path with odd pillars with what looked like a path behind them on the left side of her. She started down the path. Part way she was stopped by a blue spear that had came crashing down in front of her, she looked around but saw no one else. Then, someone did appear, up on the other path behind the pillars. Frisk stared at the figure for a moment, but started to run when more spears appeared. Since she had a late start, one of the spears hit her and she was caught in some sort of fight. The attack was a bunch of spears coming from above her, she tried her best to dodge but it was to difficult. 8/20. Once it ended she started to run without hesitation. More spears came her way and missed, more came, and missed. eventually she was hit again and caught into that little fight. 4/20. Once it ended, she once again began running. The path had become oddly shaped and it became harder and harder to dodge the spears, thankfully, she did. She got to the end of the path and while spears were still being thrown at her, she ran and hid behind the grass in front of her. Next thing she knew, the figure was in the grass. It grabbed at something and pulled Monster Kid from the grass. It set Monster Kid back down and left. Frisk crawled out of the grass and caught up with what just happened. Monster kid ran out. "Yo... Did you see that!?" 'Yeah' "Undyne just... ...TOUCHED ME! I'M NEVER WASHING MY FACE EVER AGAIN! Man are you unlucky. If you were standing just a LITTLE to the left...! Yo, don't worry! I'm sure we'll see her again." 'NO! THANK! YOU!' Monster kid ran into the next room, again falling before he did. Frisk continued on.

This room had a table with something on it, another little hole, most likely with a mouse, an echo flower, and a save point. She went up to the table. ***This cheese has been here so long, a magic crystal grew around it. It's stuck to the table...*** She went up to the echo flower. It said something like: "squeak." Sh went up to the save point and saved, and healed herself. ***Knowing that the mouse might one day extract the cheese from the mystical crystal fills you with determination.*** 'Finally!' She continued onto the next area. She saw Sans next to a telescope, another box, and a doorway. She went up and talked with Sans. "i'm thinking about getting into the telescope business. it's normally 50,000 gold to use this premium telescope... but... since i know you, you can use it for free. howzaboutit?" 'Sure' He moved so she could look through. When she did, however, she couldn't see anything but red, lots and lots of red. She backed away from the telescope and talked with Sans again. "huh? your not satisfied? don't worry. i'll give you a full refund." 'But I didn't pay anything.' She rubbed the eye she used to look out the telescope and noticed a red substance was on her fist. 'Where did this stuff come from?' She went through the doorway. She saw the bunny with the ice cream, a sign, and another box... apparently. She went up and read the sign... or tried to at least. It was painted over with 21 different flavors of ice cream. She talked with the ice cream person. I relocated my store, but there are still no customers... Fortunately, I thought of a solution!" The bunny's expression changed from depressed to happy. "Punch cards!" 'What?' "Every time you buy a nice cream, you can take a punch card from the box! If you have three punch cards, you can trade them in for a free nice cream! They're sure to get the customers to come back! Nice cream! It's the frozen treat that warms your heart! Now just 25 gold!" She bought a couple and grabbed some punch cards from the box, she waved to the bunny and left. She noticed a monster appeared outside the doorway and tried to talk with it. "What's a star? Can you touch it? Can you eat it? Can you kill it? ...Are you a star?" 'Um... no...' She walked into the next room. She couldn't see much besides a small gap with a duck on the other side and another path to her right. She went back. She saw a dock leading to the another part of the area and crossed it. Before Frisk headed to the next area, she could see large blue trees. The next room seemed large with a lot of water, and more echo flowers. She listened to the first one: "Do you have any wishes to make?" She walked over to the next one. "hm... just one, but... it's kinda stupid." She walked further down the path. Her phone rang and she answered it. "HELLO! THIS IS PAPYRUS! REMEMBER WHEN I ASKED YOU ABOUT CLOTHES? WELL... THE FRIEND WHO WANTED TO KNOW... HER OPINION OF YOU IS VERY... MURDERY. WORRY NOT, DEAR HUMAN! PAPYRUS WOULD NEVER BETRAY YOU! I AM NOT A CRUEL PERSON. I STRIVE TO BE COMFORTING AND PLEASANT. PAPYRUS! HE SMELLS LIKE THE MOON. SO, BECAUSE OF MY INHERIT GOODNESS... I TOLD HER YOU WERE WEARING A DUSTY TUTU! EVEN THOUGH YOU TOLD ME YOU WEREN'T. INSTEAD I MADE SOMETHING UP! I TOLD HER YOU WERE WEARING... A PINK DUSTY TUTU! IT PAINED ME TO TELL SUCH A BOLDFACE LIE.I KNOW YOU WOULD NEVER EVER WEAR A PINK TUTU. BUT YOUR SAFETY IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN FASHION. DANG! I JUST WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH EVERYONE..." He hung up. 'I would wear it but I'm waiting to see if it belongs to anyone!" She continued on her path, then suddenly ran into a monster.

-Battle Scene Begins-  
 ***You walk into Moldsmal.*** 'okay... okay.' She wiggled her hips. It was the same attack as the Moldsmals in the Ruins, she got through without getting hurt. She tried to spare them, success. ***You won! You earned 0 exp and 1 gold.*** 'Well then...'  
-Battle Scene Ends-

She continued on her path. She wondered around and found another echo flower. It said something like: "Don't say that! Come on, I promise I won't laugh." Frisk continued on. She got to the top of the room and found a sign, she tried to read it but Aaron flexed back into view.

-Battle Scene Begins-  
 ***Aaron flexes in!*** 'Okay, just like last time.' Frisk flexed, Aaron flexed twice as hard. This attack was different, the things she had to avoid looked like the tears that came from the ghost she fought a while ago. She got through without getting hurt. Frisk flexed again, Aaron flexed thrice as hard. Same attack, Frisk decided that it was easy compared to the spears. Frisk flexed again, Aaron flexed himself out of the room... again. 'I still don't understand how one can flex out of a room!' ***You won! You earned 0 exp and 30 gold.*  
** -Battle Scene Ends-

Frisk stepped towards the sign and read it. ***The power to take their souls. That is what the humans feared.*** 'I guess I'd be afraid of someone taking my soul too.' She walked into the next room. It seemed to hold nothing but a long path and more water, but as she walked something came out of the water towards her left, then her right, then they disappeared. She was about to start walking again when something appeared out of the water. "Hey... There... Noticed you were here... I'm Onionsan! Onionsan y'hear!" Frisk had started walking along and Onionsan followed, talking along the way. "Your're visiting Waterfall, huh! It's great here, huh! You love it here, huh!" 'Yeah.' "Yeah! Me too! It's my big favorite." 'That's interesting.' "Even though, the water's getting so shallow here... I, have to sit down all the time, but... He-Hey! That's OKAY! It beats moving into the city! And living in a crowded aquarium! Like all my friends did!" Frisk was starting to see the end of the path and continued to listen to Onionsan. "And the aquarium's full a-anyway, so, even if I wanted to, I... That's okay though, y'hear! Undyne's gonna fix everything, y'hear! I'm gonna get out of here and live in the ocean! Y'hear! Hey... there... That's the end of the room. I'll see you around! Have a good time! In Waterfallllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll!" The L's continued until Onionsan was completely submerged back into the water. 'I feel kinda bad for... actually I don't know if that was a boy or girl... still feel bad for it.' Frisk continued onto the next room. She saw a sign on the wall, and multiple paths to take. She went up to read the sign but...

-Battle Scene Begins-  
 ***Shyren hides away in a corner but somehow encounters you anyway!*** Frisk looked at her options. 'Um... hum?' Frisk tried to hum a tune from a song she likes to listen to, Shyren began to hum along. "si ri si ri si mi si mi" The attack was hard and easy at the same time, Shyren sang making notes appear and go towards Frisk. She got through fine. Frisk hummed some more, Shyren hummed along. Suddenly monsters started to appear and it became a concert. "si fa si fa so fa so mi re re" Same attack, she got through without getting hurt. Frisk noticed Sans selling tickets made out of toilet paper. Frisk also noticed that the "seats" were all filled in, this made her feel like a musician. Frisk hummed some more, Shyren hummed along. "mi so mi so mi so mi la si so" Same attack, no damage. Frisk had now forgotten that she was in a fight. The crowd was now throwing clothes. It was a storm of socks. Frisk hummed some more, Shyren hummed along. Same attack, no damage. Frisk hummed one more time and Shyren hummed along with her for the last time. She noticed that Shyren was singing more quickly and longer, still managed to get through without getting hurt. ***You won! You earned 0 exp an 30 gold.*** 'Frisk enjoyed singing/humming with Shyren and waved goodbye to her.  
-Battle Scene Ends-

She went up and read the sign she was previously trying to read. ***The northern room hides a great treasure.*** 'Okay.' She headed into the north room. It was a small room and only held a piano and a sign. She read the sign. ***A song echoes down the corridor... won't you play along?*** Frisk listened for a bit but couldn't hear anything. The room obviously had a puzzle but Frisk couldn't figure it out so she sat at the piano and played random keys. When she finished, she headed back down and went down the hall to her left. She could see more signs on the wall and continued reading them until she got to the end. The first one said: ***This power has no counter. Indeed, a human can not take a monster's soul. When a monster dies, its soul disappears. And great power would be needed to take the soul of a living monster.*** The next one said: ***There is only one exception. The soul of a special species called a "boss monster". A boss monsters soul is strong enough to persist after death... If only for a few moments. A human could absorb this soul. But that has never happened. And now it never will.*** Frisk had walked into the next room. It held a lonely statue under an open hole, letting it rain from above onto it's head. She continued. This room had a box of several colored umbrellas. She got an idea and picked one out, she then went into the previous room and hung up the umbrella to stop the rain from falling onto it. Then something got her by surprise. The statue had begun to play music. It was a nice theme.

The next room held a long corridor, she had grabbed another umbrella just in case she needed it and now she's glad she did because it was raining. Further along the path she ran into Monster Kid. "Yo, you got an umbrella? Awesome!" Frisk let him move under the umbrella with her and they continued walking. Towards the end Monster Kid started talking again. "Man, Undyne is sooooooooooooo cool. She beats up bad guys and NEVER loses. If I were a human, I would wet the bed every night... knowing she was going to beat me up. ha ha." 'Thanks for that...' They went around the corner and into the next corridor. Part way down Monster Kid stopped and stared at the wall. "So, one time. We had a school project where we had to take care of a flower. The king- we had to call him "Mr. Dreemurr"- volunteered to donate his own flowers. He ended up coming to the school and teaching the class about responsibility and stuff. That got me thinking... Yo! How cool would it be if UNDYNE came to the school! She would beat up all the teachers!" Looking back to her life above, she laughed in her head at the thought of that happening to the teachers she had. Monster Kid caught up with her and they began to walk again. At the corner, Monster Kid added on to what he said. "Um... Maybe she wouldn't beat up the teachers... She's too cool to ever hurt an innocent person!" And with that they head into the next corridor. This corridor was different from the rest. It had an ongoing space that might hold a lake, a bunch of little glowing rocks on the ceiling, and a castle in the background. It was quite relaxing. Half way down, Monster Kid stopped and looked at the castle. She sat down and looked around the area for a bit to. When Frisk started walking again, Monster Kid followed. The next corridor she had to leave Monster kid behind because a a ledge. She also had to put down her umbrella for Monster Kid to lift her up. He said that he'd catch up later on. After waving goodbye, Frisk headed into the next room. This room had signs on the wall and a save point. She went up and read the first sign. ***Afraid of our power, the humans declared war on us. They attacked suddenly, and without mercy.*** 'If they were really that afraid to create a forever war with monsters, why didn't they just kill all of them instead of sealing them all down here?' She headed over to the save point and saved. ***The serene sound of a distant music box fills you with determination.*** She listened until she caught the music again, then went over to the next sign. ***In the end, it could barely be called a war. United, the humans were too strong, and us monsters, were too weak. Not a single soul was taken, and countless monsters were turned to dust.*** '...' She walked to the end of the room and continued, noticing that she was now walking on a bridge or a dock.

Before she could see anything else beside a long bridge, blue lights appeared around the wood and she froze. Several more appeared and then spears shot out from them. Next thing she saw, the figure that had thrown spear at her last time she was on a bridge. Now she got to run again. The bridge became oddly shaped and became harder to dodge. As she was turning a corner, the corner a a spear caught her and she was stuck in the same attack as last time this happened. 16/20. It ended and she started running again. The bridge had become a maze and she kept almost sliding right into the spears. Running down a path, she got caught by another spear and was put into the fight. 12/20. 'OW!' She continued to run, noticing that the figure was stuck at the end of it's bridge. She got caught again. 8/20. 'GAH!' After trying several paths, she had to turn around and try another past further back. She finally made it to a large square and found her way into the next room. Spears were still popping up from the ground as she continued running. Then she hit the end. She couldn't turn back and she couldn't go forward. She heard footsteps from behind her and turned around. She was filled with fear as she saw the figure. They stared out of each other for a bit... then spears came and smashed through the bridge. She thought she was safe but the ground started to shake and it finally gave way, pulling Frisk along with it. 'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'  
 **_  
** Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Sorry I couldn't make this sooner but with the holidays coming up, a lotof my time is taken up and have to find enough to write. Please let me know what you think and thank you for staying with me.


	14. Chapter 14- The Dump

**Hope everyone's ready for this chapter! Again, sorry for the wait but as I said in the last chapter, with the holidays coming up I had been extremely busy but hope to finish this story before Christmas. Anyways, enjoy!  
_**

"It sounded like it came from over here... Oh! You've fallen down, haven't you? Are you okay? Here, get up... Chara, huh? That's a nice name. My name is..." Frisk woke up on a bed of flowers. As she sat up, she felt sore from her head to her legs. She looked around but couldn't see anyone around. 'Who was that talking? Whose Chara?" She tried to stand up but fell down from the pain. She looked around again and noticed that the area was covered by water. She stuck her arm into the water to see how deep it was, the water went half way up. She slid herself into the water. 'cold...' She swam over to the next room, passing two piles of trash. She saw a save point on top of a little dock. She climbed onto it and saved. ***The waterfall here seems to come from the top of the cavern... Occasionally, a piece of trash will fall through, and falls into the bottomless abyss below. Viewing this endless cycle of worthless trash, fills you with determination.*** 20/20. She felt a lot better and a lot less sore. she stood up, jumped into the water and continued onto the next room. This room held three piles of trash and a couple of items in the water. The first item in the water was a rusty bike with a broken horn. The second item was a cooler with drinks from a brand she din't recognize. The third was an anime cartridge with desperate claw marks on it. The final item that was by itself was a training dummy. 'Why is it in such an odd place?' She tried to continue onto the next but stopped when she heard something behind her, afraid if the figure was behind her. Eyes appeared on the dummy and it jumped in front of her. "Hahaha... To intimidated to fight me, huh?! I am a ghost that lives inside a DUMMY. My cousin used to live inside a dummy, too. Until... YOU...! you... Shucks! You were really boring! You were annoying them so they flew away like any self-respecting spectre. Well then. Well then! WELL THEN! Boring people are crumbs sticking to the face of this world. Human! I'll wipe you away with the dainty handkerchief of vengeance! 'When the dummy said "human"... it sounded a bit like Papyrus.'

-Boss Battle Begins-  
 ***Mad dummy blocks the way!*** Frisk checked the dummy. ***Mad Dummy 7 attack 40 defense. Because they're a ghost, physical attacks will fail.*** 'Okay... how am I supposed to win?' "futile. futile! FUTILE!" The attack was other dummy's tossing... balls of fluff she guessed. It was pretty hard but she managed to get through without getting hit, barely. While she was dodging one of the attacks, it flew and hit the Mad Dummy. "OWWWWW, you DUMMIES! Watch where your aiming your magic attacks! ...Hey! You! Forget I said anything about magic!" "oh... maybe this is how I beat him?' ***Mad Dummy is looking nervous.*** She tried to talk to it... it didn't seem like much of a conversation. "I'll defeat you and take your soul!" 'Why do YOU want my soul?' Same attack. This time she had a guess of what she was supposed to do. She waited for dummies to appear behind her and dodged when they got close, throwing them into the Mad Dummy. She got a couple hits in before it ended and tried the same routine again. "I'll use your soul to cross the barrier!" 'And then what? Why would you want to cross the barrier?' Same attack. She was able to harm it twice. It started doing an armless ska dance which was going to make it harder for her to be able to hit it. "I'll stand in the window of a fancy store!" 'Really? That's why you want to cross the barrier?' Same attack. Since it was moving, it was incredibly hard to hit the Mad Dummy, she did, however, manage to hit it a few times. "THEN EVERY THING I WANT WILL BE MINE!" 'And what is it that you want? Fame? Standing in a window won't bring you fame, it'll bring clothes that were put onto you fame!' Same attack, really hard to hit it and dodge. 14/20. She had failed to hit it. "Huh? Yeah, I guess that'll avenge my cousin." 'Wait, what?' Same attack, same difficulty. She managed to get Mad Dummy hit again. "What was their name again...?" 'You don't even know who your talking about?' Same attack. "Whatever. Whatever! WHATEVER!" Same attack. "Foolish. Foolish! FOOLISH!" Same thing over and over again. "Pitiful. Pitiful! PITIFUL!" '...' "Hey guys!" Several dummies appeared all around her. "Dummies. Dummies! DUMMIES! Remember how I told you NOT to shoot at me?" 'yes...?' "Well... FAILURES! YOU'RE FIRED! YOU'RE ALL BEING REPLACED!" All the dummies left. "Hahahah. Hahaha! HAHAHA! Now you'll see my true power: Relying on people that aren't garbage!" ***Mechanical whirs fill the room.*** "DUMMY BOTS! MAGIC MISSILE!" Bots in the shape of dummies appeared behind her and fire rackets towards Frisk. She thought they'd be like the other attacks but these followed her more than the floofs did. "DUMMY BOTS! TRY AGAIN!" They appeared on three sides of Frisk and shot. She thought that she would die but she managed to dodge the rockets, having one run into Mad Dummy. "DUMMY BOTS! your awful?" Bots started appearing around and around the area, firing and firing their rockets which followed Frisk. By the time the attack was done, she had gotten multiple hits towards him. "DUMMY BOTS! FINAL ATTACK!" The normal dummies formed walls with little opening and flew past Frisk, then bots appeared on three sides and fired. 8/20. 'ow...' "(No way! These guys are worse than the other guys!) Who cares. Who cares! WHO CARES! I DON'T NEED FRIENDS!" A knife had appeared next to the dummy. "I HAVE KNIFES!" It flew towards Frisk but she easily dodged it. "I'm... out of knifes. BUT IT DOESN'T MATTER! YOU CAN'T HURT ME AND I CAN'T HURT YOU! YOU'LL BE STUCK FIGHTING ME... Forever. Forever! FOREVER! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" In the middle of his laughter, tear-like drops came from above them and hurt the dummy. "Wh... What the heck is this!? Erg, Acid rain!? Oh, forget it! I'm outta here!" Mad dummy had run away. Napstablook appeared and Frisk figured out where the "acid rain" was coming from. "...sorry, i interrupted you, didn't i?" 'No, it's okay... we would've been stuck in that forever if it wasn't for you.' "as soon as i came over, you friend immediately left..." 'NOPE! NOT FRIENDS!' "oh no... you guys looked like you were having fun." 'Yeah... no.' "oh no... i just wanted to say hi... oh no..." 'I wonder how much gold I got from this fight... if any...'  
-Boss Fight Ends-

The room faded back to its normal colors and the two continued talking. "well... I'm going to head home now... oh... um... feel free to "come with" if you want... but no pressure... i understand if you're busy... it's fine... no worry's..." 'I'll follow you.' Frisk followed Napstablook up the path in front of them. "hey... my house is up there... in case you want to see... or in case... you don't..." Napstablook went up another path. Frisk looked around a bit. The room held four paths and a save point. ***You feel a calming tranquility. You're filled with determination.*** 'I wonder how many of these are here?' She went up the first path. She found that she was across the disproportionately small gap with the bird. She didn't feel like it was awake so she went back and up the second path. It held a house and a dummy. She walked up to the dummy. "What? What?! WHAT?!" She went up to the door of the house and knocked. No one seemed home. She went back down the path and up the third. There was two houses, one blue and one pink, and another path. She went up to the first house. In their held three CD cases, a fridge, a computer, a TV, and Napstablook. "oh... you really came... sorry... i wasn't expecting that. it's not much, but make yourself at home." The first CD was labeled "spooktunes", the second was labeled "spookwave", the third was labeled "Ghoulday music". She played the first one. "oh... a classic spooktune...they don't make any songs like this anymore..." She looked up to the computer. It was open to a music-sharing forum. She walked up to the TV. "oh... that's my TV... there's one show on it i like to watch... sometimes..." She walked up to the fridge. "Oh... are you hungry..." 'a little.' "i can get you something to eat..." Napstablook walked- floated... over to the fridge. He reached in and grabbed something out of it. "this is a ghost sandwich... do you want to try it?" 'Sure!' Napstablook handed her the sandwich but it phased through her hand. '...' "oh... nevermind..." 'Sorry.' "after a great meal i like to lie on the on the ground and feel like garbage..." 'uh...' "it's a family tradition... do you want... ...to join me..." 'Sure.' "ok... follow my lead..." They moved to the center of the room and lied down. "here we go... you'll lie down as long as you don't move. so... only move around when you want to get up... i guess." As the two lied there, the room seemed to fade to black and then into a 3D picture of the galaxy. After a while Frisk stood back up and Napstablook joined. "well, that was nice... thank you..." 'Yeah.' Frisk would lie there forever but that wouldn't work out in the long one... on progress that is. Frisk went on and left. She went back down and tried to get onto the next path but ran into two monsters.

Woshua listened for a moment. "What the HECK is that music?" Aaron replied in a shaky kind tone: "I-I DUNNO, DUDE BUT IT'S FREAKING ME OUT!" Woshua replied in a harsh manner: "this is worse than Shyren" 'HEY!' Frisk could now tell that they were mocking the music. Aaron said: "No way, Shyren is way less scary ; )" Woshua replied with a questioning tone: "...If you're so scared, why do you keep winking?" '...' Frisk didn't know what to think about what was going on but yelling out at them both... she would've but that never worked in her favor. Aaron replied with: "THESE ARE WINKS OF FEAR ; )" Woshua replied with: "Forget it... this beat is too... filthy." Woshua left. Aaron called out to it: "Wosh! Wait! Don't leave me! Is this creepy music my punishment for being creepy? Please... stop... i'll never creep again. Wahhhhhh..." Both of them had gone and Frisk was relieved. She saw a monster standing in the corner and went up to talk with it. "I'm visiting Waterfall from the city. Synchronicity...? My neighbor's daughter looks about your age. Her name is Suzy. I feel like you two should be friends. You have... A neighbor's blessing!" 'Sure. I think I might like to meet her!' She really wanted to find more monsters around her age... or at least just a kid, instead of running into adults constantly. She went up the third path. This room held four snails inside a small pen. Upon closer inspection she could see Napstablook faded next to the pen. "awkward... i'm working right now... i mean... welcome to the blook family snail farm..." 'Do you work here alone?' "yeah... i'm the only employee. this place used to get a lot of business... but our main customer disappeared one day... now it's just some hairy guy that shows up once a month..." She walked up and examined all the snails in the pen. She went down a path to her left and found another pen with three snails inside it. "do you want to play a game? it's called thundersnail" 'Sure!' "the snails will race, if the yellow one wins, you win. it's ten gold to play." Frisk gave him 10 gold pieces. "okay, press [z] repeatedly to encourage you snail." 'Wait, what?' "ready?" Frisk could here a count down but she couldn't tell where it was coming from. Ignoring the random noise, she encouraged the snail she was assigned. After a bit, the snail crawled into the shell, and then... it caught fire. 'UM...!' "it seem's that you encouraged her too much... all that pressure to win..." 'Okay... But is she okay?' She went down the two paths that lead up there.

This next area held a doorway and a couple other paths. She went through the doorway. "Whoa there. I've got some neat junk to sell." She asked about the guy's life. "I've been around for a long time. Maybe too long. Studying history sure is easy when you've lived through so much of it yourself! Wa ha ha." She asked him about the odd symbol on his shirt. "Eh? You don't know what that is?" Frisk shook her head? "What are they teaching you in school nowadays?" Frisk couldn't answer that, she had lost all time ever since she got down there and she didn't know how long she was out after hitting the ground twice. "That's the Delta Rune, the emblem of our kingdom. The kingdom of monsters. Great name, huh?" 'Uh...' That seemed like such an easy way to name something. "It's as I always say... Ol' King Fluffybuns can't name for beans!" Frisk giggled at that statement. She couldn't think of anything else to buy so she bought some tea and continued on, waving goodbye to the store keeper.

She went down the path in front of her but only found a small patch of land next to a river, so she went back up and down the other path. She saw another sign on the wall and read it. ***Hurt, beaten, and fearful for our lives, we surrendered to the humans. Seven of their greatest magicians sealed us underground with a magic spell. Anything can enter through the seal, but only beings with a powerful SOUL can leave.*** 'Wait... I recognize this story from school... but... it says that monsters killed people so they could become stronger and they lost several humans... but it's the monsters that were killed... not... humans...' She thought about it for a bit, but as she thought about it, she became upset that she was a human, something that they have reason to fear... and have reason to... k.i.l.l.h.e.r... She went up to the next sign. ***There is only one way to reverse this spell. If a huge power, equivalent to seven human souls, attacks the barrier... It will be destroyed.*** '...So there really isn't anything I can do... I'm all by myself and it takes SEVEN human souls...' She decided to continue anyway. ***But this cursed place has no entrances or exits. There is no way a human could come here. We will remain here forever.*** Feeling upset about the fact she couldn't do anything to help the monsters out of this prison of theirs and that she was lied to about why the monsters ended up there for years, she headed to the next area.  
 **_  
** **Okay, I'm finally done with this chapter. Sorry this took so long but I've been busy due to the holidays and everything going on. Anyway I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter, please let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions: let me know! Sorry, I don't think I'll be able to finish this by Christmas day, but I'll sure do my best. I've been looking at and working on the secret project so I hope that it plays out well!**


	15. Chapter 15- Quiet Waters

**Hope everyone's ready for this chapter, of course I'm not sure when this is going to get finished but I hope it's soon! Thank you for staying with me!  
** _

This next room felt warmer and held a small path made from blue glowing grass. She walked down it but only found a dead end with glowing mushrooms that were the same color as the grass. She poked at it to see if there was a hidden lever. She heard something go bling and looked up, another path started glowing again so she walked on through it. She found another pack of mushrooms touched it, and another path lit up. She did the same thing again, this time she could see another sqaure in front of her and another path in front of her. She walked down the path and got caught by someone.

-Fight Scene Begins-  
 ***Special enemy Temmie appears here to defeat you!*** Frisk checked the Temmie. ***Temmie- 7 attack 20 defense. loves to pet cute humans.*** 'What?' The attack... was confusing but not in the way of what she was supposed to do but... what it was. 17/20. 'ow.' Frisk said "hi" to Temmie. "HOI! I'm TEMMIE!" It was the same... attack. 14/20. 'ow!' Frisk tried to give something to Temmie for it to eat. "NO! so hungr... (dies)" 'Um...' It was the same attack... again. She stayed still and managed to get through it without getting hurt, by luck. For some strange reason, Frisk tried flexing. "NO! MUSCLES r... NOT CUTE!" Aaron flexed on in. "Temmie, are you okay?" Temmie looked at Aaron. "NO!" 'WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!" Temmie left and Frisk was left with Aaron. It was the normal attack from his last fight so she got through it without getting hurt. 'Well I know what to do here.' Frisk flexed, Aaron flexed himself out of the room. 'Still don't know how that works. ***You won! You earned 0 exp and 60 gold!***  
-Fight Scene Ends-

'Okay, now that that's over with...' She continued on her path. She saw that the path she was on didn't end completely so she headed back down. At the corner she slipped and fell onto the darkness, she felt around and found a hidden path. She walked it into a hidden room. This room held multiple signs, a statue, MULTIPLE TEMMIES!, and another pathway with a sign over it. Frisk walked up to the first sign. It read: ***Hoi! Welcome to... TEM VILLAGE!*** 'A village full of Temmies... nothing but TEMMIES!... why?' She walked up to the first Temmie. "HoI! im TEMMIE! and dis is my friend... TEMMIE!" Frisk walked up to the second Temmie. "HoI! im TEMMIE! and dis is my friend... TEMMIE!" Frisk walked up to the third Temmie. "HoI! im TEMMIE! don't forget my friend!" Frisk walked up to the fourth Temmie. 'Let me guess... You are also going to say "HoI! im TEMMIE!" like everyone else.' "Hi. I'm Bob." '...finally?' Frisk went up to the second sign. It read: ***Hoi! u shud check out... TEM SHOP!*** 'Tem shop?' Frisk went over to the third sign. It read: ***yaYA! I AGREES! shud check... TEM SHOP!*** 'I really hope that's not what I think it is...' Frisk went up to the fifth Temmie. 'The joy.' "awawawawawah! humans... such a... CUTE!" 'Thank... you?' Frisk walked up to the sixth Temmie. 'HOW MANY ARE THERE?!' "tem... WATCH EGG! eg... wil HATCH! tem... PROUD PARENT!" Frisk looked at the egg, it was hard boiled. 'Um... I don't think that's going to work but... good luck.' Frisk walked up to the... seventh Temmie? "Tem heard human is allergic to Tem... dat ok... Tem... ALSO allergic to TEM!" The Temmie's face started growing pink dots all over it. "HoIVS!" Frisk walked up to a mushroom that was sitting in the ground. "Mushroom Dance. Mushroom Dance. Whatever could it mean?" 'Okay never mind." Frisk continued through the doorway. "HoI! welcom to... da TEM SHOP!" Frisk didn't know what to talk about so she tried looking at what she could buy. The same item was listed three times: normal price, cheaper, expensive. 'Why?' The fourth was "tem pay for colleg". Frisk walked out because she didn't know what to talk about and didn't seem interested in... tem flakes. Frisk went on and left the Temmie Village. She noticed that the path had darkened and was blindly wondering through the darkness. Thankfully she found the square that she was supposed to get to and tapped the mushrooms. Upon walking on one of the paths, she ran into a couple monsters.

-Fight Scene Begins-  
 ***You walk into Moldsmal*** 'Well at least I know what to do here.' She was able to spare the first one but the second one remained. She got closer to it but then it stretched out and became more frightening. 'WHAT THE-!' This attack was new, it was a couple blobs with something at the top shooting bubbles at her. After a couple attacks, she was able to spare it. ***You won! You earned 0 exp and 20 gold.*** 'That was easy.'  
-Fight Scene Ends-

She continued on her path. She made it to the next area and saw a sign on the wall. '...' ***Without candles or magic to guide them home, the monsters used crystals to navigate.*** 'Well that's interesting.' She looked around and saw purple crystals around her. After several attempts, and figuring out where all the secret switches were, she found her way around, but ran into a couple more monsters.

-Fight Scene Begins-  
 ***Woshua and Aaron appear.*** 'What? Are they just continue being a jerk to Napstablook's choice of music?' Frisk asked Woshua to clean her, it started hopping around excitedly. The attack was harder wit the two of them there. It had Aaron's normal attack and Woshua's normal attack. ***Aaron is sweating bullets.*** 'How?' Frisk was able to spare Woshua and was once again stuck with Aaron. She flexed, Aaron flexed twice as hard. Same attack. She flexed again, Aaron flexed thrice as hard. This attack was raindrops. 'This is kind of like Napstablook's attack but... not... tears...' Frisk felexed again, Aaron flexed himself out of the room again. ***You Won! You earned 0 exp and 55 gold!*** 'At least they weren't talking bad about Napstablook.'  
-Fight Scene Ends-

Frisk continued on the path. She noticed it got dark and ran into a wall. 'ow...' She looked around, she couldn't see anything but the grass she was standing on. After crossing several paths, hitting dead ends, and taking wrong turns, she made it to the exit, but before she could cross to the next area, she ran into two monsters: Moldbygg and Woshua. She let Moldbygg have it's space, she was able to spare it. Then she asked Woshua to clean her, it jumped around excitedly and did it's attack, then she was able to spare it. She earned 45 gold. Then she continued onto the next area.

This area was so dark she couldn't see where she was standing and the glowing grass ended. She could tell she was on rock so she walked forward. SPLASH! 'GASP! COUGH COUGH! W-W-WATER... COLD!' She swam across and found land again. She met the wall of the area and felt a flower. She listened for a second. "B.e.h.i.n.d. y.o.u." She turned around and the room lightened up. Across from her was the figure. 'Um... How long has she been following me?' The figure walked closer, stopped, then walked forward, then stopped again. "Seven." '?' "Seven human souls." '...?' "With the power of seven human souls, our king... King Asgore Dreemurr... will become a god. With that power, Asgore can finally shatter the barrier. He will finally take the surface back from humanity... And give them back the sufferingand pain we have endured." '...what do you want from me...?' "Understand, human?" 'No?' "This is your only chance at redemption. Give up your soul... Or I'll tear it from your body." 'WAIT! NO!' Frisk backed against the wall as the figure got into a strange pose and a spear appeared in it's arms. 'NO PLEASE!' The figure took a step forward and then charged into Frisk. She saw her soul appear but it disappeared quicker than it had appeared. Monster Kid came out of the bushes. "Undyne! I'll help you fight!" He looked at Frisk and the Undyne several times, then eventually stopped on Frisk. "Yo! You did it!" 'Did what?' "Undyne is RIGHT in front of you!" 'Yeah... I'm not sure if I think that's... achieving something on my part.' "You've gt front row seats to her fight!" 'I think I'd like to stay at the back.' "...wait. Who's she fighting?" Undyne grabbed Monster Kid's face and dragged him away. "H-hey! You aren't going to tell my parents about this, are you?" Frisk tried to go the way Monster Kid came from but to no avail. She went back into the water. 'C.O.L.D.-' She found glowing grass leading to another area.

This area held a lot of water, several glowing lights, and a ton of echo flowers. Frisk listened for a moment. "...Hmm... If I say my wish, you promise you won't laugh?" She walked to the second and listened. "Of course I won't laugh!" Walked over to the third, and listened. "Someday, I would like to climb this mountain we're all buried under. Standing under the sky, looking at the world all around... That's my wish." Frisk felt that the wish that had been made was really nice. She went up to the fourth and listened. She heard laughter. "...Hey, you said you wouldn't laugh at it!" She went up to the fifth flower and listened. "Sorry, it's just funny... That's my wish, too." Frisk smiled and looked forward, she saw a sign on the wall and read it. ***However... there is a prophecy. The Angel... The one who has seen the surface... They will return... and the underground will go empty.*** 'What does that mean? Will the angel free everyone? How much longer till it gets here?' She continued onto the next area.

'Great... docks...' She continued on. As she was crossing, she heard a voice behind her. "Yo!" Monster Kid came closer to Frisk. "Yo, I know I'm not supposed to be here, but... I wanna ask you something. ...Man, I've never had to ask anyone about this before... Um... Yo...you're human, right?" '...yes.' "Haha. Man! I knew it! ...well... I know it now, I mean... Undyne told me, um, "stay away from that human." So, like, um... I guess that makes us enemies or something? But I kinda stink at that, haha. Yo, say something mean so I can hate you?" '...' "Please?" 'mmm...' Frisk attempted to say something but... "I-I-I... y-y-y..." Frisk sighed, still couldn't manage words and was sure that he didn't understand sign language and she didn't have any paper to write anything on. "Yo, that's your idea of mean?" 'sorry' "My sister says that to me ALL THE TIME! Guess I have to do it, haha. You, I... I hate your guts." Frisk was taken back by that comment. "Man, I... I'm such a turd." 'A... what?' "I'm... I'm gonna go home now." Monster Kid took a step back, then turned around and started walking back the way they both came. But he turned to hard and fell onto another part of the bridge. "Y... Yo... I tripped!" Frisk rushed over and helped him up... then Undyne appeared... again. Monster Kid got in front of Frisk "Y... Yo... If you want to hurt my friend... Y-you're going to have to go through me!" 'Um... Monster Kid? I thank you for that but... I think you shouldn't do that!' To Frisk's surprise, Undyne turned away. "She's gone... Yo, You really saved my skin." 'How?' "Guess being enemies was just a nice thought." ' "nice" ' "We'll just have to be friends instead. ...Man, I should REALLY go home... I bet my parents are worried sick about me! Later, Dude!" 'I'm a girl! ...his parents seem nice...' She continued on after Monster Kid had left. She crossed into the next area, across a bridge and into another area, and walked up to a mountain the path turned into. She was about to cross into the next area but noticed someone was on top of the Mountain. "Seven. Seven human souls, and King Asgore will become a god. Six... that's how many we collected thus far. Understand?" 'NO! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO KILL ME!?' "Through your seventh and final soul, this world will be transformed. First, however, as is customary for those who make it this far... I shall tell you the tragic tale of our people. It all started, long ago... ...No, you know what? SCREW IT! WHY SHOULD I TELL YOU THAT STORY! WHEN YOU'RE ABOUT TO DIE! NNNGGGAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Undyne removed her helmet. "You! Your standing in the way of everyone's hopes and dreams! Alphy's history books made me think humans were cool... ...with their giant robots and fairy swordsman!" 'uh... WHAT?' "BUT YOU! You're just a coward! Hiding behind that kid so you could run away from me again!" 'I didn't MAKE him! He did it by choice!' "And not to forget your wimpy goody-two-shoes-schtik! Oooh! I'm making such a difference by hugging random strangers! You know what would be more valuable to everyone?" 'My soul...?' "IF YOU WERE DEAD!That's right, human! Your existince is a crime! Your life is all that lies between us and freedom! Right now, I can feel everyone's hearts pounding together! Everyone's been waiting for this moment their whole lives! But we're not nervous at all! When everyone puts their hearts together, they can't lose! Now, Human! Lets end this, right here, right now. I'll show you how determined monsters can be! Step forward when you're ready! FUHUHUHUHU!"  
 **_  
** **I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, please let me know what you think! This chapter took less time than expected so I'll start on the next one tomorrow! Thank you for staying with me!**


	16. Chapter 16- Undyne

**Who's ready for Undyne? i am unlikely ready for this!**  
_

Undyne jumped from the mountain and encountered Frisk. Everything turned black as the fight begun. Undyne flung her spear in front of Frisk and her soul turned green. '?' "En Guarde!" Frisk checked Undyne. ***Undyne- 7 attack 0 defense. The heroine that NEVER gives up!*** 'That's helpful...' "As long as your green you can't escape!" 'Frisk tried to step forward to no avail. "Unless you learn to face danger head on... You won't last a SECOND against me!" A green shield appeared in front of Frisk and seemed to follow her where she was looking. Three spears appeared in front of her and she looked at them so the shield would hopefully protect her, it did. Undyne suplexed a boulder, just because she could. Frisk told Undyne she didn't want to fight... but nothing happened. "Not bad! The how about THIS!?" More spears appeared around her, first in front, then to her left, and then her right. She managed to block all of them. Frisk told Undyne she didn't want to fight again... nothing happened. "For years we dreamed of a happy ending..." More spears appeared. First to her left, then her right, back to her left, back to her right, and then a final one behind her. 'This is getting harder...' "Sunlight is just within our reach!" Spears appeared around and went around her in a circle. Right, behind, left, in front, right, left, behind, left, then several in front. She still managed to get through without being hurt. "I won't let you snatch it away from us!" More spears came and Frisk blocked all of them. Frisk tried to spare her. "NGAHHHH! Enough warming up!" 'Wait, "warming up"?' More spears came, quicker and closer to one another. Undyne waved her spear in front of Frisk turning her soul back to red, she could move again. She saw a blue spear come towards her and moved out of the way. During the attack, Undyne ended up behind Frisk and since her soul was now red, she could escape. So she did. She ran into through the mountain and onto the new path, she could see the river carrying the ice blocks down it but couldn't stop to watch as Undyne was still following her. Eventually Undyne caught back up with Frisk and the battle continued. Undyne waved her spear in front of Frisk turning her soul green again. 'Shoot.' "You won't get away this time!" Frisk asked again for Undyne to stop fighting... nothing happened, it appeared that asking her not to fight wasn't helping. "Honestly, I'm doing you a favor..." Spears came towards Frisk from behind and in front of her. She tried to spare Undyne. "No human has EVER made it past Asgore! A slow moving spear appeared at her left, she looked that way. Before the spear got to her... more, faster moving, spears came from three sides of her. 13/20 'GAH!' 6/20. She managed to block the last fast moving one and the slow moving one. She tried to spare Undyne. "Killing you now is an act of mercy!" More fast moving spears, almost died several times. Frisk drank the tea, her speed increased and her HP was maxed out. 20/20. "SO STOP BEING SO RESILIENT!" More of the quick spears came, they were closer together. 13/20. Undyne waved her spear in front of Frisk, turning her soul red again. She dodged the spear. Now that her soul was red... Frisk fled from Undyne again. Frisk took a right turn onto another path, she saw a sign but couldn't read it because Undyne caught up with her. "You've escaped me for the LAST time!" Frisk new that it wouldn't help, but she tried pleading again. Nothing happened. "Alphys told me that humans were determined..." Slow moving spears appeared and a new spear moving at the same speed followed the rest. Once the new spear got to her, it switched to the opposite side of her and almost hit her. 'HOW IS THAT FAIR!' Frisk told Undyne she didn't want to fight, nothing happened. "I see now what she meant by that!" More spears appeared along with a couple of the spears that changed to the opposite side, now Frisk new what those were, she wasn't surprised by them. Friks tried to spare Undyne again. "But I'm determined, too!" More spears, moving too fast for Frisk to keep up, then several opposite spears. Frisk tried to spare Undyne yet again. "Determined to end this RIGHT NOW!" It was a scramble of the spears. 14/20. "...RIGHT NOW!" The spears were slow and fast, opposite and... same sided. "...RIGHT...NOW...!" 8/20. Frisk tried sparing again. "ha... ha..." This attack was mostly on her left and her right. "NGAHHHH! DIE ALREADY YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Frisk backed down a bit to that comment. The attack was several opposite side spears. 2/20. Undyne waved her spear in front of Frisk turning her soul red. Frisk jumped out of the way of the last spear. She fled again. As she was running, she could tell the rest of the sign: Welcome to hotlands! While Frisk was running, her phone rang. She stopped and picked it up. "HEY! WHAT'S UP?!" 'Now's not really the time Papyrus...' "I WAS THINKING... YOU, ME, AND UNDYNE SHOULD ALL HANG OUT SOMETIME! I THINK YOU WOULD MAKE GREAT PALS! LET'S MEET UP AT HER HOUSE LATER!" He hung up. 'Uh...' Frisk tried to continue running but Undyne caught up quickly. "STOP RUNNING AWAY!" Frisk ate the Nice Cream and recovered 15 HP. 17/20. She was expecting it to be the same attack, but it was different this time. Spears appeared at the bottom, taking about a third of the fighting area each. She was able to dodge all of them. She told Undyne she didn't want to fight, but to her unsurprise, nothing happened. "YOU'RE GETTING IN MY WAY!" The same attack. Frisk decided that this attack was easy compared to the other spears and the shield. Out of curiosity, she told Undyne that her spears are too slow... mistake, the speed increased. "I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED!" Another different attack, spears were summoned around her, then thrown towards her. It was difficult but she wasn't hit... most likely because of luck. Frisk told Undyne she just wants to be friends, Undyne's gaze changed as if she was remembering someone. Her attacks became a little less extreme. "..." It was the "spears from ground attack" again. Frisk tried to spare Undyne. "..." It was the "Spears thrown towards me" attack again. 14/20. 'Ow...' Frisk tried sparing her again. "..." It was the "spears from ground" attack again. Frisk tried to spare Undyne to no avail. "..." It was the "spears get thrown at me" attack again. Frisk told Undyne she just wants to be friends, yet again. Undyne's attack was less extreme. It was the "spears get thrown at me" attack yet again. 11/20. 'OW...' 8/20. 'OW...!' Frisk fled again. She got to the new area and noticed a huge change in the temperature. She saw Sans sleeping at a post but continued to run. She noticed Undyne stopped in front of him and glared at him. She turned around and started chasing Frisk again. She crossed a bridge hanging over hot magma thinking to herself: DON'T FALL! She tripped and fell once she got to the next room. She thought that Undyne was going to catch her again but something else happened. "Armor... so... hot... but I can't... give up..." Undyne passed out, almost landing on Frisk but she got out of the way. Frisk looked around for something or someone to help her till her eyes landed on a water cooler. 'That's really odd.' She got up and grabbed a cup of water, she then walked over to Undyne and poured it on her face. Undyne struggled to get up, when she managed, she looked around, stared at Frisk and left without saying anything. Frisk crossed the bridge she came across and saw that Undyne was long gone. So was Sans apparently. Frisk walked back the way she came to continue her journey.

 **_  
** **Whew, okay I finished this chapter relatively fast, not for you but... my hands hurt and I need to go do something before I, too, pass out. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and Thank You for staying with me!**


	17. Chapter 17- Hotland 1

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! Don't forget I plan to post a question sheet at the end of this story for the secret project and you can answer in your review. Thanks again!  
** _

Frisk headed into the next room. This room held a save point, two monsters in black armor blocking a path on her left, one in front of her, and another path to her right. She went up to the save point. ***Seeing such a strange laboratory in a place like this fills you with determination.*** 20/20. Frisk looked around and in fact, did see a strange structure across from her. She didn't know if it was a laboratory though. She went up to the first monster. "Sorry... Undyne, like, told us there was totally a human in the area... So, like, us Royal guards are blocking off the elevators for now. NGAH! Even if the elevators aren't working anyway, we'll do our best, Ms. Undyne! Frisk went down the path to the right of her. She saw someone in a robe that covered their body and face, it was standing on some sort of boat. Frisk walked up to talk to the person. "Tr la la. I am the Riverman. Or am I the river woman...? It doesn't really matter. I love to ride in boat. Would you care to join me?" Frisk thought about it for a second and then decided that she would stay in this new area. "Then perhaps another time. Or perhaps not. It doesn't really matter." 'Um... okay?' Frisk headed back up and went to her right, entering the lab. Upon entering, she noticed that the lights were off with the exception of what appeared to be a TV in the room in front of her. She walked and jumped at what she saw. It was some sort of TV yes but... it showed her and every movement. She continued walking through the room nervously. She went past a desk holding a computer and several bowls. Across from that was fridge. And across from that was some dog food? 'Why is there... oh wait. Maybe that's for the royal guards?' She continued walking, still nervous. She abruptly stopped when she heard some machinery in front of her and then saw a metal door slide open, out walked another monster. It turned on some lights and started walking towards Frisk. It took the new monster a couple steps to realize she was there though. "Oh. My god. I didn't expect you to show up so soon!" 'You were expecting me?' "I haven't showered, I'm barely dressed, it's all messy and... ummm... H-h-h-hiya! I'm doctor Alphys. I'm Asgore's royal scientist. B-b-but, ahhhhhhh, I'm not one of the "bad guys"! Actually, since you stepped out of the Ruins, I've, um... been "observing" your journey through my console." ' _Great..._ ' "Your fights... Your friendships... Everything!" 'Why?' "I was originally going to stop you, but... watching someone through a screen really makes you root for them. S-so, ahhh, now I'm going to help you! Using my knowledge, I can easily guide you through Hotland!" 'There's the name for this area.' "I know a way right to Asgore's castle, no problem! ...Well, actually, umm, there's just a tiny issue." 'Of course there is...' "A long time ago, I made a robot named Mettaton. Originally, I built him to be an entertainment robot." 'Then what's the problem...?' "Uh, you know, like a robotic TV star or something. Anyway, recently decided to make him more useful." 'Okay...?' "You know, just some small practical adjustments. Like, um... Anti... Anti-human combat features?" '...! W-WHY!' "Of c-course, when I saw you coming, I immediately decided. I have to remove those features. Unfortunately, I may have made a teensy mistake while doing so." 'Teensy?' "And, um... Now he's an unstoppable killing machine with a thirst for human blood?" ' _GREAT! JUST WHAT I WAS LOOKING FORWARD TO WHEN I LEFT THE SAFETY OF THE RUINS TO EXPLORE MORE OF THE UNDERGROUND!' "Ehehehehheheh..._ heh. But, um, hopefully we won't run into him!" ***THUD!*** "...?" 'What was that...?' ***THUD!*** "Did you hear something?" 'Yeah? It was a loud THUD!" ***THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD!*** "Oh no." 'OH... GREAT! I'M GONNA DIE NOW. I'M GOING TO DIE NOW!' A light flashed and everything went dark. 'Dead.' "OHHHHH YES! WELCOME, BEAUTIES..." Silence came over. Then a spotlight shown on a robot. It took a minute for Frisk's eyes to adjust to the light but could defiantly tell who it was. "...TO TODAY'S QUIZ SHOW!" More light filled the room and a sign, along with two disco balls, hanged over Frisk and Alphys. "OH BOY! I CAN ALREADY TELL IT'S GOING TO BE A GREAT SHOW! EVERYONE GIVE A BIG HAND FOR OUR WONDERFUL CONTESTANT! NEVER PLAYED BEFORE, GORGEOUS?" '...no...?' "NO PROBLEM! IT'S SIMPLE! THERE'S ONLY ONE RULE! ANSWER CORRECTLY..." Moment of silence. "OR YOU DIE!" 'Of course...'

The room faded to black and Frisk's soul appeared. She checked Mettaton. ***Mettaton 10 attack 999 defense. His metal body renders him invulnerable to attack.*** 'Well I can't kill it, apparently.' "LET'S START WITH AN EASY ONE! WHAT DO YOU GET IF YOU ANSWER A QUESTION CORRECTLY?" Frisk looked at her options and couldn't decide what would happen exactly, she looked up and saw Alphys making a D with her hands, so Frisk went over and selected D. "RIGHT! SOUNDS LIKE YOU GET IT!" Frisk looked at her options. 'I can only check or... .c.r.y...' She went with it. "SCREAMING IS AGAINST THE RULES!" 'You didn't say that.' "WHAT'S THE KING'S FULL NAME?" Frisk looked at Alphys when her options pooped up hoping that she would giver her the right answer. Alphys seemed to make a C with her hands so Frisk selected C. Correct. She tried to spare Mettaton to no avail. "WHAT ARE ROBOTS MADE OUT OF?" Frisk looked at her options, then to Alphys, who was making a B, so she selected B. "TOO EASY FOR YOU, HUH?" 'No...' Frisk tried to spare Mettaton, nothing. "HERE'S ANOTHER EASY ONE FOR YOU! TWO TRAINS, TRAIN A AND TRAIN B, SIMULTANEOUSLY DEPART STATION A AND STATION B. STATION A AND STATION B ARE 262.5 MILES APART FROM EACH OTHER. TRAIN A IS MOVING 124.7 MILES PER HOUR TOWARDS STATION B, WHILE TRAIN B IS MOVING 253.5 MILES PER HOUR TOWARDS STATION A. IF BOTH TRAINS DEPARTED AT 10:00 AM AND IT IS NOW 10:09, HOW MUCH LONGER UNTIL BOTH TRAINS PASS EACH OTHER?" '...w...what?' She looked at Alphys and saw that she was making a D, so Frisk chose D. "WONDERFUL! I'M ASTOUNDED, FOLKS!" Frisk tried to spare Mettaton. "DON'T 'COUNT' ON YOUR VICTORY... HOW MANY FLIES ARE IN THIS JAR?" A large jar appeared, and inside it, there were multiple flies buzzing around and around inside it. It would be impossible to count them and keep track of which ones you counted. Frisk looked towards Alphys and saw she was making an A, Frisk selected A, correct. "CORRECT! YOU'RE SO LUCKY TODAY!" Frisk, again tried to spare Mettaton. "LET'S PLAY MERCY GAME. WHAT MONSTER IS THIS?" Half of a face from a monster appeared, from what she could tell, it was a Froggit, from the Ruins. She was about to select Froggit but caught Alphys making a D, so after thinking about it for a second, she selected D. The image zoomed out and it was a Froggit face 'on... Mettaton...?' "I'M SO FLATTERED YOU REMEMBERED!" 'I don't want to know.' Frisk tried sparing, nothing. "BUT CAN YOU GUESS THIS ONE? WOULD YOU SMOOCH A GHOST?" '!... WHY?!' Frisk went up and selected A. "GREAT ANSWER! I LOVE IT!" Frisk tried sparring, nothing. "HERE'S A SIMPLE ONE. HOW MANY LETTERS IN THE NAME METTATON NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN?" Alphys was making a C with her hands, So Frisk selected C. "OF COURSE THAT WAS EASY FOR YOU!" Frisk tried to spare him, nothing. "HERE COME THE BIG GUNS! IN THE DATING SIMULATION VIDEO GAME "MEW MEW KISSY CUTIE!" WHAT IS MEW MEW'S FAVORITE FOOD?" Frisk was expecting an answer from Alphys but... not the way she gave it. "OH! OH! I KNOW THIS ONE! IT'S SNAIL ICE CREAM!" 'ew...' "IN THE FOURTH CHAPTER EVERYONE GOES TO THE BEACH! AND SHE BUYS ICE CREAM FOR ALL HER FRIENDS! BUT IT'S SNAIL FLAVOR AND SHE'S THE ONLY ONE WHO WANTS IT! IT'S ACTUALLY ONE OF MY FAVORITE PARTS IN THE GAME BECAUSE IT'S ACTUALLY A VERY POWERFUL message about friendship and..." 'Wow.' "ALPHYS, ALPHYS, ALPHYS. YOU AREN'T HELPING ARE CONTESTANT, ARE YOU?" Alphys was shaking her head. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOH! YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME. I'LL ASK A QUESTION... YOU'LL BE SURE TO KNOW THE ANSWER TO! WHO IS DR. ALPHYS CRUSHING ON?" 'Why are these questions important?' Frisk looked at her options, Undyne, Asgore, HER, or "don't know". 'WHY AM I INCLUDED IN HERE?' Undyne being the only person she knew, and decided that "don't know" would kill her... she selected A. "SEE, ALPHYS? I TOLD YOU IT WAS OBVIOUS! EVEN THE HUMAN FIGURED IT OUT. YES, SHE SCRAWLS HER NAME IN THE MARGINS OF HER NOTES. SHE NAMES PROGRAMMING VARIABLES AFTER HER. SHE EVEN WRITES STORIES OF THEM TOGETHER... SHARING A DOMESTIC LIFE. PROBABILITY OF CRUSH: 101 OF ERROR. 1 PERCENT. WELL WELL WELL. WITH DR. ALPHYS HELPING YOU..." 'shoot.' "THE SHOW HAS NO DRAMATIC TENSION." 'whew?' "WE CAN'T GO ON LIKE THIS! BUT. BUT! THIS WAS JUST THE PILOT EPISODE! NEXT UP, MORE DRAMA! MORE ROMANCE! MORE BLOODSHED!UNTIL NEXT TIME, DARLINGS...!" The arms and wheel the robot stood on went inside it and the body shot off like a robot. The room then faded back to its normal colors.

"...Well that was certainly something." Frisk walked closer to Alphys. "Th-that last question... he wasn't s-supposed to ask that one..." Frisk went back the way she had previously came and could now tell that there was in fact a bag of dog food and a fridge. "Wait, wait!" 'What?' Let me give you my ph-phone number! Th-then... m-maybe... if you need help, I could..." 'Okay.' Frisk handed Alphys her phone. "wh... Where'd you get this phone!? It's ancient! It doesn't even have texting. W-wait a second, p-please!" Alphys ran off. Frisk waited like she asked and she soon returned. "Here, I upgraded it for you! It can do texting, items, it's got a key chain... I even signed you up for the underground's number one social network! Now we're officially friends! Eheheheheheh... heheh... heh... ...I'm going to the bathroom." Alphys ran off leaving Frisk alone once more. She walked up to the fridge and opened it. Inside, there were packages of instant noodles and cans of soda. Frisk took a package of noodles. Frisk walked up to the computer on the table next to the fridge, the screen held some sort of puzzle in Snowdin. Then she walked up to the hole Mettaton made when he crashed through. The hole was only a few feet wide and she couldn't see anything so she walked back out. Frisk then walked up an escalator that led to a higher area holding much more stuff. The first things she walked up to were bookshelves holding things she wasn't interested in. The next thing was a machine with some sort of pink liquid dripping out from it. The next thing was what Frisk guessed was Alphy's worktable, although it was covered in dust. The next thing was a wardrobe with several dirty lab coats and a single clean dress. The next was a desk with several unopened letters holding some names she was familiar with. There was also a lamp without a light bulb on it. The final thing in the area confused Frisk and she couldn't figure out what it was besides just a giant block. She then went down the escalator and out of the lab.

 **_  
** **Okay, sorry for not getting out this chapter sooner, I really hoped to get this out last week but I became busier and had to push this aside. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and Merry Christmas as I don't expect to get out another chapter till the following week, still, tell me what you think and if there is something you don't like with what I'm doing or want to try and change something, please tell me. Thank you!**


	18. Chapter 18- Hotlands 2

**Hello, sorry for taking so long to get this out, but as I said, I wasn't going to get much out during the holidays! Anyway, enjoy reading!  
** _

Frisk stepped out of the lab and started walking along her path. Just as she started, she got a ring from her phone and saw that Alphys updated her status. It read: ***Just realized I didn't watch Undyne fight with the human v.v*** 'Um... okay?' She continued on and was a bout to turn the corner when Alphys updated her status again. It read: ***well i know she's unbeatable i'll ask her abt it latter ^.^*** 'Okay?' She turned the corner and heard her phone again. 'Really?' It read: ***for now i gotta call up on the human and guide them -^.^-*** 'Thanks?' She continued onto the next area. This place held two conveyors one going away and one coming towards her. She got onto the one pulling away and was immediately took away. Along the way, she ran into a monster.

 ***Vulkin strolls in*** 'It looks like a volcano...' She checked it. ***Vulkin 8 attack 10 defense. Mistakenly believes that its lava can heal people.*** 'Yeah... I don't think it works like that... then again... It IS a walking, talking volcano so...' "Speed will help dodge!" The attack was a cloud shooting multiple lightning bolts and was hard to dodge all of them. 17/20. 'ow.' ***Vulkin is wiggling its weird hump*** Frisk looked at her options and chose to give Vulkin a hug. ***You give Vulkin a hug. It warms your heart... and your whole body! Ouch! Your defense dropped!** ***** 'Okay, not that.' "Ah... So... LOVEY!" The attack was different, two things appeared on her left and right, and shot fireballs around. She got through easily. ***Vulkin's cheeks glow with a bright heat*** Frisk tried to spare it, success. ***You won! You earned 0 exp and 40 gold!**

She got to the end of the conveyor and continued on her path. Before she could see what was in the area in front of her, Alphys updated her status. ***gonna call them in a minute! =^.^=*** 'Okay, nice to know.' She saw another two conveyors like the last two but in a zig-zag form. She got to the end and continued on. She saw a save point and went up to it. ***The wooshing sound of steam and cogs fills you with determination.*** She looked around and saw some sort of fan in the ground and something else to the left of her. **Alphys updated her status. *I HATE USING THE PHONE I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS LMAO ^.^*** 'Then why are you updating your status so much?' She stepped onto the fan looking thing and was shot to another part of land. When she landed, she encountered a monster.

 ***Tsunderplane gets in the way! Not on purpose or anything.*** Frisk checked it. ***Tsunderplane 8 attack 6 defense. Seems mean, but does it secretly like you?*** "No way! Why would I like YOU?" 'I don't know.' The attack was pretty difficult, it was planes passing and leaving something that might be smoke from the engine. She looked at her options... again... the only one she wanted to go with was... flirt. "Huh!? Y-you SICKO!" 'Well this doesn't seem to work...' The attack was different but still very difficult. It was planes flying above her dropping bullets and at the second half of the attack, lines of steam shot up making it more difficult. 16/20. 'Ow.' Since it was the only option without being rude, she continued to flirt. She got the same response and the same attack. 12/20. Seeming how flirting didn't seem to work at all, she approached Tsunderplane, but not too close. "Eeeeeeeh... H-human...?" Planes came towards her with a green glow around them. Out of curiosity, Frisk ran into the green part being careful not to hit the planes. It didn't seem to hurt or heal her but it did seem to affect Tsunderplane. At the end of the attack the plane's cheeks were noticeably red. Frisk tried to spare and succeeded. ***You won! You earned 0 exp and 60 gold.***

'Okay now that that's over...' She stepped onto the next fan and onto another until she found another spot of land leading somewhere. The area held conveyors that were pointing towards but came from spots of land to her left and right. The was also a single fan changing the direction it was pointing, to the left and then to the right. She stepped on it when it was pointing left because she saw something on the ground. Once she got close she could tell it was a frying pan, she picked it up so she could return it to whoever might've lost it. She stepped onto the conveyor which brought her back to where she was, she didn't see anything on the right so she continued on. She went over a couple gaps before Alphys updated her status again. ***omg ive had my claw over the last digit for five minutes now omg im just gonna do it. im just gonna call!*** 'What? It's only been five minutes?' She made it to where she was thinking would lead her onto the next area. Before she made it into said area, someone called her. 'Alphys?' She was about to answer it but the person on the other end hung up before she could. Confused by that, she headed onto the next area. She saw a laser shooting some sort of orange beam, but that's it. Someone called again. "Uh...!" 'Alphys.' "H-hi. so, the blue lasers... Uhh! I mean, Alphys here, Hi!." 'Hi.' "The blue laser won't hurt you if you don't move." 'You mean like the blue bone attack?' "O-orange ones, um... Y-you have to be moving, and they... um, they won't, um... Move through those ones! ...uh, bye!" Alphys hung up the phone. 'Right... okay...' She got closer to the lasers and Alphys updated her status again. ***OMG I DID IT! claws haven't shook like this since Undyne called me to ask about the weather.*** 'Wait, you're scared to talk on the phone but you're okay to update your status more and more often. Frisk passed through two orange laser and found a moving blue laser. 'I think I know how to get through this...' Before she could attempt, Alphys updated her status again. ***WAIT WE DON'T HAVE WEATHER DOWN HERE WHY DID SHE CALL ME*** 'Yeah...' She waited for the laser to pass her to start moving, she made it through the next orange laser and saw another moving blue laser, she passed that and another orange one then continued on. The next two were the hardest, two moving blue lights... she made it through, but almost got hurt by one in the middle of it. Once she was out of the laser she let out a deep relieved sigh. 'Hopefully there's not much more like that...' She looked up and saw a switch on some sort of pipe. She switched it and saw the lasers behind her turn off. 'Thank you...!' She continued onto the next area.

She couldn't see much yet, she had to turn a corner before she could tell what was ahead. Before she got there, Alphys updated her status. ***Oh My God i Forgot to Tell Them Where to Go*** Frisk got closer to the corner and Alphys updated her status again. ***CUte PIC OF ME RIGHT NOW ^.^*** Attached was Alphys in a garbage can covered in little, pink, glittery filters over it. 'Okay... I guess that's... cute?' She went around the corner and saw several fans, the one directly in front of her kept switching the way it was pointing. She got closer to see if she could tell if there was anything around, but she couldn't see a thing beyond the fans ecept for the spots of land. Alphys then called. "A-A-A-Alphys here! Th... the northern door will stay locked until you... S-solve the puzzles on the right and left! I... I think you sh-should g-g-go to the right first!" She hung up. 'Okay... I'll go on and head over to the right then.' She waited for the fan to point right and then stepped on, next she was shot to her right onto another spot of land. The area to the right held a doorway leading somewhere and two monsters sitting by the ledge. She decided to go ahead and talk with them. The first said: "The way to work is blocked so I got time to catch Mettaton's show on my phone... the special affects were amazing today! That human almost looked REAL!" 'Your joking, right?' "Of course an expert viewer like me knows CGI when they see it..." 'You have to be joking...' The second monster said: "Mettaton? Yeah, he's the most popular star in the underground! His fan club probably has two... no, THREE dozen members!" 'Okay then.' She was about to head through the doorway when Alphys updated her status again. ***wonder if it would be unfun if i explained the puzzle...*** 'Actually, it would be more fun if you did!' She headed on through the doorway. She saw some sort of puzzle, a note to her left, and a monster to her right. She went up to the monster. "The door to the area is closed? So I tried the puzzle? But I kept running out of ammo, and it kept restarting? And my two co-workers won't help? It's like they don't even want to go to work?" She went up to the puzzle and seemed to figure out what she was supposed to do... after messing around for a bit. She finished the puzzle and talked with the monster again. "Wow? You solved it? I'm impressed? You must be a total nerd?" She left and went back to the middle part of it, then headed to the left. She solved the puzzle over there and then went back to the middle, opened the door, and went through.

She got to the other side and Alphys updated her status. ***Whatever! I'll just explain it!*** Then Frisk got a call. "Uuuh, i think... Um... Hey! About the puzzles on the left and the right...!" 'You mean the puzzles I just did?' "They're a bit hard to explain, but..." 'I ALREADY FOUND A PAGE SAYING WHAT TO DO ON THE LEFT SIDE, WHICH, WOULD'VE BEEN HELPFUL TO KNOW ON THE RIGHT!' "...uhhh, you already s-solved them? Awesome!" 'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' Frisk continued on. She crossed a couple fans and landed on a platform very much different from the rest. 'Must be reaching the next area... funny, I didn't have to fight anyone really difficult this time!' She continued onto the next area.

 **_  
** **Again, sorry for taking so long to get this out! I was planning to get this out sooner but it decided to ice up and I was distracted by work. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if you have any suggestions or questions, please, let me know!**


	19. Chapter 19- Cooking Show

**Okay, hopefully this gets out when I plan it to, but besides that, Enjoy!  
** _

The room Frisk walked into was really dark, she couldn't even see the floor. She continued walking through and Alphys called her. "H-hey, it's kinda dark in there, isn't it? Don't worry! I'll hack into the light system and brighten it up!" The lights in the room turned on and Frisk could now see what was in the room. It was a kitchen. "Oh no." 'NO "OH NO'S"! NONE!' Mettaton popped up next to the counter. "OHHHH YES! WELCOME BEAUTIES TO THE UNDERGROUND'S PREMIER COOKING SHOW!" 'Noooooooo...' "PRE-HEAT YOUR OVENS, BECAUSE WE GOT A SPECIAL RECIPE TODAY! WE'RE GOING TO BE MAKING..." "LET ME GUESS! _COOKED HUMAN?!_ ' "A CAKE!" '...oh...' "MY LOVELY ASSISTANT HERE WILL GATHER THE INGREDIENTS! EVERYONE GIVE THEM A BIG HAND!" Mettaton and people in the crowd started clapping and confetti fell from above her. "WE'LL NEED SUGAR, MILK, AND EGGS. GO FOR IT, SWEETHEART!" Frisk looked behind her, her first guess was that she'd find the milk and eggs in the fridge, but then she noticed that they were all on the counter. She grabbed all three and brought them back to the front counter. "PERFECT! GREAT JOB, BEAUTIFUL! WE'VE GOT ALL THE INGREDIENTS WE NEED TO BAKE THE CAKE! MILK... SUGAR... EGGS... OH MY! WAIT A MAGNIFICENT MOMENT! HOW COULD I FORGET! WE'RE MISSING THE MOST IMPORTANT INGREDIENT!" Mettaton's screen turned red and then he brought up a chainsaw. "A HUMAN SOUL!" 'OH, NOW YOU SAY IT!' Frisk backed up as Mettaton grew more near. Then both stopped when they heard a phone ringing. "HELLO...? I'M KINDA IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING HERE." Alphy's voice came over. "W-wait a second! Couldn't you make a... Couldn't you use a... Couldn't you make a substitution in the recipe?!" "...A SUBSTITUTION? YOU MEAN, USE A DIFFERENT, NON HUMAN INGREDIENT? ...WHY?" "Uhh, what if someone's... Vegan?" "...VEGAN?" "Well, uhh, I mean-" "THAT'S A BRILLIANT IDEA, ALPHYS! ACTUALLY, I HAPPEN TO HAVE AN OPTION RIGHT HERE! MTT-BRAND ALWAYS-CONVENIENT HUMAN_SOUL_FLAVOR_SUBSTITUTE! A CAN OF WHICH... IS JUST OVER THERE ON THAT COUNTER! WELL, DARLING? WHY DON'T YOU GET IT?" Frisk went over to the can and went to grab it, but then the counter it was sitting on started to move down, then it shot up at a physically impossible speed. Mettaton came over. "BY THE WAY, OUR SHOW RUNS ON A STRICT SCHEDULE. IF YOU CAN'T GET THE CAN IN THE NEXT ONE MINUTE... WE'LL JUST HAVE TO GO BACK TO THE ORIGINAL PLAN! SO... BETTER START CLIMBING, BEAUTIFUL!" Mettaton started flying up. 'Well, if you're going to fly on up, you can just grab it yourself, because that's impossible.' Frisk then got a call. "Oh no! There's not enough time to climb up!" 'Gee, you think?' "F-f-fortunately, I might have a plan! When I upgraded your phone, I added a few... features. You see that huge button that says jetpack? Watch this." Frisk watched as her phone went up into the air somehow and then somehow turned into a jet pack. '...H-HOW?!' "There! You should have just enough fuel to reach the top!" 'Okay... what about getting down? How do I get down?' "Now, get up there!" 'Yay... more... heights... At least this should be easy?' As her journey up began, she saw Mettaton dropping what appeared to be bread crumbs, and figuring that they would somehow hurt or slow her down, she avoided them. Next, Mettaton started to throw down flour with only a single opening just big enough for her to get through. Still, she managed to get through. She didn't know what the next thing was but it was hard to dodge, she was hit a couple times, though she couldn't tell if it slowed her down or not. Next, Mettaton was throwing down bread crumbs again. The next was flour, the hard to dodge things again, breadcrumbs, and back to flour over and over again until she finally made it to the top. "MY MY. IT SEEMS YOU'VE BESTED ME. BUT THAT'S ONLY BECAUSE YOU HAD THE HELP OF THE BRILLIANT DOCTOR ALPHYS! OH, I LOATHE TO THINK WHAT WOULD'VE HAPPENED WITHOUT HER! WELL, TOODLES!" Mettaton left then came right back. "OH YES! ABOUT THE SUBSTITUTION... HAVEN'T YOU EVER SEEN OF A COOKING SHOW BEFORE? I ALREADY BAKED THE CAKE AHEAD OF TIME! SO FORGET IT!" Mettaton left again. 'Are. YOU. KIDDING! ME!' Frisk found out that Alphys was right, the jet pack only had enough fuel to get to the top. 'Now what?' Then the platform started lowering to the ground. 'Going down seemed to be a lot less long then going up.' Her phone started ringing. "Wow! We... we did it! We... we really did it! Great job out there, team! W-well, uh, anyway, let's keep heading forward!" Alphys hung up and Frisk continued on. So far she could see a save point and some sort of structure far away. She went to the save point and saved. ***An ominous structure looms in the distance... It fills you with determination!*** Frisk continued on... After a discussion with Alphys about what the CORE is and that's where she's heading.

 **_  
** **Right, okay, I was planning to get this out sooner but I was hit with snow... again... Anyway, the next couple chapters may or may not be shorter than the rest but I'm not sure yet. Please let me know if you have any questions and I'll respond to them in the next chapter, till then I'll be working on this and that other project (The base of it anyway)**


	20. Chapter 20- Hotlands 3

**Don't have much to say so let's just get on with it!  
** _

Frisk stepped out of the elevator after hitting a button that said "right floor 2". She felt it start to move and had to grab onto a handrail to keep her from falling. She got to the other side and stepped out. She saw someone sitting next to the edge and tried to talk with them. "Heh. I'm Heat Flamesman. Remember my name!" 'Okay. That's an interesting name.' She continued on her path. Now she could see a couple monsters along with Sans at another station. She went up to Sans and said hi. "hey buddy, what's up? wanna buy a hot dog? it's only 30 g." Frisk nodded and gave him 30 coins. "thanks, kid. here's your 'dog." '...dog?' Frisk gave Sans a confused look. "yeah. 'dog. apostrophe-dog. it's short for hot-dog." 'Oh.' Frisk would've talked with the monsters but one of them made her nervous and the other was another Vulkin, so she continued on her path.

All she could see was a long, empty path. She was stopped by her phone buzzing as soon as she started. Alphys has posted a picture: ***dinner with the girlfriend ;)*** Attached with it was a picture of a catgirl next to a bowl of instant noodles. Frisk continued to walk on only to be stopped a couple feet later. '...Who's CoolSkeleton95?' She looked at the post. ***ARE WE POSTING HOT "PICS?" HERE IS ME AND MY COOL FRIEND!*** Attached was a picture of Papyrus flexxing in front of a mirror. He was wearing sunglasses. He also had giant muscular biceps pasted to his arm, which was also wearing sunglasses. 'Why?' She put her phone away and continued to walk again, only to be stopped yet again.

 ***Pyrope bounds towards you!*** Frisk checked it. ***(!Make Sure To insert Information Here Before Submission!)*** The attack was simple but hard at the same time, all she had to do was dodge things coming from behind her and then avoid the blast they made when they hit the top. Firsk was almost hit a couple times but was saved by a shove backwards. Frisk looked at her options: Heat up, Cool down, Invite. 'What does it mean by "Invite"?' Out of curiosity, she selected "Heat up". ***You crank up the thermostat. Pyrope begins to get excited.*** 'WHAT THERMOSTAT?' The area around them seemed to get hotter and looked like the walls were waves. Same attack. ***Pyrope wants more heat.*** 'Okay, I guess that's doing something good then!' She selected "Heat up" again, and she cranked up a mysterious thermostat, and the room became much more wavy. 'It kinda hurts to look...' Now the attack was bombs going up and down. Frisk decided to start calling them bombs because they blow up. After the attack, Frisk cranked up the thermostat again, and now the air was burning and Frisk kept having to close her eyes because of the waves along the walls and the ground and the ceiling and all around. Now the bombs were slowly going right, up, and left. After repeating this process until it was impossible to understand what you were seeing and the room was practically melting. Finally, Frisk managed to spare it. ***You won! You earned 0 exp and 1000 gold! The gold melted from all the heat.*** 'Seriously?'

Frisk tried to walk on, but Alphys updated her status again. ***LOL, CoolSkeleton95! ...that's a joke, right?*** 'I... think that's rude.' Frisk continued walking- _tried_ to walk on, but Coolskeleton updated his status. ***THE ONLY JOKE HERE, IS HOW STRONG MY MUSCLES ARE.*** 'Are you done?' Frisk went down a path she came across before she was interrupted wit her walking. She saw something laying on the floor and tried to go pick it up... tried. 'Are you kidding me? How much are you going to post?' Frisk took out her phone and looked at what she thought was another post from Alphys or Papyrus. Instead she was sent a friend request from NAPSTABLOOK22. 'NEVER MIND! I WILL GLADLY ACCEPT YOUR FRIEND REQUEST!' She accepted his friend request and went to pick up the thing on the ground. It turns out it was an apron, about her size, that seemed really old had a stain and it was torn. She decided to pick her up and bring it with her to see if someone was missing it. Then, she headed back up the way she came, seeing that there was nothing else there.

She got to the next room, and saw two conveyors, one leading away and the other leading towards her. Then her phone rang. "H... hi...! It's Doctor Alphys." 'I know.' "This p-puzzle is kinda... um... timing-based." 'Timing based?' "Y-you see those switches over there?" Frisk looked around and found three switches. "Y-you'll have to press all three of them within 3 seconds." 'Um...' "I'll t-try to help you with the rhythm." Frisk stepped onto the conveyor and pressed the first and second switch as she passed them, Alphys then called her before she hit the last one. 'Really? I almost had it!' "OK! Now press the third one!" The beam preventing her from moving on turned off. "...h-h-hey! Looks like you! Only needed to press! Two of them!" She hung up. 'Apparently so...' Frisk continued onto the next area.

Once she saw what was in there, she gave up. The room held a series of platforms with fans on them, looked like a maze. She was about to step onto the first one when Alphys updated her status. ***that's the last time i try to help with a puzzle lmao*** 'No...' She stepped forward then got a call. "Uh, h-h-hey! I'm going to the bathroom so I'll be MIA for a bit. I'm... I'm sure you can handle this puzzle by yourself!" ' **INTERNAL SCREAMING** ' She got onto the first fan and shot to the platform in front of it. After going onto a couple fans, she found that she need to make a U shape with the path. Once she completed it, she headed onto the next area.

She saw a save point and a microwave. Before she made it to the save point, Alphys updated her status. ***OMG? People think Mew Mew 2 is better than Mew Mew 1? LOLLLLLLLLL that's a joke right...*** Frisk went up to the save point and saved. ***Knowing the mouse might one day hack the computerized safe and get the cheese, fills you with determination.*** 'Oh, it's a safe, not a microwave. Frisk looked inside the computerized laser safe and found that the edges of the cheese were melting. Alphys updated status. ***omg... DONT THEY KNOW THAT IT RUINS MEW MEWS ENTIRE CHARACTER ARC*** 'What? Is that about that... Mew Mew 1 and 2 thing?' She walked forward a bit and Alphys updated her status. ***My Mew Mew 2 Review: Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 2 Is Neither Kissy Nor Cutie. Its Trash. 0 Stars.*** 'Okay? Why is this so important you have to rant about it this much? And seriously! What even _is_ it?' She continued onto the next room. 'Oh boy... another long pathway...' She started to walk up to the corner, expecting to get paused by a call or update or SOMETHING. But, she wasn't expecting to get stopped by the two guards she saw at the beginning of... Hotland? They told her to stop, and she did, and she turned around. They caught up, told her that they had received an anonymous tip from someone that a human wearing a striped shirt was wandering around Hotlands and ho scary that fact was, then they told her to follow her, which she did, reluctantly, but they both stopped when they FINALLY realized she was THE HUMAN! And now they were trying to kill her. 'And this explains what happened to that fight with the stronger-than-other-monsters-person...'

Frisk checked them ***(Don't forget to insert information here)*** The attack was confusing on what it was, but very easy. She looked at her options and decided to "whisper" in one of the guards ears. But of course, didn't manage to get something out for two reasons, the main one being she didn't know what to say. It was the same attack as last time and was still easy to get through. Since "whispering" didn't do any good, she went ahead and used her other option which was cleaning their armor. She didn't know why she would have to do this to get out of the fight but went along with it anyway. "Like "you're dead" and all." "...Getting... Warmer..." 'Okay, that did something.' Same attack, but this time there was something she guessed she had to be on top of because it was green. "...can't... take it. ...armor... too... HOT!" The guard took off his armor, relieving his skin, and Frisk covered her eyes. The first guard looked uncomfortable and Frisk tried the "whisper" option again, still with nothing to say but it... worked? "I... I..." "...Hmph." The attack was the same as always, but Frisk ended up getting hit by a lot of the things. 4/20. "D-dude... I can't... I can't take this anymore! Not like this! Like, 02! I like... I like, LIKE you, bro! The way you fight... the way you talk... I love doing team attacks with you. I love standing here with you, bouncing and waving our weapons in sync... 02... I, like, want to stay this way forever..." "..." "I mean, uh... Psyche! Got ya, bro! Haha!" "..01?" "Y-yeah, bro?" "...do you want to... get some ice cream... after this?" "Sure, dude! Haha!" Frisk stood u after covering her face and ears, and tried to spare them. Success. ***You won! You earned 0 exp and 100 gold!*** 'Do I get to keep it this time?'

Frisk continued on her path but was stopped by Alphys updating her status again. ***oopswait how's the human doing*** 'Just fine, thank you!' She continued on just to be stopped again. ***Top 10 Shows That Make You Forget To Do Your Frickin Job*** 'If checking up on how I'm doing, then whatever you were watching defiantly messed you up big time.' She continued onto the next area. 'Yay... Another dark room, let me guess, Mettaton is in here somewhere with another way of killing me, isn't he?'  
 **_  
** **Sorry for cutting that last part short but I want to get this chapter out now. I wasn't expecting to take so long for this so I hope it comes out alright. I will start working on the next chapter when I can but have no promises on when it shall be finished.**


	21. Chapter 21- MTT NEWS

**Hello!  
** _  
'Yay... Another dark room, let me guess, Mettaton is in here somewhere with another way of killing me, isn't he?' She continued on walking, holding high suspicion on what to expect should the lights turn on. Alphys called Frisk on her way through the darkness. "Okay, I'm back! A-another dark room, huh? Don't worry! M-my hacking skills have got things covered!" The lights turned on and Frisk could only see a large area in front of her and a giant piece of cardboard to her left with a hole big enough for her to fit through. "Are you serious?" "OHHHHHHH YESSS! GOOD EVENINGS, BEAUTIES AND GENTLEBEAUTIES! THIS IS METTATON, REPORTING LIVE FROM MTT NEWS! AN INTERESTING SITUATION HAS ARISEN IN EASTERN HOTLAND!" 'What the heck is going on?' "FORTUNATELY, OUR CORRESPONDENT IS OUT THERE, REPORTING LIVE!" 'Yay... I get to do more work for you...' "BRAVE CORRESPONDENT! PLEASE FIND SOMETHING NEWSWORTHY TO REPORT! OUR TEN WONDERFUL VIEWERS ARE WAITING FOR YOU!" 'Only ten?' Frisk looked at all the numerous objects laying around. Nothing looked suspicious though, so she went up and checked everything. The first thing was a glass, somehow still holding water in the heat. "OH MY! ...IT'S A COMPLETELY NONDESCRIPT GLASS OF WATER. BUT ANYTHING CAN MAKE A GREAT STORY WITH ENOUGH SPIN!" The next item Frisk walked upon was some sort of book with an image Mettaton printed on the front. "OH NO! THAT MOVIE SCRIPT! HOW'D? DID THAT GET THERE? IT'S A SUPER-JUICY SNEAK PREVIEW OF MY LATEST GUARANTEE-NOT-TO-BOMB FILM: METTATON THE MOVIE XXVIII... STARRING METTATON! I'VE HEARD THAT LIKE THE OTHER FILMS... IT CONSISTS MOSTLY A SINGLE FOUR-HOUR SHOT OF ROSE PETALS SHOWERING OVER MY RECLINING BODY!" 'oh god...' "OH! BUT THAT'S! NOT CONFIRMED!YOU WOULDN'T" Fake cough. "SPOIL MY MOVIE FOR EVERYONE WITH A PROMOTIONAL STORY, WOULD YOU?" 'Why would I **want** to?' She continued onto the next object. The next one she walked up on was a basket ball. "BASKETBALL'S A BLAST, ISN'T IT, DARLING?" 'I don't like sports...' "TOO BAD YOU CAN'T PLAY WITH THESE BALLS. THEY'RE MTT-BRAND FASHION BASKETBALLS. FOR WEARING, NOT PLAYING. YOU CAN'T GET RICH AND FAMOUS WITHOUT BEAUTIFYING A FEW ORBS." '...Is... Is this _really_ important for becoming famous?' The next thing Frisk walked up to was a video game with Mettaton imprinted on the cover. "OOH LA LA! THIS VIDEO GAME YOU FOUND... IS DYNAMITE!" 'WHAT?!' "THOUGH I DON'T MAKE AN APPEARANCE UNTIL THREE FOURTHS IN. BUT I LIKE THAT. APPEARING FROM THE HEAVENS LIKE MANNA, SLAKING THE AUDIENCE'S HUNGER FOR GORGEOUS ROBOTS... OH! THAT'S METTATON!" Frisk went onto the next item. The next item was a present. 'OH MY! IT'S A PRESENT! AND IT'S ADDRESSED TO YOU, DARLING!AREN'T YOU JUST BURSTING WITH EXCITEMENT? WHAT COULD BE INSIDE? WELL, NO TIME LIKE THE 'PRESENT' TO FIND OUT!" Frisk couldn't help but giggle to the pun. "This is most likely a trap.' She went onto the next item, which was a dog. "WHAT A SENSATIONAL OPPORTUNITY FOR A STORY! I CAN SEE THE HEADLINE NOW: DOG EXISTS SOMEWHERE! FRANKLY, I'M BLOWN AWAY." Frisk looked around. 'There's nothing else here so I might as well report it or I'm never leaving.' "ATTENTION VIEWERS! OUR CORRESPONDENT HAS FOUND... A DOG! THAT'S RIGHT FOLKS! IT'S THE FEEL-GOOD STORY OF THE YEAR! LOOK AT ITS EARS, TINY PAWS, FLUFFY TAIL... WAIT A SECOND... THAT'S NOT A TAIL! THAT'S... A FUSE! THAT'S RIGHT... THAT DOG... IS A BOMB!" 'A WHAT?' "BUT DON'T PANIC!" 'WHY SHOULDN'T I? YOU'RE ABOUT TO BLOW ME UP!' "YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE REST OF THE ROOM YET!" 'OH GOD!' The cardboard in front of her completely fell apart, letting the audience see the rest of the room. "OH MY! IT SEEMS EVERYTHING IN THIS AREA IS A BOMB! THAT PRESENT'S A BOMB!" 'NEW IT!' "THAT BASKETBALL'S A BOMB! EVEN MY WORDS ARE...! BRAVE CORRESPONDENT... IF YOU DON'T DEFUSE ALL THE BOMBS..." "I blow up.' "THIS BIG BOMB WILL BLOW YOU TO SMITHEREENS IN TWO MINUTES!" Frisk looked up and indeed saw a really large bomb laying there. '...a... a... ARE YOU KIDDING ME?' "THEN YOU WON'T BE REPORTING 'LIVE' ANY LONGER! HOW TERRIBLE! HOW DISTURBING! OUR NINE VIEWERS ARE GOING TO LOVE WATCHING THIS! GOOD LUCK, DARLING!" 'UGH!' Frisk then got a call from someone. "D-don't worry... I installed a bomb defusing program on your phone!" 'W...WHY?' "Use the 'DEFUSE' option when the bomb is in the defuse zone! N-now, go get 'em!" She hung up. 'ohgodohgodohgod!' Each bomb was the same yet different at the same time. All she had to do was walk into the bombs or be hit by it while it was moving, and then defuse it. She almost lost but got the last one just in time. "WELL DONE, DARLING! YOU'VE DEACTIVATED ALL THE BOMBS! IF YOU DIDN'T DEACTIVATE THEM, THE BOMB WOULD'VE EXPLODED IN TWO MINUTES. NOW IT WON'T EXPLODE IN TWO MINUTES. INSTEAD, IT'LL EXPLODE IN TWO SECONDS! GOODBYE, DARLING!" 'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' A few moments passed and nothing happened. "AH. THE BOMB DOESN'T SEEM TO BE GOING OFF." 'Oh thank god.' Alphys's voice came from somewhere, maybe a speaker. "That's b-because! While you were monologuing... I...! I f... fix... um... I ch-change..." "OH NO. YOU DEACTIVATED THE BOMB WITH YOUR HACKING SKILLS." "Yeah! That's what I did!" "CURSES! IT SEEMS THAT I'VE BEEN FOILED AGAIN! CURSE YOU, HUMAN! CURSE YOU, DR. ALPHYS! FOR HELPING SO MUCH! BUT I DON'T CURSE OUR EIGHT WONDERFUL VIEWERS FOR TUNING IN! UNTIL NEXT TIME, DARLING!" "Wow. W-we really showed him, huh... ...h-hey, i know i was kinda weird at first... But I really think I'm getting more... Uh, more... M-more confident about guiding you! S-so don't worry about that b-big d-dumb robot... I-I'll protect you from him!A-and if it really c-came down to it, we could just t-turn... Um, nevermind. Later!" 'O...kay?' Frisk looked around to see if she could find the path that would lead her to the next area, eventually she found it and went onto the next room. All she could see was a long path with the core in the background, seemingly bigger than the last time she saw it. On the way down, Alphys called her and asked "why she was so quiet" and "are you afraid to meet Asgore?" and said "Don't be, he's a really great guy". The next room was little, only holding an elevator. She stepped inside and selected "Left floor 3" Figuring that was where she needed to go.  
 **_  
** **HAPPY VALENTINES DARLINGS! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review so I can know what I may need to work on, THANKS!**


	22. Chapter 22- Muffet

**Fixed up the problem of Frisk speaking, or more so an idea for it. I'll just do basic hand gestures and expressions to give a way of how Frisk communicates. Hopefully that isn't confusing, but I'm willing to do y best to explain it better if need to be.**

 **Also fixed recently was the problem with the chapter "Hotlands 3" not being before "MTT news" Sorry it took so long but I managed to find the file after it was... corrupted. But it's there now and this should be appearing the same day!**

 **I'm going to post this due to my absence but I'm going to continue writing this chapter once I'm finished.  
** **_**

The elevator made it to the next side/floor and Frisk stepped out. There was nothing to be seen around the entrance of the elevator so she went onto the next room. There was a person holding a doughnut, a table with doughnuts and something else on it, and a big... spider... behind it. Frisk went up to the table and waved to the spider. "Welcome to our parlor, dearie~ Interested in some spider pastries? All proceeds go to real spiders~" Frisk looked at a sign that was next to the table and it read: ***Spider Doughnut 9999 gold*** '...9 thousand... 9 hundred... 90... 9... gold? I think I'm good...' Frisk shook her head and the spider gave her a glare. Frisk went up and talked with the other person. "I... I... I ended up buying a donut... I... I... I didn't want to, but that girl... even though I told her no, she... kept staring at me in this creepy way and licking her lips. N... now I'm outta cash." Frisk thought about it for a moment, then handed the monster 10 gold. Receiving a deeper glare from the spider, Frisk continued onto the next room. 'Yay, another fan puzzle...' Alphys gave a call. "Hi! Alphys, here! This puzzle is the same as the last one, you need to complete both puzzles for the door to open." 'Great...' She found her way to the first puzzle, after a while of figuring out how to get there, and tried to get into the room, but ended up getting into a fight.

 ***Tsunder plane attacks! Not because it's jealous Vulkin is looking at you or anything!*** 'Well, at least I know what I'm doing at least.' Frisk drank some tea and recovered her hp. The attack was odd with the two of them there. There was fire on the walls, fireballs coming from them, and planes going from behind to front. She managed to get through without getting hit. Frisk looked at her options, then decided to give Vulkin a hug. ***You give Vulkin a hug. It warms your heart... in fact, your whole body... OW! Defense dropped!*** 'Right... forgot it did that...' "Ah... so... LOVEY!" It was the same attack and Frisk managed to get through without being hurt. Frisk tried to spare Vulkin and it worked. The next attack was planes flying above, dropping bombs and then steam appearing on the right. She was almost hit by the steam and bombs towards the end. ***Tsunderplane gives you a condescending barrel role*** Frisk stepped closer to Tsunderplane, but not too close. "E-eh... Human...?" The attack was green-glowing planes coming towards her. She stepped close enough to the plane to hit the green but not the actual plane itself. She made it through without getting hurt. She tried to spare it. Success. ***You Won! You earned 0 exp and 100 gold!*** 'Do I still get to keep it? Yes? Good.'

Frisk continued onto the puzzle. It was the same concept but it still took Frisk a while to complete it. When she stepped back out, there was to monsters on each side of the room. 'They look like... kites...' She went up and talked with the first one. "My favorite Mettaton Moment? Right when everything looks the baddest, he poses dramatically. Like when he's on a cooking show and things don't turn out right." 'Or when a human gets away...' Frisk went up to the second monster. "My favorite Mettaton moment? When he beats up heal-turning villains!" 'What?' "Even if it's during what's supposed to be a quiz show!" 'Right...' Frisk went on back to do the other puzzle. She crossed over the fans, and pass a laser security-treadmill thing. Before Frisk could enter, she got a call from Alphys. "Hey! This um, has nothing to do with guiding you... but... Would you like to watch a human TV show together sometime? It's called um... M... Mew Mew Kissy Cutie..." 'Isn't that something from the quiz show earlier?' Frisk looked towards a camera sitting on the puzzle entrance and nodded. "R-really!? It's so good! It's um, my favorite show!" Then Alphys pretty much explained the entire show to Frisk. Frisk stepped into the room and the puzzle seemed easier. Mistakenly thinking that, it took her a couple tries to do it but she managed to get through it.

Frisk stepped out of the puzzle room and onto the conveyor that lead away, stopping on the way down to smell some flowers. She made it to the door and it opened up, then she walked through. The room held a save point, but it was oddly different than the other rooms. The pathway leading into the next room seemed to turn purple and it seemed slightly cooler. She went up and saved. ***The smell of cobwebs in the air fills you with determination!*** Then she walked into the next room. The room was very dark but light enough for her to see. There were cobwebs on the ground and spiders hanging from the ceiling. In the darkness, Frisk was able to hear someone talking. "Ahuhuhuhuhu... Did you here what they just said?" This sent chills down Frisk's spine, as she wasn't able to see anyone else there except for all the spiders. "They said that a human wearing a stripped shirt will come through here." Frisk still nervous carefully moved on. "I heard that they hate hate spiders." 'eh... wouldn't say _hate_ but... uh...' Frisk came across a large cobweb covering the entire ground so Frisk had no choice but to go through it. It was increasingly hard to move through all the silk. "I heard that they love to stomp on them." 'No...' "I heard that they like to tear their legs off." 'no...!' Frisk still saw plenty of cobwebs in her path. "I heard..." Frisk had just reached the center of the web and she ended up completely stuck, unable to move and fearful of what was in the darkness. Then, some light shown a large spider on a larger web with spiders hanging around. 'Oh... hello again...!' Still stuck, Frisk listened to what the spider had to say. "...That they're offly stingy with their money." 'What does stingy mean?' Frisk look at the spider with confusion in hopes that she would explain it to her. But, the spider just laughed. "You your taste is too refined for our pastries, don't you, deary?" 'NO...!' Frisk shook her head. "Ahuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu... I disagree with that notion." '...why...?' "I think your taste... is exactly what this next batch needs!" 'What do you mean by that!?' The spider laughed and the room faded to black.

 ***MUFFET TRAPS YOU!*** 'WHY...?' Frisk checked Muffet. ***Muffet 8 attack 0 defense. If she invites you to her parlor, excuse yourself.*** "Don't look so blue, my dearie~" Muffet tipped two started to pour purple liquid onto the ground and Frisk's vision faded to purple. When she could see, she could also see her soul turned purple. "...I think purple is a better look on you! Ahuhuhuhuhu..." ***You're trapped in a strange purple web!*** Frisk saw a spider come up and hold up a sign. The sign held "Up next:" with a picture of a spider below. 'What is that supposed to mean?' Frisk struggled to get out of the web. Muffet covered her mouth and giggled at her. "Why so pale? You should be proud~" Frisk found she could only stay straight, lean forward, or lean back. The attack was spiders coming from different directions, and she leaned out of the way as they passed. 'At least it's easy.' ***Muffet dance synchronized with the spiders*** Frisk saw the "up next" sign and saw the same symbol. "Proud to be in a delicious cake~ Ahuhuhuhuhuhu~" As Frisk thought, it was the same attack as before, still easy. ***The spiders clap as if following the beat of a song*** The "up next" sign had two spiders. Frisk had a guess it meant more spiders but wasn't sure. Frisk tried to spare Muffet. "Let you go? Don't be silly~" The attack was the same concept but it was harder. 15/20. 'ow.' ***Muffet pours you a cup of spiders*** 'No thank you...' "Frisk tried to spare Muffet. "Your SOUL is going to make the spiders very happy~~" 'Why is my soul that important?' The attack was mostly the same, pastries bounced from in front of Frisk to behind her. 10/20. ***Muffet does a synchronized dance with the spiders*** Frisk tried, again, to spare. "Oh, how rude of me! I almost forgot to introduce you to my pet~" 'Why do I have a bad feeling about that?' "It's breakfast time, isn't it? Have fun you two~" '...' Frisk felt a sudden hit of dizziness wash over her. The attack was more spiders. But around half way through, something came into the room, ...and it seemed terrifying to Frisk. It tried to suck her into its mouth, but thanks to the web Frisk was stuck in, it was to no avail. Frisk tried to spare Muffet again. "The person warned us about you..." The attack was spiders and bouncing pastries, very hard to avoid both at the same time, but Frisk just barely got through it. 5/20. "Offered us a LOT of money for your SOUL." 'Was it Undyne?' The attack was just spiders. It would have been relieving for Frisk had it not been so fast. She managed to make it without getting hit. ***Muffet pours you a cup of spiders.*** Frisk tried to spare Muffet again. "They had such a sweet smile and... Ahuhuhuhuhu..." 'Not Undyne then... wait... Sans always seems to be smiling, but...' same basic attack. Frisk tried sparring. "It's strange, but, I swore I saw them in the shadows... Changing shape...?" 'Welp, I'm out of Ideas.' The attack was crescents, but they acted like boomerangs. Once again, Frisk tried to spare Muffet. "Oh, it's lunch time, isn't it? And I forgot to feed my pet~" 'Have we really been fighting for _that_ long?' Frisk felt dizzy again, and she avoided the spiders till the... pet... came along. Frisk tried sparring. "With that money, the spider clans can finally be reunited~" 'Reunite?' The attack was just spiders going from one side, then the other, very, very fast. ***Muffet tidies up the web around you.*** 'How many more times can I try to spare her?' "You haven't heard? Spiders have been trapped in the ruins for generations! Even if they go under the door, Snowdin's fatal cold is impassable alone." CRESCENT ATTACK! ***Muffet dances with the spiders*** Frisk drank some sea tea and recovered all of her hp. 'How much longer? At least I've gotten better at dodging... Can I give her some money?' "But with the money for your soul, we'll be able to rent a heated limo~" 'There's limos down here?' FAST SPIDER ATTACK! Frisk tried to spare Muffet. "And with all the leftovers...? We could have a nice vacation~ Or even build a spider baseball field~" '...Vacation...? Why does that word sound so familiar?' The attack was spiders, pastries, and crescents. 'Please tell me it's almost over!' ***Muffet pours you a cup of spiders*** 'Again.' "But enough of that... It's time for dinner, isn't it?" 'Great...' Frisk felt the dizziness and leaned out of the way to avoid the maze of spiders coming towards her. Frisk decided that the pet was a cup spider, it looked like a cupcake with eight legs. "You're still alive? Ahuhuhuhu..." 'Gee, thanks.' "Oh, my pet~ It looks like it's time for desert~" Just then, a spider walked in with some sort of paper. "Huh? A telegram from the spiders in the ruins? What? They say they saw you, and... ...even if you are stingy, you never hurt a single spider! Oh my, this has all been a big misunderstanding~" 'See!' "I thought you were someone that hated spiders~" 'I... I'm learning not to...?' "The person that asked for that soul... They must have meant a _different_ human in a stripped shirt~" 'I've been through what I can only guess to be most of the underground and I have not seen another human. But then again... who am I to say otherwise? hehe...' "Sorry for all the trouble~ Ahuhuhu~ I'll make it up to you~ You can come back anytime at all... And, for no charge at all... I'll wrap you up and let you play with my pet again~" 'um... no thank you...' "Ahuhuhuhuhu~ Just kidding~" 'thank you!' "I'll spare you now~" 'FINALLLLY!' Frisk spared Muffet. ***You won! You earned 0 exp and 0 gold!*** 'No gold... for THAT fight!'

The room faded back to its normal colors. "Ahuhuhuhu~ That was fun! See you again, dearie!" Muffet disappeared, along with the rest of the spiders, and Frisk was now free from the web. 'Okay! Finally time to continue on!' Frisk walked to the end of the room and out the door way.  
 **_**

 **I must apologize for taking so long to get this out! Hope you liked the chapter, and to Just Curios: I will look into it and let you now if/when I update it!**


	23. Chapter 23- MTT Resort

**If you haven't finished reading the previous chapter, please, go read it!  
Just Curios: Working on the "Quiz Show" I'll let you know when I'm finished with it.  
**_

Frisk stepped into the next room and looked around. On the wall, there was a poster supporting Mettaton's latest performance: A tale between two lovers, kept apart by fate. '...?' She looked at the time of the performance. 'About to start... at least... I think so...? All it says is soon so...' She stepped into the next room. It only looked like a plain, blue hallway. The color of the and was odd compared to the rest of the Hotlands. Before she got to the other end of the room, she heard a uncomfortably familiar voice. "OH? THAT HUMAN..." Frisk looked up but saw no one. When she was about to look away, she saw the corner of something peek out from one of the walls. "COULD IT BE...?" The figure stepped fully out into view. "...MY ONE TRUE LOVE?" Mettaton, went towards the stairs he was at and started to head down. 'shoot, shoot, shoot!' Frisk had forgotten about facing Mettaton during her fight with Muffet. Next Mettaton started to sing. 'Someone help me.' " _Oh my love... Please run away... Monster king.. forbids your stay... Humans must... Live far apart... Even if... It breaks my heart..."_ 'Yeah, right...' _"They'll put you..."_ Pink rose petals started falling to ground. 'Where on earth are these coming from?' _"In the dungeon... It'll suck... And then you'll die a lot... Really sad... You're gonna die... Cry Cry Cry... So sad it's happening"_ The petals stopped falling and a light shown in the distance, but it disappeared as quickly as it appeared. Mettaton came up and put his hand on Frisk's head. '...um...' "SO SAD. SO SAD YOU'RE GOING TO THE DUNGEON." Mettaton backed up and revealed a button. '...wait.' "WELL, TOODLES!" Mettaton pressed the button and the floor under Frisk disappeared. 'Not again...'

Frisk hit the floor with a thud, no flowers to break the fall this time. 'ow...' Frisk looked up and saw a conveyor. "OH NO! WHATEVER SHALL I DO? MY LOVE HAS BEEN CAST AWAY INTO THE DUNGEON!" 'Thanks to you! ow.' "A DUNGEON SO DEADLY, MY PARAMOUR SHALL SURELY PARISH! O, HEAVENS HAVE MERCY!THE HORRIBLE COLORED TILED MAZE!" Frisk looked further across the conveyor and saw several colors of lights coming from the platform across. 'What? Is it going to break like the one in Snowdin?' "EACH TILE HAS ITS OWN SADISTIC FUNCTION! FOR EXAMPLE, A GREEN TILE WILL SOUND A NOISE AND THEN YOU MUST FIGHT A MONSTER. RED TILES WILL... ACTUALLY, WAIT A SECOND... DIDN'T WE SEE THIS PUZZLE 100 ROOMS AGO?" 'That's what it feels like.' "THAT'S RIGHT! YOU REMEMBER ALL THE RULES DON'T YOU?" 'Eh... more or less...' "GREAT... THEN I WON'T WASTE YOUR TIME REPEATING THEM!" 'Gee... Thanks...' "OH, AND YOU'D BETTER HURRY. BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T GET THROUGH IN 30 SECONDS..." Frisk saw her shadow appear in front of her and heat from behind. She turned around and saw a row of Fire. 'W-what?! How am I supposed to do this in 30 seconds!' "YOU'LL BE INCINERATED BY THESE JETS OF FIRE! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHA... HA... HA!" 'Don't have to rub it in...' "MY POOR LOVE! I'M SO FULL OF GRIEF I CAN'T STOP LAUGHING! GOOD LUCK DARLING!" The timer started and Frisk started to navigate through the tiles very carefully while Mettaton started to sing. Frisk was halfway through when the timer ran out. "OOOOOOH! I'M SO SORRY! LOOKS LIKE YOU'RE OUT OF TIME!" 'WAIT! 1 MORE MINUTE, PLEASE!' "HERE COME THE FLAMES DARLING!" Frisk fell into a ball and put her hands on her head. "THEY'RE CLOSING IN!" 'STOP TALKING!' "GETTING! CLOSER! OH MY!" 'STOOOOOOOOP!'

 ***Flash back*  
** "Hey look!" Kids were running towards Frisk at great speed. She tried to avoid them but more kids blocked her path...  
Frisk was cornered and given no choice to run as some of them stepped closer to Frisk. '...' The one in front threw the first punch, then the others joined in, then everyone that was there joined. 'STOP! JUST STOP! PLEASE! LEAVE ME ALONE! GO AWAY! STOP IT! STOP! PLEASE STOP! GO AWAY! STOP! STOOOOP!' All of them were kicking and punching Frisk until they got bored. And when the time came, they all hit Frisk one more time before moving onto someone else. Frisk stayed on the ground, crying out from the lingering pain. Every. Single. Time. For two years.  
 ***End of flash back***

Frisk was still in a ball on the floor and the flames have stopped right next to her. Mettaton coughed and Frisk's phone started to ring. "Watch out! I'll save you! I'm hacking into the firewall right now!" The flames disappeared. "OH NO! HOW COULD THIS BE? FOILED AGAIN BY THE BRILLIANT DOCTOR ALPHYS!" "That's right! Come on, Mettaton, give up already! You'll never be able to defeat us... Not as long as we work together! Your puzzle's over... Now go home and leave us alone!" "PUZZLE? OVER? ALPHYS, DARLING, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT...? DID YOU FORGET WHAT THE GREEN TILES DO? THEY MAKE A SOUND, THEN YOU HAVE TO FIGHT A MONSTER. WELL, DARLING...! WELL, WELL, WELL. WELLY WELL WELL. WELLY WELL WELL WELL WELL WELLY. YOU NEVER STOPPED ON A GREEN TILE!" 'I... didn't?' "...AND NOW YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!" Mettaton started towards Frisk and attacked, making the room fade to black. 'Great...'

 ***Mettaton attacks!*** Frisk checked Mettaton. ***Mettaton 10 attack 999 defense. His metal body renders him invulnerable to attack.*** 'Great.' "THIS IS IT DARLING! SAY GOODBYE!" Frisk's phone started to ring. "IS THAT YOUR PHONE? YOU'D BETTER ANSWER IT!" "H-hey! Th-this seems bad, but don't worry! Th-there's one last thing I installed on your phone!" 'How many things can this hold?' "You see that yellow button...?" Frisk looked at the phone and did see a yellow button. "Press it!" Frisk pressed and the phone started resonating with Mettaton's presence...! "THIS IS IT, DARLING! SAY GOODBYE!" Frisk's soul turned upside down then turned yellow. "Now Press 9!" Frisk pressed 9 on the phone and her soul, which was pointing at Mettaton now, shot a yellow dot. "OOOOH! OOOOOOOOH! YOU'VE DEFEATED ME! HOW COULD THIS BE, YOU'RE STRONGER THAN I THOUGHT ECT." Mettaton left and things went back to normal.

Frisk's phone rang again. "L-looks like you beat him!" 'Sure...' "Y-you did a really great job out there." 'Only thanks to you.' "What? Oh no, I mean... You were the one doing everything cool!" 'which wouldn't have been possible without you...' "I just wrote some silly programs for your phone!" 'silly?' "...um, h-hey, this might sound strange, but... c-can I tell you something?" 'sure.' "B-before I met you, I d-didn't really... I didn't really like myself very much... For a long time, I f-felt like a total screw-up. L-like I couldn't do a-anything without... W-without letting everyone down. B-but...! Guiding you has made me feel... A lot better about myself. So... thanks for letting me help you! Uhhhh, anyway... we're almost to the Core. It's just past MTT resort. Come on! Let's finish this!" '...huh.' Frisk walked the rest of the way down the puzzle and went up some stairs at the end of the corridor. There she saw the two guards and the Nice-cream guy. "Hey! It's you again! Business is excellent here! Those two bot all my Nice-cream! I've actually sold out of everything! ...sorry. Wait! I've still got something for you! ...A big smile! How about that?" Frisk smiled at the bunny and went over to the two guards. "Oh, hey. We're, like, taking a rain check on that killing-you thing. Like, don't tell Undyne about this, ok?" Frisk looked at the other one. He seemed happy. Frisk went right and saw the small flame guy and another elevator. "Hey, hey! Did you remember my name?" Frisk nodded. "Wh-WHAT!? YOU REMEMBER!? HOW COULD I BE SO EASILY DEFEATEEEEED!" Frisk went back to the room with the Nice-cream, then went up some stairs.

This new area had an interesting building, front and center of it. Sans was standing by the building and there was a piece of paper next to some fancy railing. Frisk walked up to the piece of paper and read it. It read: Hey! You should go down the creepy alleyway on the right for some great deals! She walked up to Sans. "hey. i heard you're going to the core. how about grabbing some dinner with me first?" Frisk did feel hungry, and had no idea what the time was anymore, so she nodded. "great, thanks for treating me." 'Wait, what?' "over here. i know a shortcut." They walked down an alley way and ended up inside some sort of restaurant. "well, here we are. so, your journey's almost over, huh? you must really want to go home." Frisk shook her head. 'I just want to know what's in the underground... I don't want to go home... I didn't want to live...' "maybe it's just me, but... maybe sometimes, it's better to just take what's given to you. down here you've got food, drink, friends... is what you have to do... really worth it? ...oh, forget it. i'm rootin' for ya, kid." There was a moment of silence. "hey, want to hear a story?" Frisk nodded. "so i'm a sentry in Snowdin forest, right?" Frisk nodded. "i sit out there and watch for humans. it's kind of boring. fortunately, deep in the forest... there's this HUGE door." '...Toriel...' "and it's perfect for practicing knock knock jokes. so one day, i'm knocking them out, like usual. i knock on the door and say knock knock. and suddenly, from the other side... i hear a women's voice. who is there. so naturally, i respond: dishes. dishes who? dishes a very bad joke. then she just howls with laughter. like it's the best joke she's heard in a hundred years. so i keep 'em coming, and she keeps laughing. she's the best audience i've ever had. then, after a dozen of 'em, SHE knocks and says... knock knock. who's there? old lady! old lady who? oh! i did not know you could yodel! wow. needless to say, this women was extremely good. we kept telling each other jokes for hours. eventually, I had to leave. Papyrus gets kinda cranky without his bedtime story. but then she told me to come by again, and so I did. then i did again. and again. it's a thing now. telling bad jokes through a door. it rules. one day, though, i noticed she wasn't laughing as much. i asked her what was up. then she told me something strange. if a human ever comes through this door... could you please promise something? watch over them, and protect them, will you not? now, i hate making promises. and this woman, i don't even know her name. but...someone who sincerely likes bad jokes... has an integrity you can't say no to. do you get what i'm saying? that promise i made to her... you know what would've happened if she hadn't said anything? ...buddy.. **_y o u ' ._** " '...maybe it'd be better...' "hey, lighten up, bucko. i'm just joking with you. besides... haven't i've done a great job protecting you? i mean, look at yourself. you haven't died a single time." 'How do I die more than once?" "hey, what's that look supposed to mean? am i wrong...? heh." Sans waked to the end of the room. "well, that's all. take care of yourself, kid. 'cause someone really cares about you." Sans left. Frisk looked around and saw another monster there. She went up and talked with it. "As I came in, I realized I forgot to make reservation. But I didn't want to look like I messed up. So I kept walkin' in anyway. Now... I'm just... consuming dew off of this ficus. Frisk stepped out of the room.

Inside this room there was a Mettaton fountain, a save point, some sort of other restaurant, and another monster or two walking around. She went up and saved. ***The relax atmosphere of this room fills you with determination*** Frisk walked into the other restaurant and talked with the person working in there, then she went out to the people running the shop in the alleyway, then started to go back and forth for a while till she resolved the little "burgers in pants" problem. Then she continued on.  
 **_  
** **Sorry for cutting it short, got a bit lazy at the end. Sorry for not getting this out on Easter as I planned but I'll do my best to get the next chapter out today or tomorrow.**


	24. Chapter 24- The Core

**I've got nothing to say.  
** _

Frisk stepped out of the hotel and saw a bridge leading over to something with several different colored lines going across it. At he end of the bridge was two shadows, to whom they belonged to, Frisk could not tell. They then disappeared into the building. Alphys called. "Huh? Who are they? N-no one's s-supposed to be here... Oh well! We can't worry about that now!" She hang up. Frisk walked into the building. Inside looked like something out of a computer or smart device, all in the shade of a deep and light blue. Alphys called. "Ready? This is it! Take the elevator to the top of the core!" Alphys hanged up. Frisk tried to use the elevator, but it didn't work. 'Why don't these work?' Alphys called. "What?! The elevator should be working... W-well then! Let's go to the left!" She hanged up and Frisk went to the left room. All Frisk saw was a long corridor. When she got in, Alphys called again. "Okay, you should be able to make it through here... " The two shadows returned from ahead and ran towards Frisk. "W-watch out!" 'Don't worry about them... you said'

The room faded to black. *Madjick **pops out of its hat!*** Frisk checked it. ***Madjick 8 attack -1 defense. This magical mercenary only says magical words.*** 'How does something get -1 defense?' The attack was crosses slowly coming from one side and flowing to the other. Easily dodged. Frisk tried to think of other things except Madjick. Her defense increased. The attack was orbs going around and leaving a cross somewhere in it's path. She tried to "talk" with it, but it started to talk over her, it seemed satisfied. The attack was the same, no problem getting through it. Frisk tried to spare it, Success. ***You won! You earned 0 exp and 60 gold!*** The room changed back to its normal colors and Madjick was gone.

Alphys called. "Th-that was close... Wh... why are there so many monsters here? I mean... it's no problem, r-r-right? W-w-we've just got to keep heading forward!..." She hung up. Frisk went into the next room, the following path was blocked by a blue laser. There was also a switch on the wall. Alphys called. "Looks like you have to press the switch to continue. B-but, those lasers will activate when you do. Umm... Looks like they come in this order: Orange, Orange, Blue. G-got it?" Frisk nodded, sure there was a camera there. "Move until the third one!" Frisk pressed the switch and saw the lasers activate. She also saw that it was blue before it hit her, but it was far enough away that it didn't hurt her. She moved on the last one. She passed the bridge. Alphys called. "Oh my god... Are you hurt?" 'I'm fine.' "I... I'm so sorry, I... I gave you the wrong order. Everything's going to fine, okay? L-let's just keep heading to the right. She hung up. Frisk continued on. This room was a fork in the road. 'Left or forward?' Alphys called. "A crossroads... uh... uh... Try... Try heading to the right!" She hung up. 'Okay forward.' She was about to go into the room but Alphys called. "W-wait!No, I think you should go up!" She hung up. 'Okay...? Guess I'm going left...' When she got up there, she saw two shadows. 'She lead me into a battle!'

The room faded to black. ***Knight Knight blocks the way!*** Frisk checked it. ***Knight Knight 8 attack 2 defense. This megaton mercenary wields the good morningstar.*** The attack with some sort of orb falling from above, then turned into what seemed to be a moon, then shooting stars came down in dozens. ***Knight Knight breathes deeply*** 'Okay... what to do...' Frisk hummed Shyren's song, Knight Knight started to look sleepy. The attack was an orb that looked like the sun come down and shoot things from it's spikes. ***Knight Knight breathes deeply*** Frisk continued to hum Shyren's song. Knight Knight fell asleep. No attack. Frisk tried to spare it, success. ***You won! You earned 0 exp and 70 gold!*** The room faded back to it's normal colors and Knight Knight was gone.

Alphys called "Sorry, I.. I..." 'You led me into a monster...' "I thought that... Let's try the right path instead." She hung up. '...' Frisk went down the path again, and turned to her left, onto the 'right' path. 'More lasers.' Alphys called. "Hold on! I'll turn the power off! Hold on... it won't let me turn off the lasers... here... I'm going to turn off the power node in the room." She hung up and Frisk started walking down. Alphys called at a part where there was dozens of lasers in a single spot. "Wait! The power node is turning itself back on! Stay Still!" The lights flickered for a couple seconds, then the lasers came back on. Frisk was stuck in the part with all the lasers and all she could see was blue. "Hold on... when it goes off, walk, but when it starts to turn off, stay still, okay?" 'Yea, sure. Frisk walked and paused as the light and lasers went off and on. She finally made it over to the other side. 'phew.' "S-see? I've got everything under control! Everything's under control!" She hung up. Frisk walked into the next room, inside this room was a save point and another two turns. Alphys called again. "OK! Y-you should... you should... I don't know? This doesn't look like my map at all... I'm sorry... I... I... I have to go..." She hung up. 'Great... she's probably trying to kill me...' Frisk went up and saved. ***The smell of ozone in the air fills you with determination!*** 'Okay... last time was right so... I'll go left.' On the way, she saw ice blocks being brought in by a conveyor belt and dropped somewhere below. The next hallway lead down and to another room, Frisk walked inside. It was another puzzle like the ones before in Hotlands. It took a while, as it was harder than the ones before, but she finally managed to complete it and went back out into the hallway and up the next path. She went forward again, and found a trashcan. She didn't have anything to throw away so she went back and went to the left. She continued forward even though there was a path going down the center. She went to the left, only to find another trashcan. She left and went forward, then taking another left. This area had a very long corridor and she started down it, running into a monster.

The room faded to black. ***Astigmatism drew near!*** Frisk checked it. ***Astigmatism (insert information)*** The attack was flying around the area, quite difficult to avoid. ***Astigmatism has gone bloodshot*** 'What does that mean?' Frisk didn't pick on it. "...Pick on me." 'Okay?' Same attack. ***Astigmatism has gone bloodshot*** 'Again...' Frisk picked on it, to the best of her ability. "That's right!" The attack was bubbles in a line, or more so, lines, going from large to small. ***Astigmatism doesn't want to fight anymore*** 'Okay, so I can spare now." Frisk spared it. ***You won! You earned 0 exp and 50 gold!*** The room faded back to it's normal colors.

Frisk continued down the little, long corridor. She finally made it to a room at the end of it. The room held some sort of techno door and an elevator, there was also a save point. ***Behind this door must be the elevator to the king's castle. You are filled with determination.*** Frisk went through the techno door. Inside was nothing but darkness, and since Frisk had such a fun time when it came to dark rooms, she decided to back out from it and go down the corridor again. Along the way, she got into another fight, and earned 0 exp and 100 gold. She ran around for a while to see if she had missed anything. Fortunately for her, there was nothing else to be found there. Frisk walked back down the corridor, getting into another fight and earning another 100 gold, saved again, then stepped into the dark room.

 **_  
** **Reached the end of this chapter! Hopefully you enjoyed, plan to get another one out tomorrow if not today.**


	25. Chapter 25- Mettaton

**OHHHH YESSSS! You know what time it is!  
** _

Frisk stepped into the dark room and walked forward a bit. As she was expecting, Mettaton was sitting there in the center. 'Well this is odd...' The room held nothing except for her and Mettaton. It didn't look like anything could possibly happen, nothing Jurassic, at least. "OH YES. THERE YOU ARE, DARLING. IT'S TIME TO HAVE OUR LITTLE SHOWDOWN. IT'S TIME TO FINALLY SHUT DOWN THE 'MALFUNCTIONING' ROBOT. ...NOT! MALFUNCTION? REPROGRAMMING? GET REAL. THIS WAS ALL JUST A BIG SHOW. AN ACT. ALPHYS HAS BEEN PLAYING YOU FOR A FOOL THIS WHOLE TIME." '...same... it's always. the same. thing.' "AS SHE WATCHED YOU ON THE SCREEN, SHE GREW ATTACHED TO YOUR ADVENTURE. SHE DESPERATELY WANTED TO BE A PART OF IT. SO SHE DECIDED TO INSERT HERSELF INTO YOUR STORY. SHE REACTIVATED PUZZLES. SHE DISABLED THE ELEVATORS. SHE ENLISTED ME TO TORMENT SO SHE COULD SAVE YOU FROM DANGERS THAT DIDN'T EXIST. ALL SO YOU WOULD THINK SHE'S THE GREAT PERSON... THAT SHE'S NOT. AND NOW, IT'S TIME FOR HER FINEST HOUR. AT THIS VERY MOMENT, ALPHYS IS WAITING OUTSIDE THIS ROOM. DURING OUR 'BATTLE' SHE WILL INTERRUPT. SHE WILL PRETEND TO 'DEACTIVATE' ME, 'SAVING' YOU ONE FINAL TIME. FINALLY. SHE'LL BE THE HEROINE OF YOUR ADVENTURE. YOU'LL REGARD HER SO HIGHLY SHE'LL EVEN BE ABLE TO CONVINCE YOU NOT TO LEAVE. ...OR NOT. YOU SEE, I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS PREDICTABLE CHARADE. I HAVE NO DESIRE TO HARM HUMANS. FAR FROM IT, ACTUALLY. MY ONLY DESIRE IS TO ENTERTAIN. AFTER ALL, THE AUDIENCE DESERVES A GOOD SHOW, DON'T THEY? AND WHAT'S A GOOD SHOW... WITHOUT A PLOT TWIST?" The sound of a door being locked and slammed on could be heard behind Mettaton. "H-hey! Wh-wh-what's going on!? Th-th-the door just locked itself!" Stage lights turned on around Mettaton. "SORRY, FOLKS! THE OLD PROGRAMS BEEN CANCELLED! BUT WE'VE GOT A FINALE THAT WILL DRIVE YOU WILD!" The floor raised a bit and Frisk lost her balance. Then the floor started to shoot straight up, knocking Frisk to the ground. "REAL DRAMA! REAL ACTION! REAL BLOODSHED! ON OUR NEW SHOW... ATTACK OF THE KILLER ROBOT!" Frisk got her balance back as soon as the room faded to black.

 ***Mettaton attacks!*** 'Okay... now what?' "YES, I WAS THE ONE WHO RE-ARRANGED THE CORE!" 'How do you rearrange a building without destroying it and building it up again?' "I WAS THE ONE WHO HIRED EVERYONE TO KILL YOU!" 'Then... you were the one to get Muffet to attack me? Wait, wait, wait... You can change form?!' "THAT HOWEVER WAS A SHORT-SIGHTED PLAN. YOU KNOW WHAT WOULD BE A HUNDRED TIMES BETTER?" 'Killing me yourself?' "KILLING YOU MYSELF!" 'Of course.' Frisk's soul faded to yellow and turned upside down. She tried to shoot Mettaton but nothing happened. "THAT WORTHLESS PEA-SHOOTER WON'T AFFECT ME, DARLING. DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT ACTING IS?" 'You pretend to be something you're not...' Frisk tried to spare Mettaton. "LISTEN, DARLING. I'VE SEEN YOU FIGHT. YOU'RE WEAK." That hurt. "IF YOU CONTINUE, ASGORE WILL TAKE YOUR SOUL. AND WITH YOUR SOUL, ASGORE WILL DESTROY HUMANITY." 'Well... if what you say is true...' Boxes started to fall from above, very slowly. Frisk moved out of the way came down and disappeared. Frisk looked at her options. 'Burn? How do I burn a robot?' She went along with it anyway, since it was the only option other than check. "BUT IF I GET YOUR SOUL, I CAN STOP ASGORE'S PLAN. I CAN SAVE HUMANITY FROM DESTRUCTION." The attack was a wall with two blocks on the end coming down from what seemed to be an endless void. Frisk had to shoot the boxes to get through until the last one of which she had to shoot a little, yellow light moving from one side of the wall to the other. Once she shot it, the wall moved out of the way. 'You're kind of easy compared to Muffet.' Frisk tried sparing Mettaton again. "THEN, USING YOUR SOUL, I'LL CROSS THROUGH THE BARRIER... AND THEN BECOME THE STAR I'VE ALWAYS DREAMED OF BEING! HUNDREDS, THOUSANDS... NO! MILLIONS OF PEOPLE WILL WATCH ME!" The attach was more walls with yellow lights, Frisk shot them out of the way. The last wall was blocks. Frisk tried to spare again, although, she was beginning to wonder why she continued to try and not just let herself die. "GLITZ, GLAMOUR! I'LL FINALLY HAVE IT ALL! SO WHAT IF A FEW PEOPLE HAVE TO DIE? THAT'S SHOW BUSINESS, BABY!" Before the attack could happen, Alphys's voice came onto the phone speaker. "U...uh... I can't see what's going on in there, but..." 'Oh great... It's Alphys' "D-d-don't give up, okay!?" 'Why do you care?' "Th...There's one last way to beat Mettaton... it's... um... 'it's... This is a work in progress so don't judge too hard... But, you know how Mettaton always faces f-f-forward? That's because there's a switch on his backside. S-s-so if y-y-you c-c-can turn him around... um... And, um, press the switch... He'll be... um... He'll be... Vulnerable. Well, g-g-gotta go!" 'Why are you telling me this? Or is it something that will make Mettaton stronger so he can just kill me already!' ***Looks like you need to turn Mettaton around*** 'Even the voice in my head wants me dead...' Frisk pointed behind Mettaton, doing her best to symbolize a mirror. "OH? A MIRROR? RIGHT, I HAVE TO LOOK PERFECT FOR THE GRAND FINALE!" Mettaton turned around, revealing his switch. "HMMM... I DON'T SEE IT... WHERE IS IT...?" Frisk hurried and flipped the switch. "DID YOU. JUST FLIP. MY SWITCH?" Mettaton's face started to go crazy and began to jerk around. 'Oh god. It's a bomb.' A flash of white blinded Frisk for a few moments. When her vision came back, everything was dark. Two spot-lights came down and turned on, revealing a bunch of fog where Mettaton was standing. A shadow formed in the fog, looking like a person. "Ohhhhhh my. If you flipped my switch, that can only mean one thing. You're desperate for the premiere of my new body. How rude... Lucky for you, I've been aching to show this off for a long time. So... as a thanks, I'll give you this handsome reward..." 'Death?' "I'll make your last living moments..." 'Horrible? Regrettable? painful?' The fog disappeared and fully revealed Mettaton. 'Um... wow?' "ABSOLUTELY beautiful!" Funky music started playing from around them as the next part of the fight begun.

 ***Mettaton EX makes his premiere!*** 'What _is_ a... premiere?' Frisk looked at her new options. ***Check | Boast | Heel turn | Pose*** Frisk went along with pose. ***You pose dramatically. The audience nods.*** Frisk looked around. 'Wait. What audience?' "Lights. Camera. Action." The voice of Mettaton seems to have changed as well. The attacks were... legs. The first one was still so Frisk tried to shoot it. It started to move back and fourth, barely giving time to allow Frisk pass. The second one was already moving, and then she had to hit the third one. The last two had two legs and Frisk had to fir through the small window they gave. Frisk posed again. "Drama! Romance! Blood-shed!" The attack was bombs and little Mettaton shaped robots falling from above. It was hard to avoid all the bombs and hearts the smaller Mettatons threw at the same time. 15/20. 'Ow... he's stronger than most...' Frisk posed again. "I'm the idol everyone craves!" The attack was three legs in a row, then a moving wall with a small gap inside. 10/20. '...' Frisk boasted. "Smile for the camera!" The attack was the walls with the little, moving, yellow light, which she had to hit for the wall to move out of the way and some little Mettatons. Frisk continued to Boast. "Oooh, time for a pop quiz! I hope you brought a keyboard..." 'A what?' "This one's an easy question!" ***What do you love most about Mettaton? No x or z.*** 'That's... specific...' Frisk thought for a bit. 'Legs... Mettaton... little Mettatons... walls...' She went with legs. ***Mettaton is saving your essay for future use.*** 'Is it good then? He didn't say anything!' Frisk continued to boast. "Your essay really showed everyone your heart. Why don't I show you mine?" Mettaton's soul came out from it's metal casing, then it shot three layers of bolts everywhere. Frisk somehow managed to dodge the bolt and the two Mettatons coming down. The end of the attack came, bringing slight relief for Frisk. She continued to boast still. "Ooooh, I'm just getting warmed up!" ' _groan_ ' The attack was just a bunch of little Mettatons. The attack was like the Froggits in the Ruins. Frisk tried "heel turn" this time. "But how are you on the dance floor?" 'Please don't tell me I have to dance... ' A disco ball appeared and shot out blue beams of light. Frisk stayed still and let them pass. Then some white ones came. Frisk panicked and accidentally shot the disco ball, but it turned the white lines blue. 'Oh... well at least now I know what to do with that?' Frisk went into her items and ate the Glamburger that she had bought earlier. Frisk's HP was fully restored and gained rating from the audience because of the brand. "Can you keep up the pace!?" 'No.' The attack was the disco ball again. Knowing what to do, Frisk wasn't almost hurt by the white line again. Frisk boasted again. "Lights. Camera. Bombs." Ironically, the attack was bombs. Frisk had to shoot at the bomb, then move out of the way so the blast wouldn't hit her. Frisk boasted. "Things are blowing up!" The attack was the same but the bombs were closer together, making it harder. Frisk continued to boast. "Time for union-regulated break!" 'FINALLY!' Frisk relaxed as much as she could during the break, knowing that the fight was far from over still.

Mettaton started to pose faster till it was at the point where no one could see how he posed before moving onto the next one. 'How can you move that fast without making any mistakes?' Frisk boasted. "We've grown so distant, darling... How about another heart-to-heart?" Mettaton's soul came out from it's case again. 'shoot...' The attack was three layers of bolts being shot everywhere, then boxes being threw and brought back, over and over and over again. Finally the attack was over. As the attack finished, Mettaton's arms fell off. 'Wait, what just happened?' Frisk boasted. "A... arms? Wh... Who needs arms when you have legs like these? I'm still going to win!" 'But... But both your arms are gone!' The attack was more bombs falling faster. Then all of a sudden the direction they were going reversed. 10/20. 'OW!' Frisk boasted. "Come on...!" The same attack. 1/20. "OWWW! WHY IS THIS SO HARD! AND PAINFUL!' Frisk ate the other glamburger. 'Hopefully I won't need to heal again...' "The show... Must go on!" Bombs and boxes fell from above. Several bombs and boxes fell from above. So many bombs and boxes fell from above there was barely any room to get threw. But somehow, Frisk managed to get through without getting hurt. Frisk posed. "Dr... Drama. A... Action." 'Are you okay?' Same attack. Frisk wasn't as lucky this time. 15/20. 'Ow!' Frisk posed. "L... Lights... C... Camera..." 'Seriously... Are you okay?' "Enough of this! Do you really want humanity to perish?" 'Yeah, kind of.' "...or do you believe in yourself that much?" 'Both really.' It was the simple "shoot bomb then move out of the way" attack. Frisk boasted. "Haha, how inspiring!" Well, darling! It's either me or you! But I think we both already know who's going to win. Witness the true power of humanity's star!" Mettaton's soul appeared again. 'Oh boy... here we go again. Bolts shot out from the heart and legs appeared from the left or right after there was some sort of lighting making an "!". The attack seemed to have lasted forever, but alas it came to an end. Frisk fell onto her hand and knees from exhaustion and Mettaton's legs fell off. 'Please tell me your done? How can you keep going?' Frisk looked up to one of the walls and saw some sort of graph with the word "ratings" over it. 'Oh... that's what that was... okay.' It was at 10267 ratings. "OOH, LOOK AT THESE RATINGS! THIS IS THE MOST VIEWERS I'VE EVER HAD! WE'VE REACHED THE VIEWER CALL-IN MILESTONE! ONE LUCKY VIEWER WILL HAVE A CHANCE TO TALK TO ME... BEFORE I LEAVE THE UNDERGROUND FOREVER! LET'S SEE WHO CALLS IN FIRST!" Some time passed before ringing could be heard. "HI, YOU'RE ON TV! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY ON THIS, OUR LAST SHOW?" "oh..." 'Wait... Napstablook!?' "hi... mettaton... i really liked watching your show... my life is pretty boring... but... seeing you on the screen brought some excitement to my life... vicariously... i can't tell, but... is this the last episode...? i'll miss you... mettaton... oh... i din't mean to talk so long... " Napstablook hung up. "NO, WAIT! WAIT, BL... H... THEY ALREADY HUNG UP. ...I'LL TAKE ANOTHER CALLER!" The phone rang again. "Mettaton, your show made us so happy!" Then another. "Mettaton, I'll miss watching your show!" Another. "Mettaton, there's a Mettaton shaped hole in my Mettaton shaped heart." The more calls, the more Mettaton seemed to be less happy. "AH... I... I SEE... EVERYONE... THANK YOU SO MUCH... DARLING. PERHAPS IT MIGHT BE BETTER IF I STAY HERE A WHILE. HUMANS ALREADY HAVE THEIR STARS AND IDOLS. BUT MONSTER... THEY ONLY HAVE ME. IF I LEFT... THE UNDERGROUND WOULD LOSE IT'S SPARK. I'D LEAVE AN ACHING VOID THAT COULD NEVER BE FILLED. SO... I THINK I'LL HAVE TO LAY MY BIG DEBUT. BESIDES. YOU'VE PROVEN TO BE VERY STRONG. PERHAPS... EVEN STRONG ENOUGH TO GET PAST ASGORE. I'M SURE YOU'LL BE ABLE TO PROTECT HUMANITY. HA, HA... IT'S ALL FOR THE BEST, ANYWAY... THE TRUTH IS, THIS FORM'S ENERGY CONSUMPTION IS... INEFFICIENT. IN A FEW MOMENTS, I'LL RUN OUT OF BATTERY POWER. AND... WELL. I'LL BE ALRIGHT. KNOCK 'EM DEAD, DARLING. AND EVERYONE... THANK YOU. YOU'VE BEEN A GREAT AUDIENCE!" ***Mettaton... has run out of battery.*** '...' "I... I managed to open the lock! Are you two... Oh My God. Mettaton! Mettaton, are you..." Alphys turned slightly towards Frisk. "...thank GOD. It's just batteries. Mettaton, if you were gone, i would have... would have... I m-mean, h-hey, it's n-no problem, you know? He's just a robot, if you messed it up, I c-could always..." Frisk looked at Alphys. "W-why are you looking at me like that...?" 'You were trying to kill me... you lied to me about most things... why would I want to trust anything you say now?' "Why don't you go on ahead?" Frisk didn't make any gestures, just walked outside of the room and started down the corridor.  
 **_  
** **Sorry for the wait, I should've gotten this out a lot sooner. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and as I always say, I'll get the next one out whenever I can! If anyone is still reading this, that is.**


	26. Chapter 26- New Home

**Hello, uploads may become more distant come May 24 but I'll do my best.**

 **Just Curios-Thanks for staying with me! As for the sudden change of mood... I have a small plan for it, it'll appear sooner or later.  
_**

Frisk stepped into the corridor and started walking. Alphys had joined her shortly. Alphys started talking about meeting Asgore then finally going home, even though Frisk probably would just let him kill her. They got to an elevator which was at the end of the corridor. Frisk pressed the button and it opened up. Alphys started to say something again before she stepped in. "W... Wait!" Frisk turned towards her. 'What? Another plan to kill me?' "I mean, um... I... I was just going to... ...um... Say goodbye, and... ...I can't take this anymore. ...I... I lied to you." 'Oh, I know.' "A human soul isn't strong enough to cross the barrier alone." 'Wait... What?' "It takes at least a human soul... And a monster soul. ...If you want to go home... You'll have to take his soul. You'll have to _kill_ Asgore..." '...b...but...' Alphys started to walk away. "I'm sorry." Alphys disappeared back to where Mettaton rested. '...but... what about... never mind...' Frisk stepped onto the elevator and pressed the button of which she wanted to go.

The elevator lasted a while, so it gave Frisk time to think. She started to hesitate whether or not to let... Asgore... kill her, or to fight him... but she didn't want to kill him. She wanted to go back to the Ruins and live with Toriel. She wanted to hang around Sans and Papyrus some more. She wanted all the good things that came from this adventure, which was close to an end it would seem. The elevator slowed and came to a stop. Frisk stepped out into the new area. The area was colorless. Everything was grey. The only thing Frisk could see from where she was, was a save point. She went up and saved. Instead of the normal voice she would here whenver she saved, there was silence. Frisk then headed down a path. The next room held another elevator alongside to an outstanding view of a outstanding city. Frisk tried to use the elevator to see where it lead, but it didn't work. Since the elevator didn't work, she headed down the long, grey corridor into another room. The room was the same as the rest. Even the flowers were colorless. Ahead, Frisk saw a house. Sorrow filled her upon looking at it. It looked the same as Toriel's house. She headed inside. Finally there was some color. It was only on flowers, which were placed in a few spots, but it was still there. After reading a piece of paper hanging on a chain, blocking her path, Frisk turned left. 'It really is the same as Toriel's. ...I wonder if there's a book about snails here...' She was about to step into the kitchen, but then some Froggits appeared.

'This should be easy.' Frisk was ready for a fight, but something else happened. "A long time ago, A human fell into the ruins." The first Froggit spoke. "injured by it's fall, the human cried out for help." Said the second. Then, they both disappeared. Frisk walked into the kitchen and grabbed a green key that was laying on the counter, and put it on her phones key-chain. Then she headed back towards the living room, where she was confronted by a couple Whimsuns. "Asriel, the king's son, heard the human's call." Said the first. "He brought the human back to the castle." Said the second. 'Hm... I wonder where this is going.' She went to the hallway holding all the bedrooms. She went into the first room. It held two beds, a closet, two gifts, and a box of toys. There was also a image on a small table in between the two beds. The picture was covered in dust but Frisk could make out a human child and another person, who looked to be the same age. Frisk left the gifts alone, knowing that they were most likely for the two children in the picture. She stepped back out. The second room was under renovations so she continued to the third. She saw the second key on a little stool. Then three Moldsmals came out. "Overtime, Asriel and the human became like siblings." Said the first. "The king and queen treated the child as their own." Said the second. "The underground was full of hope." Said the third. Then they slid away. '...heh... Toriel would do that... Asriel seems nice as well... I wonder if I'll ever get to meet him.' She grabbed the key and put it on the key-chain. Frisk then looked into a mirror. ***Despite everything, it's still you.*** 'There's the voice.' Frisk went back to the chain and unlocked it. She then went down the stairs it revealed.

At the bottom, more monsters appeared. "Then... One day..." Said the first. It made Frisk a little nervous on what would be told next. "The human became very ill." Said the second. 'Oh no...' Frisk continued down the corridor. Three monsters appeared. "The sick human had only one request." Said the first. "To see the flowers from their village." Said the second. "But there was nothing we could do." Said the third. Frisk continued on, walking slower than she did before. Two more monsters appeared. "The next day." Said the first. "The next day." Said the second. 'Wait, what?' "..." The first one glared at the other. "The human died." Said the second. This emotionally hurt Frisk. A lot. She slowly continued on. Next came two Snowdrakes. "Asriel, wracked with grief, absorbed the humans soul." Said the first. Frisk remembered one of the signs in Waterfall that sent chills down her spine. "He transformed into a being with incredible power." Said the second, then both disappeared. Frisk slowly continued. Next was three icecaps. "With the human soul, Asriel crossed through the barrier." Said the first. "He carried the human's body into the sunset." Said the second. "Back to the village of the humans." Said the third. Frisk slower than before continued on. Next was three Woshuas. "Asriel reached the center of the village." Said the first. "There, he found a bed of golden flowers." Said the second. "He carried the human onto it." Said the third. Frisk felt tears weld up in her eyes. She remembered a story she heard in history class the year before, one where a demon crawled out from the mountain and terrorized the village. The villagers attacked the demon, scaring it away. And it only killed one. A child. No one seemed to know who the child was. But now, Frisk was sure it was the child in these stories. And the "demon" was Asriel. The stories she heard from them were all lies. Three Shyrens came up. "Suddenly, screams rang out." Said the first. "The villagers saw Asriel holding the human body." Said the second. "They thought he had killed the child." Said the third. 'But they were wrong. The human became ill, then died. It's them who killed someone.' The shyrens disappeared. Three dummies appeared. "The humans attacked him with everything they had." Said the first. "He was struck with blow after blow." Said the second. "Asriel had the power to destroy them all." Said the third. They disappeared and Frisk walked on. Two royal guards appeared. "But..." Said the first. "Asriel did not fight back." Said the second. "Clutching the human..." Said the first. "Asriel smiled and walked away." Finished the second. They disappeared. Frisk walked on. Three King Froggits appeared. "Wounded, Asriel stumbled home." Said the first. "He entered the castle then collapsed." Said the second. "His dust spread across the garden." Said the third. Frisk, even slower than before, continued to walk on. Three Whimsuns in armor appeared. "The kingdom fell into despair." The first said. "The king and queen lost two children in one night." Said the second. "The humans had once again taken everything from us." Said the third. 'I'm so sorry...' They disappeared and Frisk continued. Three more monsters appeared. "The king decided that it was time to end our suffering." Said the first. "Every human who falls down here must die." Said the second. "With enough souls, we can shatter the barrier forever." Finished the third. Frisk walked on. Three more monsters appeared. A Moldsmal, a Whimsun, and another. "It's not long now." Said the second. "King Asgore will let us go. King Asgore will give us hope. King Asgore will save us all" Said the three together. They disappeared, Frisk continued, and three more appeared. "You should be smiling, too." Said the first. Aren't you excited?" Asked the second. "Aren't you happy?" Asked the third. They disappeared. Frisk walked further down the corridor. This time, there was only one monster. A Froggit. "You're going to be free." It said before disappearing. Frisk made it to the end of the corridor. There was another elevator, and a path. She took the path.  
 **_  
** **Welp! I hope you enjoyed reading! I actually wasn't expecting to get this out till tomorrow so you got an extra! Chances are I'll be getting the next one out today as well because it's going to be shorter than the rest. Please ask me something if you have any questions!**


	27. Chapter 27- Judgement hall

**As I said in the last chapter, this one is going to be shorter than my other ones. I'm going to start the following chapter today, but most likely won't get it out today. Enjoy the chapter! Sorry for not getting this in the same day I posted, I ran into unexpected work.**

 **Just Curios: Thanks for you continued support:)  
** _

Frisk walked down the path and entered another corridor. All she saw was gold pillars, light, and a save point. She saved and started down the corridor. She looked up and saw Sans standing in the center of everything. Happy to see him, she rushed towards him. She stopped a few feet in front of him and noticed that he was looking down. Slowly, he started to lift his head. A long moment of silence passed before he said anything. "so you finally made it. the end of your journey is at hand. in a few moments, you will meet the king. together... you will determine the future of this world. that's then. now. you will be judged. you will be judged for your every action. you will be judged for every exp you've earned." Frisk looked at him with confusion. "what's exp? it's an acronym. it stands for _execution points_. a way of quantifying the pain you've inflicted on others. when you kill someone, your exp increases. when your exp increases, your love increases." Frisk looked at him again with confusion. "love, too, is an acronym. it stands for _Level of Violence._ a way of measuring someone's capacity to hurt. the more you kill, the easier it is to distance yourself. the more you distance yourself, the less you will hurt. the more easily you can bring yourself to hurt others. ...but you. you never gained any love. 'course, that doesn't mean you're completely innocent or naive. jut that you kept a certain tenderness in your heart. no matter the struggles or hardships you faced... you strived to do the right thing. you refused to hurt anyone. even when you ran away, you did it with a smile." 'I... wouldn't say that.' "you never gained love, but you gained love." 'um...?' "does that make sense?" 'No?' "maybe not. ...now. you're about to face the greatest challenge of your entire journey. your actions here... will determine the fate of the entire world. if you refuse to fight. asgore will take your soul and destroy humanity. but if you kill him and go home... monsters will remain trapped underground. what will you do?" 'I'm going to let him kill me so he can take my soul and destroy humanity. Maybe then they'll finally get what they deserve.' "...well, if i were you, i would have thrown in the towel by now. but you didn't get this far by giving up, did you? that's right. you have something called determination." 'You mean the voice keeps saying I'm full of?' "so as long as you hold on... so as long as you do what's in your heart... i believe you can do the right thing. alright. we're all counting on you kid. good luck." Sans disappeared and Frisk walked down the rest of the hallway. At the end was another doorway. Frisk walked through it.  
 **_  
** **Hope you enjoyed! I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	28. Chapter 28- Asgore

**I've decided to "cut" some things out, I want to mention them in my "surprise" but please let me know if you'd like me to add those pieces here. They include: "Date" "True Lab" & "Helping a Friend" These chapters await for your response. Other than that, enjoy!  
**_

The area around once again became colorless. Frisk was a little hesitant on continuing. She walked up to a sign on a wall and read it. ***Throne room*** 'Looks like this is it...' Frisk walked through the doorway and into the room. The first thing Frisk noticed was colors. The ground was covered from one end to the other with grass and flowers. The grass lay on the outer ring while the golden flowers rest inside the center of it all. In the center of the flowers, laid a golden throne with a cushion on it. In front of it was a giant, block-like figure. Frisk slowly stepped towards the figure. She stopped shortly before the flowers. She could here the figure singing to itself. "Dum Dee Dum... Oh? Is someone there? Just a moment! I have almost finished watering these flowers. ...Here we are!" The figure turned around. "Howdy! How can I..." Frisk kept a plain expression. The figure then changed his expression and took a step back. "Oh. ...I so badly want to say, would you like a cup of tea? But... you know how it is." He moved to one of the walls. Frisk prepared for an attack. "Nice day today, huh?" Frisk relaxed but became confused from the mood in the room. She nodded. "Birds are singing, flowers are blooming... Perfect weather for a game of catch." '...Is this Asgore? ...Was Asriel his son? ...' "You know what we must do." Frisk nodded again. "When you are ready, come into the next room." He disappeared into the room. Frisk followed him soon after. The room was small and was only lit by a light coming from outside. "How tense... Just think of it like... A visit to the dentist." 'How about a trip to the park?' Asgore started to walk down the path and Frisk followed behind. They stopped in front of a doorway. Frisk saw a save point. "Are you ready? If you are not, I understand. I am not ready either." Asgore went through the doorway. '...I'm...' She hesitated for a moment. She started to think back to how her life was and how others treated her. She wanted them to feel pain. But at the same time, she wanted to go back to live with Toriel, listen to more of Sans jokes, make spaghetti with Papyrus... She wanted to live underground with all of them. She wanted to save them. She had decided. She saved and then went through the door Asgore had went through. Asgore stood there looking down what seemed to be an endless hallway. The light emitting from the bright wall was like a beacon. "This is the barrier. This is what keeps us all trapped underground. ..If... If by any chance you have unfinished business... Please do what you must." He said, while still looking at the barrier. Frisk just stood there. "...I see...This is it then." He turned to face Frisk. "Ready?" Frisk nodded then seven jars appeared. Six of the jars had different colored souls in them. '...'

The room faded to black. ***A strange light fills the is shining through the barrier. It seems your journey is finally over. You're filled with... DETERMINATION.*** "Human... it was nice to meet you. Goodbye." Asgore tilted his head down. Frisk was ready to let him take her soul. She was going to let herself die in the first attack. She was going to make sure she ran into everything she could. She didn't want to live no more. She wanted humanity to suffer more than ever. But then a fireball appeared and hit Asgore, knocking him away. Toriel came over. "What a miserable creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth..." 'T...Toriel?' Frisk felt her legs become weak and she fell onto her knees, hands on her chest. "It is I, Toriel, your friend and first, I thought I'd let you make your journey alone... But I couldn't stop worrying about you." Hearing those words made Frisk begin to cry because she knew they were true. For the first time in her life, they were true. Frisk ran up and hugged Toriel. "Your adventure must have been so treacherous. ...and ultimately, it would burden you with a horrible choice. To leave this place, you would have to take the life of another person. You would have to defeat Asgore. However... I realized... I cannot allow that. It is not right to sacrifice someone just to leave here. Is that not what I've been trying to prevent this whole time? So, for now, let us suspend this battle. As terrible as Asgore is... He deserves mercy, too." Frisk was still hugging Toriel, crying at the same time. Asgore finally got back to where the two stood. "Tori... You came back...!" Said Asgore. "Do not _Tori_ me, Dreemur! You pathetic whelp. If you really wanted to free our kind... You could have gotten through the barrier after you got ONE SOUL... ...taken six souls from the humans, then came back and freed everyone peacefully. But instead, you made everyone live in despair... Because you would rather wait here, meekly hoping that another human never comes." Toriel retorted. Asgore remained silent. "...Tori... You're right... I am a miserable creature... ...but, do you think we can at least be friends again?" Asgore finally asked. Toriel sighed. "NO, Asgore." Asgore's face looked hurt. Very, VERY hurt. "Ngahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Asgore! Human!" Yelled Undyne as she came running in. "Nobody fight each other! Everyone's going to make friends, or I'll...! I'l..." Undyne was looking at Toriel, very confused. "Hello, I am Toriel. Are you the human's friend? It's nice to meet you!" Toriel said to Undyne. "Uh, yeah...? Nice to meet you!" Undyne went up to Asgore. "Hey Asgore, is that your ex? Jeez. That's ruff buddy." Asgore just looked depressed now. "H-hey! N-Nobody hurt each other! ..." Alphys said as she came into the room. She was looking at Toriel. "Oh! Are you another friend? I am Toriel. Hello!" Toriel said, greeting Alphys. "uh... h-h-hi!" Alphys replied, then looked at Frisk. "There's two of them?" She whispered. Frisk shook her head. Alphys then went up to Undyne. "HEY! NOBODY FIGHT ANYONE! IF ANYONE FIGHTS ANYONE...!THEN I'LL! BE FORCED! TO ASK UNDYNE FOR HELP!" Papyrus said as he slid in. Toriel greeted Papyrus. "OH! HELLO, YOUR MAJESTY! PST... HEY HUMAN... DID ASGORE SHAVE...? AND... CLONE HIMSELF?" Frisk shook her head. Tears still rolled down her cheeks but she was smiling. "hey guys..." Said Sans, finally joining the group. "what's up?" "That voice...!" Toriel moved past Frisk to get closer to Sans. "Hello, I think we may... know each other?" Toriel asked. "oh hey... i recognize your voice, too." Replied Sans happily. "I am Toriel. So nice to meet you." Toriel said. "the name's Sans." He said winking. "and, uh, same." Toriel looked like she just remembered something. "Oh! Wait, then..! This must be your brother, Papyrus! Greetings, Papyrus! It's so nice to finally meet you! Your brother has told me so much about you." Toriel said. "WOWIE... I CAN'T BELIEVE ASGORE'S CLONE KNOWS WHO I AM! THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!" Papyrus shouted. "Hey, Papyrus... What does a skeleton tile his roof with?" Toriel asked. "HMMMM... SNOW-PROOF ROOF TILES?" Papyrus replied. "No, silly! A skeleton tiles his roof with... SHIN-gles!" Toriel responded. "I CHANGED MY MIND! THIS IS THE WORST DAY OF MY LIFE!" Papyrus shouted as he headed towards the others. "Come on, Asgore! It's gonna be okay! There are plenty fish in the sea..." Undyne said. "Y-yeah, Asgore! Undyne's totally right about that fish thing! S-sometimes you got to, uh... S-stop going after furry boss monsters and, uh... J-just get to know a really cute fish...?" Alphys said. 'Um... What...?' "It's a metaphor." Added Alphys. "Well. I think it's a good analogy!" Said Undyne. Mettaton stuck out his leg saying: "OH MY GOD! WILL YOU TWO JUST SMOOCH ALREADY!? THE AUDIENCE IS DYING FOR SOME ROMANTIC ACTION!" Then pulled back his leg. "HEY, SHUT UP!" Undyne yelled at Mettaton. "Man, the nerve of that guy! Right, Alphys!? ...uh, Alphys?" Undyne said/asked. "...no. He's right. LET'S DO IT!" Alphys said. Frisk brought her arm up over her eyes. Undyne was silent with a questioning look on her face for a while. "Well? Uh? I guess? If you want to? Then? Don't hold anything back!" She finally said. Frisk didn't see anything that was going on, but all of a sudden she heard Toriel's voice again. "W-wait! Not in front of the human!" Toriel said, splitting the two of them apart. "Uhh, right! Sorry, I got a little carried away." Alphys said. 'A little?' Everyone lined up in front of Frisk. Seeing all of her friends together like this made her happy and forget about wanting to die and humanity to suffer. "My child, it seems that you must stay here for a while. But looking at all the great friends you have made... I think... I think you will be happy here." Toriel said. Frisk nodded, drying her face with the sleeve of her shirt. "h-hey, that reminds me. Papyrus, YOU called everyone here, right? Well, besides, uh, her. Uh anyway, if I got here before you... How did you know how to call everybody?" Alphys asked. "LET'S JUST SAY... A TINY FLOWER HELPED ME!" Papyrus replied. '...a... tiny... flower...?' " _a tiny... flower...?_ " Alphys asked shakily.

Just then, a green vine shot across the room and it grabbed everyone except Frisk. Flowey then popped up between Frisk and her friends. "You IDIOTS! While you guys were having your little pow-wow... I took the human souls! And now, not only are THOSE in my power... BUT ALL OF YOUR FRIEND' SOULS ARE GOING TO BE MINE, too! Hee Hee Hee! And you know what the best part is? It's all your fault. It's all because you MADE THEM love you. All this time you spent listening to them.. Encouraging them... Caring about them... Without that, they wouldn't have come here." Frisk started to feel guilt build up on her shoulders. "And now, with their souls and the humans' together... I will achieve my REAL FORM. Hee hee. Huh? WHY am I still doing this? Don't you get it? This is all just a GAME. If you leave the underground satisfied, you will "win" the game. If you "win", you won't want to "play" with me anymore. And what would I do then?But this game between us will never end! I'll hold victory in front of you, just within your reach... And then tear it away before you grasp it. Over, and over, and over... Hee hee hee. Listen. If you DO defeat me, I'll give you your "happy ending". I'll bring your friends back. I'll destroy the barrier. Everyone will finally be satisfied. But that WON'T happen. You...! I'll keep you here no matter what!" Flowey moved over to Frisk's right. Before anything else happened, Frisk was surrounded by pellets. " _EVEN IF IT MEANS KILLING YOU 1,000,000 TIMES!_ " 'How are you going to kill me more than once?' The pellets then started darting towards Frisk. 13/20. 6/20. 1/20. 'So this is it then?' Frisk thought to herself as she laid on the ground in pain, as the pellets slowly moved closer. Just before they hit her, a wall of flames surrounded her and blocked them. Frisk looked up. "What?" Flowey said confused. "Do not be afraid, my child.. No matter what happens... We will always be there to protect you!" Toriel said. Frisk gained 1hp. Pellets formed at Frisk's right and left, then a bone and a spear appeared next to her, blocking the pellets. "THAT'S RIGHT HUMAN! YOU CAN WIN! JUST DO WHAT I, WOULD DO... BELIEVE IN YOU!" Papyrus said. 3/20. "Hey! Human! If you got past ME, you can do ANYTHING! So don't worry! We're with you all the way!" Undyne said. 4/20. "huh? you haven't beat this guy yet? come one, this weirdo's got nothin' on you!" Sans said. 5/20. Electricity and more fire blocked the next pellets. "Technically, you can not beat him... B-but... somehow, I know you can do it!" Alphys said. 6/20. "Human, for the future of Humans and Monsters...!You have to stay Determined...!" Asgore said. 7/20. Then everyone Frisk had met on her journey started to show up all together. 8/20. Each one of them were saying something encouraging. 9/20. 10/20. 11/20/ 12/20. 13/20. They kept on saying things like: "You GOT to win!" and "You can do it!" 14/20. 15/20. 16/20. 18/20. 19/20. Frisk was determined to do what she could do to beat Flowey. She. Was going. To win! 20/20.  
 **_  
** **Hey! Our Journey is almost over! I plan on leaving a little something for you guys that are reading along with the quiz or in a seperate chapter, haven't decided on that one yet! Hope you enjoyed this nice sized chapter that I somehow fit into three blocks. Anyways, if you have any questions or comments, please, let me know! I'll see you in the next chapter! P.S. Curious on whether or not to split it or nor, let me know what you think, thanks!**


	29. Chapter 29- Hopes and Dreams

**Hello there! Only a couple more chapters left :( But don't worry, I still got that surprise waiting! Nothing new from me so enjoy the chapter!  
** _

"This can't be happening...! You... YOU...! I can't believe you're all so STUPID. ALL OF YOUR SOULS ARE MINE!" Frisk stood up as everything went white. Once she could see again, everything was dark. There was a small goat child sitting in front of her. '...Asriel...?' The goat looked around, clenched it's fists, then laughed. "Finally. I was so tired of being a flower." He turned around, eyes closed. He opened up his eyes as he looked up and smiled. "Howdy! Chara, are you there?" 'Um... wait... Chara... Isn't that the name I heard in that weird dream when Undyne sent me to the dump?' "It's me, your best friend." The small goat child grew in size, about 2.5 times Frisk's size. 'U... u... u-u... how?' ***ASRIEL DREEMURR*** 'It is Asriel? But he seemed so nice from the monster's stories.' It seems that the final battle... has begun.

 ***This is the end.*** 'Okay... let's see what you can do Asriel.' Frisk checked Asriel. ***ASRIEL DREMURR INFINITE ATTACK AND DEFENSE. Legendary being made up from all the souls in the underground.*** The attack was like Toriel's and Asgore's. Just balls of Fire coming from above. Frisk looked at her options. 'Hope or Dream...' She went with "hope" ***You held onto your hopes... You reduce how much damage you take this turn!*** 'What do you got?' It was the same attack. Everything flashed again. When Frisk could see again, she saw Asriel moving from side to side, rainbows following closely behind. There was also rainbows along the walls of the void. ***"The true battle" was finally beginning*** 'I thought that was the start of it but okay...' Frisk chose dream this time. ***You think about why you are here... You can feel the empty space in your inventory get smaller and smaller!*** Frisk did feel a little bit more weight being added. The attack was stars falling from the top of the darkness then exploding into more stars around Frisk. It was a pretty hard attack and so much was going on that Frisk couldn't get through without being hurt a couple of times. 8/20. ***Asriel Dreemurr chargers "SHOCKER BREAKER".*** 'What's shocker breaker?' Frisk selected "hopes". ***You kept holding on. Damage Reduced!*** 'I'll probably need it...' "You know... I don't care about destroying this world anymore." Asriel disappeared. Glowing boxes appeared besides Frisk, shortly after they appeared, they were filled with lightning. Frisk was thankful she stood outside of the boxes. But they moved and weren't spaced out so Frisk couldn't stop moving. Then the blasts became bigger. 4/20. 'Ow...' Asriel reappeared. ***Asriel summons "CHAOS SABER"*** 'Do I want to know?' Frisk looked in her inventory to see if she could heal with anything. She found something called "Last Dream" and didn't remember having it there. Curious, she decided to grab it. ***Through DETERMINATION, your dream became true. HP fully maxed out!*** 'Thank you!' Frisk was ready for the next attack. "After I defeat you and gain total control over the timeline... I just want to reset everything." Two swords appeared in Asriel's hands. He swung them at Frisk, who quickly learned to move over to the side Asriel moves. 8/20. 'Ow...' ***Asriel charges "SHOCKER BREAKER".*** 'Oh... not again...' Frisk looked through her inventory. Frisk selected "Hopes" again. ***You held onto your hopes... Damage Reduced!*** 'This will hopefully last...' "All your progress... everyone's memories. I'll bring them all back to zero!" Frisk dodged all the small boxes of lightning. The attack was almost over, but she was hit by the last one. 'OW...' ***Asriel readies "STAR BLAZING".*** "Oh, great, a new one.' Frisk selected "Hopes". ***You held onto your hopes... Damage Reduced!*** 'Please...!' "Then we can do everything ALL over again!" As soon as Frisk saw the first star, she thought: 'SHOOT! SHOOT! SHOOT! SHOOT! NOT NEW! NOT NEW!' 0/20... Frisk fell into nothing but darkness. It was a dark, empty void. She looked around. 'I... lost?' Her soul appeared in front of her and shattered. Frisk was beginning to disappear. She thought about Toriel, Asgore, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Napstablook, Monster Kid, Muffet, Mettaton, and everyone else in the underground. She remembered why she became so happy before Flowey attacked. She wanted to live with them. Still holding onto her hopes and dreams of that filled her with Determination. Her soul came back together and she appeared, once again, in front of Asriel. ***Asriel is preparing "CHAOS BLASTER".*** 'Bring it on!' "And you know the best part about all of this? You'll DO it!" Asriel grabbed the gun-like attack and started shooting, then he turned it upside down and it became a blaster. Frisk dodged all of it. Frisk hoped. ***You continued hold on! Damage Reduced!*** 'I will win!' "And then you'll lose to me again. Asriel summoned the swords and Frisk dodged all of it. ***Asriel readies "CHAOS BUSTER".*** 'I will not lose!' Frisk hoped to see her friends again. ***You continued to hold on. Damage Reduced!*** "And again." Asriel summoned the gun-like thing and blaster again. Frisk barely dodged most of it. 8/20. 'Ow. I'm not giving up Asriel!' ***Asriel readies "SHOCKER BREAKER II".*** 'Oh no.' Frisk kept hoping. ***You continued to hold on. Damage Reduced!*** 'I'm ready.' "And again!" The attack was like the original one but faster, then boxes followed Frisk for a second, blasted, and then big ones came through in a row. 2/20. 'I won't let you win! I won't let you reset everything!' ***Asriel readies "GALACTA BLAZING".*** 'More new ones!' Frisk kept holding onto her hopes. ***You continued to hold on. Damage Reduced!*** "Because you want a _happy ending_ " It was the star attack. Somehow it seemed easier this time and Frisk wasn't hit, thankfully. 'Okay. I can do this.' **Asriel readies "CHAOS SLICER".*** 'You pick some pretty weird names for these things Asriel!' Frisk continued to hope for her friends. ***You continued to hold on. Damage Reduced!*** "Because you _love your friends_!" It was the swords again. Frisk barely made it out of the way. 0/20... 20/20. ***But it refused.*** 'I refuse to die!' Frisk hoped. ***You continued to hold on. Damage Reduced!*** The attack was lightning. Easier to dodge. ***Asriel readies "GALACTA BLAZING".*** Frisk continued to hope. ***Damage Reduced!*** It was the star attack. Somehow it still seemed easier. Frisk made it through without getting hit, mostly. 13/20. ***Asriel calls on "CHAOS SLICER".*** 'Oh boy, this again.' Frisk continued to hope for her friends. ***Damage Reduced!*** Sword attack. Frisk didn't hear what the voice heard. She was too focused on the battle. She tried to spare Asriel this time. No reaction. "Because you _never give up_." It was the gun+blaster attack. Frisk made it through the bullets just fine, but the blaster was different. It wasn't just the blaster. Several stars shot out from it. 0/20... 20/20. ***But it refused.*** 'I'm determined to save my friends.' It was the star attack. It still seemed pretty easy. Frisk continued to hope. ***Damage Reduced!*** 'You won't win!' The attack was the swords again. Frisk made it through easily. Frisk continued to hold onto her hopes. ***Damage Reduced!*** It was the gun+blaster attack again. Feeling like it'd be the same as it was last time, she was expecting several stars to shoot out. She was right. 4/20. 'OW.' Frisk continued to hope. ***Damage Reduced!*** "Isn't that delicious? Your _DETERMINATION_. The power that let you get this far... It's going to be your downfall!" Lots of lightning. ***Asriel prepares "CHAOS GONER".*** '...What...?' Frisk held onto her hopes. ***Reduced Damage!*** 'What do you got different now?' "Now, ENOUGH messing around. It's time to purge this timeline ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Everything turned dark, then a giant head appeared. It laughed like an entire building falling down. Then it started to breath in, pulling Frisk and what looked to be large bullets, into it's mouth. Frisk tried to run away from it, but could only barely get away. She also had to dodge everything else. Everything flashed again. "...even after that attack, you're still standing in my way... Wow... You really ARE something special. But don't get cocky. Up until now, I've only been using a fraction of my REAL power! Let's see what good your DETERMINATION is against THIS!" Another bright flash happened as Asriel's body seemed t stretch. Once Frisk got her vision back, she noticed Asriel's body changed. His arms were hanging by chains, he had wings, there was a big heart hanging from him, he had no legs, and his horns were longer. ***Asriel blocks the way!*** 'Looks like this isn't over yet...'  
 **_  
** **Frisk is right! This is not over yet! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	30. Chapter 30- Save the World

**One last fight! Are you ready for this? I am! Enjoy!**

Asriel's arms were hanging by chains, he had wings, a big heart hung in the center, he had no legs, and his horns were longer. ***Asriel blocks the way!*** 'Looks like this isn't over yet... I can guess that his attack and defense is the same so I don't have to check that.' The only option Frisk had was "Struggle". She selected it. ***You can't move your body.*** 'What?' "Urah ha ha ha... behold my TRUE power!" Asriel's arms raised and shot fireballs at Frisk. It seemed impossible not to get hit. 0/20... 20/20. ***But it refused.*** Frisk continued to try and struggle. ***You can't move your body.*** 'Give up Asriel!' "I can feel it... Every time you die, your grip on this world slips away. Every time you die, your friends forget you a little more. Your life will end here, in a world where no one remembers you...!" It was the same attack as last time. 'How am I supposed to dodge all of this?' 9/20. ***The world is ending.*** 'Not helpful.' Frisk once again tried to struggle. ***You can't move your body.*** "Still, you're holding on...? That's fine. In a few moments, you'll forget everything, too. That attitude will serve you well in your next life!" Same attack. Frisk was killed again, but she still refused to die. ***Asriel blocks the way.*** 'What, exactly, is he blocking? We're in a void!' Frisk tried to struggle. "Ura ha ha... Still!? Come on... Show me what good your determination is now!" It was the same attack. This time it was easier to dodge everything and Frisk made it out without losing any health. 'Finally!' ***The whole world is ending.*** Frisk tried to struggle. Everything turned black. ***Can't move your body. Nothing happened. You struggle... Nothing happened. You tried to reach your save. Nothing happened. You tried again to reach your save file. Nothing happened. Seems saving the game really is impossible. ...But... maybe, with what little power you have... you can save something else.*** Something was different. Frisk looked at her menu. Fight was there. Item was there. Mercy was there. But now there was a new button that replaced the ***check*** option. Instead of saying: check as it always has, it now said: ***SAVE***. Frisk selected it. When she did, her menu filled up with the name of her friends. Undyne, Alphys, Asgore, Toriel, Sans, and Papyrus. '...I will save them.' Frisk selected Undyne first. ***You reached out to Asriel's soul and called for your friends. They're in there somewhere, aren't they? ...Within the depths of Asriel's soul, something's resonating!*** Undyne appeared in front of Frisk but her face was covered by something. ***The lost soul appeared.*** Frisk falsely hit Undyne. ***Something about the way you fight is oddly familiar to her...*** "All humans will die!" A shield appeared in front of Frisk. Knowing what to do, she looked in the direction the spears were coming and she got through easily. Frisk selected clash. ***You clash against the lost soul with all your might! She feels your fighting spirit... It's familiar somehow.*** "You're our real enemy!" It was the same attack. It was also easy, especially compared to what she's gone through up to this point. ***The lost soul stands there.*** Frisk gestured towards Undyne, asking if she could teach her how to cook. ***Suddenly, the memories are flooding back!*** "Well, some humans are OK, I guess." Undyne then disappeared. ***You can feel something faintly resonating within Asriel.*** Frisk selected the save menu again and selected Alphys. ***Within the depths of Asriel's soul, something's resonating...!*** Alphys appeared. Her face was the same as Undyne's, all clouded up. ***The lost soul appeared.*** Frisk looked at her options and chose to support Alphys. ***You tell the lost soul that you'll continue to support her. Something about the way you said that is familiar to her.*** "You hate me, don't you?" The attack was little Mettaton bots, surprisingly. Frisk chose to get help on a quiz question. ***You ask the lost soul to help you on a quiz question. She barely holds back from giving you the answer...*** "I've got to keep lying..." The attack was bombs and blocks. 'This is oddly like Mettaton's fight.' ***The lost soul stands there.*** Frisk chose to nerd out with her. ***You ask the lost soul what her favorite cartoon is. Suddenly, the memories are flooding back to her!*** "No, that's not true! My friends like me!And I like you, too!" Alphys disappeared. Frisk started to feel more determined for saving her friends. ***You can feel something faintly resonating within Asriel.*** Frisk chose to save Papyrus this time. Instead of there just being Papyrus, this time it was Papyrus and Sans. ***The lost souls appeared.*** 'Okay. Might be a little harder, but I can do this!' Frisk chose to joke with Sans. ***You told a bad pun about skeletons. He seems loves it... But the other soul seems to hate it.*** "I MUST CAPTURE A HUMAN!" "just give up. i did." The attack was bone gaps and a blue-bone. 17/20. 'ow.' ***The lost souls stand there.*** Frisk chose to ask Papyrus for help on a puzzle. She realized that she didn't know where these were coming from but they were working so she continued. ***You asked the lost soul for help on a puzzle. He doesn't know why, but he really wants to help you.*** "THEN EVERYONE WILL," "why even try?" 'Sans... you are saddening.' The attack was jumping little bones. It was easier than the last attack. Frisk asked Papyrus to help her cook something. ***The lost soul is trying to hide it's joy...*** "..." "you'll never see 'em again." It was the same attack. 15/20. 'ow.' ***The lost souls stand there.*** Frisk chose crossword on Sans. ***You tell the lost soul that you think junior jumble is tougher than crosswords. It nods his head, like it knew the answer without question...!*** "NO! WAIT! YOU'RE MY FRIEND! I COULD NEVER CAPTURE YOU!" "nah, i'm rootin' for ya, kid.' The two of them disappeared as well. ***You can feel something faintly strongly resonating within Asriel.*** Frisk chose to save Toriel. Asgore showed up as well. Frisk chose to hug Toriel. ***You hug the lost soul and tell her that you're going to see here again. Something about this is so familiar to her...*** "This is for your own good." "Forgive me for this." The attack was fireballs in a circle, closing in, with a little gap in them. ***The lost souls stand there.*** Frisk chose preference. ***You told the lost soul that you like butterscotch more than cinnamon. Somehow, she faintly recalls you saying that...*** "No one will leave Again." "This is my duty." Frisk remembered the Ruins and how she met Toriel and how she saved her from fighting Asgore later. The attack was hands waving a wall of fire, then the same walls going towards Frisk. 10/20. 'OW.' ***The lost souls stand there.*** Frisk chose to hug Toriel again. Even if Toriel didn't remember her, Frisk still felt safer around her. ***You hug the lost soul and tell her that you're going to see here again. Something about this is so familiar to her...*** "..." "..." The attack was the same as the first one. ***The lost souls stand there.*** Frisk once again chose to hug Toriel. ***You tell her that you have to go if you're going to save everyone. Suddenly, all her memories are flooding back! Seeing her remember you, the male lost soul tried to remember you, too!*** "Your fate is up to you know!" "You're our future!" They then disappeared. Frisk was ready to face Asriel one last time, knowing that her friends had her back made her even more determined. But something else happened. ***Strangely, as your friends remember you... Something else begins resonating within the soul, stronger and stronger. It seems that there's still one last person left for you to save. But who...? ...Suddenly, you realize. You reach out and call there name.*** "Huh? What are you doing...!?" Everything went dark around Frisk, then a dark light started to show. Frisk went to it. She saw a human child that looked much like her lying on the ground. She then heard someone else come up. It was a goat child. 'Asriel?' They didn't seem to know about her presence as the goat helped up the child and started to carry her somewhere. Frisk followed close behind, slightly making out that the place they were in was the Ruins. She followed them through the Ruins, then Snowdin, then Hotlands, then the Core, then New Home, and then into the home of Toriel and Asgore lived in. Time seemed to speed up and they seemed to be like a family. Then everything went white and Frisk was back with Asriel. Asriel seemed sad now. ***You feel your friends souls resonating within Asriel!*** Frisk went to the save menu again and selected: Asriel's name. "Wh... What did you do...? What's this feeling...? What's happening to me? No! NO! I don't need ANYONE!" His attack was several multiples of fire, which was impossible to dodge, there being no room to move to a safe spot. 8/20. 'OW!' ***...*** Frisk selected Asriel's name again. "STOP IT! Get away from me! Do you hear me!?I'll tear you apart!" Same attack, but slower, less, and easier to dodge. 4/20. 'no.' "...Chara... Do you know why I'm doing this...? Why I keep fighting to keep you around?" Asriel threw fireballs at Frisk but kept their distance like Toriel's did. ***...*** Frisk selected Asriel's name again. "I'm doing this... because you're special, Chara. You're the only one that understands me. You're the only one that's fun to play with anymore." Same attack, doing the same thing. Frisk once again selected Asriel's name. "...No... That's not JUST it. I... I... I'm doing this because I care about you, Chara! I care about you more than anyone else!" Same attack, same thing. "I'm not ready for this to end. I'm not ready for you to leave. I'm not ready to say goodbye to someone like you again... _"_ Same attack, same thing. ***...*** Frisk once more selected Asriel's name. " _So, please... STOP doing this! AND JUST LET ME WIN!_ " Orbs of light formed around Asriel's hands then shot a long, never ending beam of rainbow colors. 1/20. 00.90. Frisk was being pushed back by the force and felt more pain than she has before, but she kept pushing herself forward. 00.50. "STOP IT!" 00.10. 00.01. 00.001. "STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" 00.0001. 00.000001. 00.00000000001. It finally stopped. Frisk had fallen to the ground at the end and looked up. She raised up her arm and selected Asriel's name for the last time. "...Chara... I'm so alone, Chara... I'm so afraid, Chara... Chara, I... I..." Everything slowly turned white until Frisk could no longer see anything.

When Frisk's vision cleared, Asriel was himself again. He was crying. Frisk got back onto her legs and walked closer. "I'm so sorry." He stopped crying and wiped his eyes. "I always was a crybaby, wasn't I, Chara? ...I know... You're not actually Chara, are you. Chara's been gone for a long time. ...Um... what... What IS your name?" Frisk looked at him slowly and gave a soft smile. "Frisk." She said. "Frisk, huh? That's... A nice name. ...Frisk... I haven't felt like this for a long time. As a flower, I was soulless. I lacked the power to love other people. However, with everyone's souls inside me... I not only have my own compassion back... But I can feel every other monster's as well. They all care about each other so much. And, they care about you too, Frisk. ...I wish I could tell you how everyone feels about you. Papyrus... Sans... Undyne... Alphys... ...Toriel. Monsters are weird. Even though they barely know you... It feels like they all really love you. Haha. ...Frisk... I... I understand if you can't forgive me. I understand if you hate me. I acted so strange and horrible. I hurt you. I hurt so many people. Friends, family, bystanders... There's no excuse for what I've done." Frisk looked at the ground for a moment, then back at Asriel. "Asriel... I... I forgive you." Frisk said with a smile, but tears welding up in her eyes. "Wh... what? ...Frisk, come on. You're... You're going to make me cry again. ...besides, even if you do forgive me... I can't keep these souls inside of me. The least I can do is return them. But first... There's something I have to do. Right now, I can feel everyone's hearts beating as one. They're all burning with the same desire. With everyone's power... With everyone's determination... It's time for monsters... To finally go free." Suddenly, everyone's souls appeared, even the humans souls. Everything went dark once again, but Frisk could still hear something breaking. ***The barrier was destroyed.*** Asriel was now to the left of Frisk. "Frisk... I have to go now. Without the power of everyone's souls... I can't keep maintaining this form. In a little while... I'll turn back into a flower. I'll stop being myself. I'll stop being able to love again. So... Frisk. It's best that you just forget about me, OK? Just go be with the people who love you." Frisk slowly walked up to him and gave him a hug. He slowly returned the hug. "Ha... Ha... I don't want to let go..." He let go. "Frisk... You're... you're going to do a great job, OK? No matter what you do. Everyone will be there for you, okay?" Asriel turned away. "Well... my time's running out. Goodbye." He started to step away, but stopped and turned towards Frisk. "By the way... Frisk. ...take care of mom and dad for me..., okay?" Frisk nodded. Asriel disappeared and everything turned white.

Frisk woke up on the ground, surrounded by everyone. "Frisk! This is all just a bad dream...! Please, wake up...!" Frisk sat up and looked around. She noticed that she was in the little room between the Throne room and the barrier. "Oh! You are awake!Thank goodness!" Toriel said. "W-We were so worried... ! It felt like you were out forever!" Alphys said. "Yeah! Any longer and I would've freaked out! Tell us next time you decide to take a nap, okay!?" Said Undyne. "yeah. you made papyrus cry like a baby." Said Sans. "WHAT! I DIDN'T CRY!I DON'T CRY! I JUST... CAUGHT SOMETHING IN MY EYE." Papyrus said. "what did you catch?" Sans asked. "TEARS!" Papyrus said. " Now, now. The important part is that Frisk is alright. Here, Frisk. Why not drink some tea? It'll make you feel better." Asgore said. "Errr... how about we give them some space, first? They must be very exhausted." Said Toriel. 'Yeah...' "Though, from what, I am not certain. Frisk... We do not remember exactly what happened." Toriel said. 'Wait... you don't?' "There was a flower... and then, everything went white. But now the Barrier is gone. When you are ready, we will all return to the surface. It seems the door to the east will lead us there now. But before then... Perhaps you might want to take a walk? You can say goodbye to all your wonderful friends. Do as you wish. We will all wait for you here." Toriel finished. Frisk turned around, smiling, and ran through the underground, stopping by every monster to hear what they had to say. Eventually, Frisk had gotten back to the beginning. Frisk went into the hallway that lead to the flowers, and walked down it. She was surprised to see Asriel still there. Though she couldn't find the ability to speak anymore, she went up and sat next to him. "Don't worry about me! Someone has to take care of these flowers...! ...Frisk, Please leave me alone. I can't come back, I just can't OK? ...I don't want to break their hearts all over again. It's better they never see me. ...why are you still here? Are you trying to keep me company? Frisk... ...hey... Let me ask you a question. Frisk... why did you come here." Since she couldn't speak anymore, Frisk just shrugged. "Everyone knows the legend, right...? Travelers who climb Mt. Ebott are said to disappear." 'oh... here, here...' Frisk nodded. 'I wanted to die... I really, really did... but now that I met everyone... I want to live with them and I no longer want to die.' "...Frisk. Why would you ever climb a mountain like that? Was it foolishness? Was it fate? Or was it... Because you...? Well, only you know the answer, don't you...? I know why Chara climbed the mountain. It wasn't for a very happy reason. Frisk. I'll be honest with you. Chara hated humanity." 'I guess we're more alike than I thought.' "Why they did, they never talked about it. But they felt very strongly about that. Frisk... you really ARE different from Chara... aren't you?" 'Not much.' "In fact, though you have similar, uh, fashion choices... I don't know why I ever acted like you were the same person. Maybe... the truth is... Chara wasn't really the greatest person... While, Frisk... You're the type of friend I wish I always had. So maybe I was projecting a little bit. Let's be honest. I did some weird stuff as a flower. ...There's one last thing I feel like I should tell you. Frisk, when Chara and I combined our souls together... The control over our body was split between us. They were the one who picked up their own empty body. And then, when we got to the village... They were the one who wanted to... ...to use our full power. I was the one that resisted. And then, because of me, we... Well, that's why I ended up as a flower. Frisk.. this whole time, I've blamed myself for that decision. That's why I adopted that horrible view of the world. Kill or be killed. But now... After meeting you... Frisk, I don't regret that decision anymore. I did the right thing. If I killed those humans... we would have to wage war against all of humanity. And in the end, everyone went free, right? I still feel kind of sad, knowing how long it took... ...so maybe it wasn't the perfect decision. But you can't regret hard choices you make your whole life, right? Well, not that I have much of a life left. But that's besides the point. Frisk, thank you for listening to me. You should really go be with your friends now, OK? Oh, and, please... In the future... if you see me.. Don't think of it as me, OK? I just want you to remember me like this. Someone that was your friend for a little while. Oh, and Frisk... Be careful in the outside world, OK? Despite what everyone thinks, it's not as nice as it is here." 'tell me about it...' "There are a lot of Floweys out there. And not everything can be resolved by just being nice. Frisk... don't kill, and don't be killed, alright?" Asriel asked. Frisk nodded her head. "That's the best you can strive for. Well, see you." Frisk sat there for a bit longer. "Frisk... Don't you have anything better to do?"  
 **_  
** **Welp. There you go. The last chapter. Don't worry, my surprise will come out sooner or later after the quiz is posted, which won't be long after this since I just have to finish editing it. Thanks for joining me on this wonderful adventure and I hoped you all enjoyed it! And Special thanks to: Just Curios, Ulrich362, and Dream1990 for the support throughout this series! See you all again soon!**


	31. Chapter 31- The Final Chapter

**While I don't plan on getting The Aftertale connected to this story, I do want to officially close this one off.  
** _  
"Frisk... Don't you have anything better to do?" Asriel asked. A black window appeared in front of Frisk, inside of this window was the words: "Stay" and "Leave". Frisk looked back up at Asriel and selected stay. She sat down next to Asriel and looked up the hole she had fallen down in the beginning. There was a silence between the two for a couple minutes. "Frisk... why are you still here? You should be going up to the surface with everyone." Asriel asked, finally breaking the silence. Frisk just shrugged as she saw it getting darker outside, she figured that the sun would be setting by the time she left the underground. Frisk stood up and offered a hand to Asriel. "I can't go back with you... I can't keep this form... without a soul I'm going to turn back into Flowey." Asriel said. Frisk noticed that he had stopped making any eye contact with anything but the flowers. She got onto her knees and thought for a few seconds. She sighed as she got up and grabbed Asriel's arm. "Frisk?!" Asriel managed to ask before Frisk began pulling him out of the area they were in. Frisk managed to pull him up to the first puzzle before collapsing, and Asriel's side was a little dirty from being dragged across the ground covered in rocks and dirt. "I'm sorry Frisk, but I can't go with you. Please. Just forget about me." Asriel said before getting up and heading back to where he was. Frisk, upset and tired, finally gave up and headed back towards where the barrier was. Before she got there, she stopped by the room Toriel had given to her. Toriel's home still smelled like butterscotch-cinnamon pie and the room looked the same. After sitting on the bed for a bit, she headed out to Snowdin. All the monsters she met throughout the underground were all talking to each other or getting ready to go to the surface. She headed into Waterfall after getting some fries at grillby's. The Temmies didn't seem to know what was going on, since they all acted the same and said nothing different, and the Temmie that was watching the egg earlier... was still watching the egg. Frisk made it into Hotlands and the Core, then finally the King's castle. She saw that her friends had alrready gone through the doorway and up to the surface. When she approached the door, the black screen appeared again. ***If you leave here, your adventure will really be over. Your friends will follow you out of the underground. Do you want to Leave? Or shall you Stay?*** Frisk selected "Leave" and headed up. "Oh my..." Toriel says. "Isn't it beautiful, everyone?" Asgore asks. "Wow... it's e-even better than on TV. WAY better! Better than I ever imagined!" Alphys stated. "Frsik, you LIVE with this!? The sunlight is so nice... and the air is so fresh! I really feel alive!" Undyne said. "HEY SANS... WHAT'S THAT GIANT BALL?" Papyrus asked. "we call that 'the sun,' my friend..." Sans stated. "THAT'S THE SUN!? WOWIE! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M FINALLY MEETING THE SUN!" Papyrus exclaimed. "I could sit here and watch this for hours." Asgore said. "Yes, it is beautiful, is it not?" Toriel asked. "But we should really think about what's going to come next." She then said. "Oh, right. Everyone... this is the beginning of a bright new future. An era of peace between humans and monsters. Frisk... I have something to ask of you... Will you act as our ambassador to the humans?" Asgore asked. The black screen appeared again. "Yes" or "No" ? Frisk selected "yes". Even though she couldn't speak, Papyrus answered the question for her. "YEAH! FRISK WILL BE THE BEST AMBASSADOR EVER! AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS... WILL BE THE BEST MASCOT! I'LL GO MAKE A GOOD FIRST IMPRESSION!" Papyrus said before running off. "welp. someone's gotta keep him from getting into trouble. see you guys." Sans said then headed in the opposite direction. "Man, do I have to do EVERYTHING! Papyrus, WAIT!" Undyne said, then ran after Papyrus. "Hey, Undyne! Wait Up!" Alphys yelled, then ran after Undyne. "Whoops. Uh, should I do something?" Asgore asked. Toriel glared at him. "Well, gotta go!" Asgore said before chasing after everyone. Toriel and Frisk were left alone on top of the mountain. Frisk let out a relived sigh. It was nice to sit at the top of the mountain with everyone. "It seems that everyone is quite eager to set off. Frisk..." Frisk looked up at Toriel. "You came from this world, right...? So you must have a place to return to, do you not? What will you do now?" Frisk looked over to the city and the black window appeared for the last time. "Stay with everyone" or "Go home" ? Frisk selected "Stay" and hugged Toriel. "What? Frisk... you really are a funny child. If you had said that earlier, none of this would have ever happened. It is a good thing you took so long to change your mind. Hee hee hee. Well. I suppose. If you really do not have any other place to go to... I will do my best to take care of you, for as long as you need. All right? Now, come along." Toriel said, then extended out her hand for Frisk to take. Frisk smiled up at Toriel and took her hand. "Everyone is waiting for us!" Toriel said. The two of walked in the direction everyone, except Sans, walked/ran in. Frisk felt happy and she knew everyone else did as well, and that made her more happy.

 **And at last! The Undertale is now concluded! Oh, and by the way... I purposely left out Frisk's thoughts in this chapter so please, PLEASE, don't not get mad at me with that. It was intended.**


End file.
